The Consequence
by Paramore4eva0602
Summary: She was just a girl with a dream. Just a silly dream that was now about to come true. But, her one mistake of leaving has her facing the concequences. Can she cope with a whole new life, family, and this conceited jerkthrob she DOES NOT have feelings for?
1. Guilty Disobeying

**So, this is my new story. If you hate it, honestly, tell me in a review and I'll update my other ones faster. I'm not really sure if I want to keep this going, so tell me if you like it or if you totally despise it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC**

**Here we go..........................................................................................................................**

I looked at the clock repeatedly for the last hour, still not finding the time I wanted. Four in the morning wasn't coming fast enough. I had slept all day, telling my mother I was sick so I could stay up all night to get ready. I hated lying to her, but it was for good cause. That's the worst kind of lying- for a good cause. So far, I had packed everything I needed except for toiletries. I quickly grabbed everything in my bathroom and shoved it in the one extra carry on suit case I had. I snuck every travel bag from the basement a while ago. My cell phone and iPod were currently charging in the corner of my room. Those were the only other things I needed to bring along with me.

I looked around my room. The lime green walls, purple carpet, and yellow sun-covered bed that was now dimly lit would be behind me. I would miss it horribly. All the good times I'd had in my room, they were going to be memories that would soon be forgotten. I would make new ones when I leave, and they would be more important. More special.

I hope.

Sighing, I continued to take my last glances at the room. I gasped quietly as I noticed I'd forgotten one more thing. How could I not remember? My black and white Dalmatian stuffed animal sat very still on my purple pillow, waiting for me to pick him up and pack him along with my other belongings. I smiled sadly as I picked him up delicately, running my hand over his soft back. I gently placed him on the very top of my suitcase and watched him.

I had gotten Max a long time ago; when I was five years old, a gift from my father for my birthday. This was four years before he died. I was nine then. I don't remember him that well, for my mom had hidden all the pictures so she wouldn't be tempted to look at them. Of course, I couldn't find them. My mother had been the most affected by our loss, but that doesn't mean I wasn't hurt. It was extremely painful and sorrowful to have him leave me, but I always told him smoking was horrible for you. Mom told me to tell him repeatedly because it was upsetting her extremely. We were both scarred deeply when he died, but eventually we got a lot better, I being the one who will never be completely healed, but extremely close. She never forgets, though- sometimes I even hear her crying herself to sleep, but that was more than two years ago. She never felt the same about another man again, or at least tried not to. I remember about my father the feeling he gave me when he had looked at me with piercing green eyes- the only fact I remember of him, and the only feature I inherited from him. My eyes were very dark green, but there were many different shades of it blending in with one another. Everyone had complimented my eyes when I went out with my mom to dinner or grocery shopping, and I would thank them generously before my mom freaked out. Sometimes I don't bother to remember my dad, but then I feel bad about not being curious about him.

My birthday that year was good. Straightaway when I opened the door once the doorbell rang I had good luck: my boy crush had come over and given me a present. He was our neighbor, and I had known him for my whole life. We had been best friends then, openly. But everyone thought we liked each other, everyone _knew_ we liked each other. His name was Devon, and he had gotten me some blue and yellow play dough. I was completely obsessed with it then, loving the way it felt against my fingers and the way it hardened. I had made a replica of his face after the party, and kept it till I was seven and he moved away. I was so upset I ran out to the front yard and shattered the horrible model of him and the pieces scattered everywhere. I never bothered to pick them up, and sometimes I swear I still see a little yellow eye glaring at me as it tried to find the rest of its pieces. I was mostly upset about the fact that I did that, but that's what he gets for not saying goodbye to me. Mother and I never let another man in our life again, officially agreeing they were not worth the pain.

I loved my mother like my best friend, my other half. She is and always will be. I thought she would think the same of me, and I hope she does, but she needed to understand my choice. I needed to do this. It was best, right? Yes. And she will realize that when she sees me again, just not in person. Maybe she would come and visit, and be utterly furious with me, but I'm not changing my mind. I was going to do this, and not even Mom, the person I was closest to on the planet, could stop me. I loved her, but if _she _loved_ me_ like she says she does, she'd understand.

I felt horribly guilty. And guiltily horrible. I was going to hurt her, but it was what had to be done. So, here I am doing what needs to be done. My other best friend, Lucy, knew of my plan. I would miss her, too, for she was the one person I was second closest to, and God were we close. I was leaving her along with my other half. What would be left of me when I escape this town?

I checked my clock regularly, grinding my teeth as it just neared three-thirty. Just half an hour left until I could be out of here, but I guess I should go say goodbye to Luce.

Sighing, I used the sneaky escape route. It was my window, duh. Lucy and I were lucky enough to both have the easiest and cheesiest way out: the vines that went up the house. When my mother gardened they had grown onto it, and I waited three years for then to be strong enough for my one hundred pounds, and thank the Lord they were. We would sneak outside and to each other's house when we were bored or needed to talk to one another. We had gotten extremely close then, we had the other's back and were always there for the other. But now, we wouldn't be. But Luce respected my choice, even encouraged me, and I was very lucky to have her as a friend best friend with no blood relation. She lived two blocks down.

I opened the window as quickly and quietly as I could. Looking down, I realized I couldn't see a thing. Oh, well. Here goes nothing. I slowly swung my legs over the side of the house, searching blindly for the easiest way to get down, the way I'd been familiar with for forever. I found it easily, so, smiling widely, I swung the other leg over and continued my exit. I closed my window only part way so I could still open it when I came back. Once I succeeded, carefully, I climbed down the vines that had captured my house on one side and jumped down the last five feet. As my feet landed safely on solid land, I giggled. Staring up at the house that I would probably never see again after an hour, I made my second to last silent goodbye.

I jogged east, passing the two houses in that direction before I made it to the house that was a light red shade, with just a few bricks to accent the exterior. My eyes had adjusted quickly to the darkness, so I easily spotted the vines that had engulfed part of Lucy's house. Quickly, I ran up to them, eager to see her face. I wonder if she was asleep? I shook my head, she told me she'd be waiting for me if I actually came. Of course I was coming. I pushed on the window with my palm, angling my arm upward so that some sort of pressure would move it up. Eventually I got the right angle and the window opened almost silently. We both had opened these windows so many times before that they would open and close soundlessly. About five minutes later I made it from my room into Lucy's.

The room was a dark purple shade, and had white stars scattered everywhere as an accent on the wall that faced toward my house- west. Her bed was a black canopy bed, which reached six feet off the ground. The was a curtain thrown across the top of it, a lighter shade than the walls, sort of pink and purple. The closet was a startling white in the light, but now it all looked like a very dull and boring. Though, Lucy made it the second-most exciting room ever- for se had voted mine best, and I had embarrassingly agreed. It made me sad we couldn't talk alone in here, enclosed as the walls guarded us from the outside world. The way we got lost in a conversation was hilarious to others when we did it in public, but it was intriguing with all the creative ideas we make up. Were quite the pair of friends.

"Sonny!" Luce whisper-screamed. I swung my right leg over the window and she ran up to me. I gladly accepted the hug she forced me into, and I hugged her tightly, pulling back so we could say goodbye aloud.

"I just finished packing," I sighed. Lucy smiled sadly at me.

Pulling her arms back, she nodded. "Cool. you're leaving in about twenty minutes, right?"

"Yeah," I said slowly. "I am."

We both looked down, for the first time in our sixteen years feeling uncomfortable around one another. It was weird, we were always outgoing and easy, but knowing this was not usually tolerated made it that much more awkward.

I wasn't having the last conversation I have with my best friend be awkward.

"Luce--" I stopped short, realizing she had started to talk, saying "Sonny-"

"No, you go first." We said simultaneously. We both laughed.

I sighed, going first as she gave me a look that told me to. "I'm going to miss you. A lot. I'm going to miss our super long conversations, our sleepovers, our friendship. Lucy, I'm so sorry I'm leaving. But-"

"Don't be sorry, Sonny." Se interrupted seriously. "I'm happy for you. You've wanted this your _whole life_. Half of our conversations are about this! And now, this dream you keep telling me about is finally coming true. It's coming true, Sonny!" I smiled, excited at the reassurance. "And, being the great friend you say I am, I have to do what's best for you. Which is letting you go and accomplish this. I'm so happy for you, and I am not letting you stay back no matter what!"

Tears stung at the corners of my eyes. This was the most serious moment we've ever had. I love Lucy so much, how could I leave her? But then again, she wanted this for me, too. And I would call her every single day and night.

"Sonny." Luce began again. "I want you to succeed. And when you do-because I know you will- you'll have so many things to do, so many new friends and a whole new life and world. So...promise mew you won't forget me."

I gasped. "No, Luce, no! I will never forget about you! I'll call you four times every day and on the plane and everywhere all the time! I swear to you!"

I forced her into another hug, and we held onto each other tightly for about five minutes. The sobs escaping my lips were about as loud as hers. We were both equally upset about my departure from my childhood home, from each other. I would never ever ever ever a billion times forget Lucy and all the amazing times we had together. She already has a place in my heart, a handprint on my life. She will always and forever be remembered and absolutely never forgotten. I'll think about her and my mom and Wisconsin every day if it kills me.

"I love you, girl." I choked out.

"Love you, too, chic." We addressed the other with the name we always called each other.

Then, wordlessly, we did our handshake. We'd been doing it for years since we were about six, and have done it all the time. It was like nothing you'd ever seen. I'm so not describing it though, it's really long.

After we finished spinning around and shaking the other's ankle, we straightened up, giggling uncontrollably. I swiped my hair out my eyes with a jerk of my head, and smiled sadly at Lucy.

"What will you tell my mom?" I asked her, testing.

Lucy looked confident. "That you went to go achieve your dreams and completely deserve to."

I nodded.

"Goodbye, Lucy."

"Goodbye, Sonny."

We hugged forever and ever until I saw the clock, and regrettably pulled back. I wiped my eyes with my hands to clear up my now blurred vision because of the tears. Turning around, I walked to the window and opened it soundlessly. Miserably, I swung my leg over the side of the window and then the other. Staring back at Luc, who was watching me leave, I caught a last glimpse of her. I nodded, and she nodded back.

"Good luck," She whispered, and then her face disappeared behind the side of the house as I climbed down her vine for the very last time.

* * *

I glumly grabbed my purse, which contained my passport, some extra cash, my credit card. I threw my iPod in there along with my cow-print cell-phone. Double checking my bags and drawers, I made sure that I had everything. Realizing I was set to go, I slowly picked up two of the seven of my bags which contained almost everything I owned, and opened the door quietly.

Ever so carefully I carried the two bags out the door, past the hall and down the stairs. The stairs were especially annoying, for they would crack and creak when I least wanted them to. I would stand still and pray that my mother hadn't heard. After I successfully got the bags downstairs, I placed them down so I could open the front door as silently as possible.

I stepped into the world outside, the frosty morning air engulfing me. I dropped the bags once more and opened my truck to my sleek, black convertible which I got as s birthday/Christmas present. I stood and admired it for a minute before going back inside to repeat the quiet process.

Five minutes later every belonging of mine was in my truck or in the backseats ready to go. The top had been currently up, so I didn't have to bother doing that. I nodded, probably reassuring myself for some unknown reason. Doing that, I stepped back inside.

Sighing silently, I walked slowly, so I wouldn't make noise, to the kitchen. I grabbed a notebook that I usually wrote the grocery list on, and a pen. I put my elbows on the table, tapping the blue pen to my chin as I stared at the blank paper. Then I sighed again and began to write.

_Dear Mom,_

_ If you ever even read this without freaking out and trying to stop me, this is what I have to say: I'm sorry. But, it's for the best. It's a once in a lifetime chance, and I'm not just giving it away because you don't want me to leave. I'm an adult now, turning eighteen in three months, and I'll be perfectly fine on my own. I don't know how' you'll take my note, if you'll be proud of me or completely furious at me, but I'm going. I love you so much, and Ill call you when I'm brave enough. It will be the most awkward phone call I've ever had, but whatever. Please, please, please don't come after me. I'll be fine. If you really love me, you'll let me go. I'm ready to leave Mom, are _you_ ready for me to leave?_

_I'll miss you,_

_Allison_

I don't know why I felt the need to sign my real name, but it just felt right. The tears that dripped from my eyes as I wrote had fallen off my cheeks and onto the pages. Some words are a little splotchy, but she'll understand the message. Nodding once again, I looked around the house for the last time. I made my way to the door.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped out of the house for the very last time.

* * *

**Solo, what did you think? If it totally sucks, I understand. I haven't given you much yet, but it'll become better. I promise. But I'll only update if everyone reviews, so please, please review!**


	2. She's Gone

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC**

**No one has read this story yet, and I don't really care. I'm going to work on this one for now because I started other chapters at my mother's house, and I don't feel like rewriting them. :( SORRY but I'm going to notice my usual readers to see if they'd be interested in this story. Sorry sorry sorry for not updating the others sooner, it's been over two weeks! I'm insane. I know. Too bad.**

**:)**

**Chapter 2**

**Connie**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open slowly. I couldn't sleep very well last night, for fear of my daughter. Sonny. She had told me she had felt so sick and slept all day! I was so worried that it came on so fast, but I'm sure she's fine. I decide to go check on her, silently reassuring my self that she'd be there.

I know very well that my daughter was completely honest with me about her sickness. Sonny seemed miserable and I couldn't stand it. It wasn't as if this 'sickness' came on to fast because she was planning on leaving that night. When she told me the producer of her favorite show called, I hadn't thought twice about my decision. She wasn't ready yet. Sure, she was turning eighteen soon this year, but she just wasn't ready at all. Sonny was my little girl; my small, naive child who would need me till she died. And if she thinks that she's just going to leave even before it's legal, she's not naive: she's insane.

These thoughts had me forgetting about getting dressed. I fled from my room after reading my alarm clock: 7:48. I ran down the hall and to her room. I tried to turn the knob- it was locked. This had me sighing in relief. She never locks her door unless she is sleeping, which she's doing right now. I know she's sleeping. She is.

"Sonny?" I call her name quietly, but loud enough so she would wake and call back. After a few seconds and I don't hear anything, I start to hyperventilate. My stomach jolted and clammy moisture broke out on my face. For some reason I believe that the door will unlock if I try turn the knob once again, but to no avail. It's still locked.

"Sonny. Sonny?" My voice is loud now. I call quickly, hopefully.

My hands forcefully try to push the door so that it would maybe break and I could see my daughter with my own eyes. After shaking my head and how stupid that idea was, I ran downstairs to the kitchen.

I opened a few drawers, forgetting because of my fright where I put the skeleton key. I frantically run my hands over the counter, searching insanely for this key. Things were knocked to the ground. My favorite vase- clear with black patterns on it- had fallen to the ground and shattered into a million pieces, no longer keeping the flowers that fell, too, safe.

For just a second the crazy searching stopped. I held my head tightly in between my palms, and I focused. Skeleton key, skeleton key...on top of the grandfather clock! I sprint al the way to the living room, quickly grabbing the coffee table and pull it. My back throws out for a bit, and I stop, but then I continue. I take it in front of the clock, but when I stand, I still can't reach. Blindly, I search until my fingers come upon a piece of skinny metal.

I take it and run back upstairs, fumbling with the key in her door. My hands shake and I can't get the end of it through the keyhole. Taking a deep, calming breath, I stick it in the door and I hear it click. Dropping the scrawny piece of metal without a second glance of thanks, I fling the door open.

The first thing I see is the blankets lifted unnaturally, upon a solid shape beneath. Tears of relief roll down my face. My legs run toward her without me even ordering them to.

"Sonny!" I sigh happily. I was at the bed now, pulling the covers off to see her beautiful face. "Oh, honey-"

I stopped cold.

My hand was not touching the smooth cheek of my daughter- it was on top of a purple pillow, frozen. I fumble with the sheets, pulling them this way and that only to reveal a yellow and green pillow. My face scrunches as the tears of now misery slide down. Whole body shaking, my head throbs painfully with the amount of mood swings. I shake my head in disbelief.

She was gone.

I run downstairs and just look around at the mess I had made. There was glass on the floor, knives, flowers, shattered plates...it all looked like a reflection in wiggling water as the tears in my eyes blurred my vision. I walked slowly and carefully to the counter, sitting down on a light tan soon after pulling it out from under the counter. I put my head on my hand, which was propped up by my elbow on the surface. I look blankly around until my eyes land on a piece of paper from my grocery list- it was written on.

I reached out to grab it slowly. When I looked down to read it, a few tears of mine dropped onto the paper. It read:

_Dear Mom,_

_If you ever even read this without freaking out and trying to stop me, this is what I have to say: I'm sorry. But, it's for the best. It's a once in a lifetime chance, and I'm not just giving it away because you don't want me to leave. I'm an adult now, turning eighteen in three months, and I'll be perfectly fine on my own. I don't know how' you'll take my note, if you'll be proud of me or completely furious at me, but I'm going. I love you so much, and Ill call you when I'm brave enough. It will be the most awkward phone call I've ever had, but whatever. Please, please, please don't come after me. I'll be fine. If you really love me, you'll let me go. I'm ready to leave Mom, are _you_ ready for me to leave?_

_I'll miss you,_

_Allison_

Where was my sun?

That's what I ask myself as I jam the keys to the car in the ignition, turning them fiercely to start the engine, in my pajamas. There was no shining, just dull gray clouds that had me thinking of negative metaphors straight away. Her car was nowhere to be seen. As mine quietly rumbled to life, I slammed my foot down on the gas. The smell of burning rubber fill my nose, and I shiver in disgust. But then, a half second later, I'm zooming out of the garage and onto the street. I tried to remember my way to the airport to see if a certain Allison Monroe had taken the next flight. I wiped saltwater out of my eyes to clear my vision, I could barely see. Despite that, I turned the wheel angrily to make a sharp turn. I almost lost control of the car, but I quickly swiveled back on track. I got a few honks and fingers, but I let them slide. They weren't my Sonshine.

I made my way onto the highway quickly. The airport was just about twenty minutes away, but I couldn't get there fast enough. I stepped on the petal harder, my car speeding pp in response. There wasn't a cop in sight, but I wouldn't care if there were. Nothing was stopping me now.

The car advanced a sharp turn to exit the highway, and I could see the balls on the electric lines so that planes would know not to hit them. I was close. So close. I made my way much too fast to the turn and I whipped the wheel around.

I jerked the same direction, my head hitting the other seat. The passenger seat. My neck burned as I disrupted a nerve. I stayed with my head in an uncomfortable awkward position as I waited impatiently for the pain of my neck to wear off. My car still turn sharply.

Too sharply.

I collided with a frightening crash into another car. My head jerked forward and smacked against the wheel. I could fell my skin rip open, and a warm liquid trickle down the side of my face. Searing pain was noticeable in every part of my body. Everything in my mind went blank. All my worries, scares...gone. Nothing. I could feel myself slowly drifting, and I embraced it quickly, realizing soon enough that the pain was leaving as the darkness took over.

Then, everything went black.


	3. Spying On the Angel

**I got a few reviews for the last chapter, and I thank those who did! I'm glad you guys took the time to read even if you knew you weren't going to read too much.**

**Disclaimer: No way do I own SWAC. Duh.**

**Chad**

* * *

"Chad," They sneered my name in unison as we met in front of Mr. Condor's office. They all looked completely different from one another: one blonde girl, fashionable; another blonde boy, large and awkward; a smaller girl; basically a freak; a dark boy, who wore hats all the time. Every one of them made me shiver in disgust.

"Randoms." I greeted in the same tone, sarcasm dripping into my tone. My cast mates chuckled from behind me and gave some high fives and glared at the other cast. That's what you get for not being number one.

"Whatever," The boy with the hat, Nico, said. "Why are you guys here? Mr. Condor finally realize that the number one show is number one at being horrible?"

I looked at him strangely, for that was the worst comeback I had ever heard. Though all of them exchanged smirks of victory.

"No. Were here to confirm our raise." I lied smoothly. No one knew why we were here, but I'm pretty sure I deserve a raise even if I get more than I need. I need _a lot._

"Well, then." Portlyn stepped up. She was also a fashionable girl. The blonde girl from the opposing show, Tawni, was always competing with Portlyn. Trust me, she had a long way to go before she was halfway there. "Let's go find out, shall we?"

Zora, the small freak who was more like a mad midget, butted in. "You say any more rude things and I'll send the evil gnomes to find where you sleep!"

I snorted and shook my head. This cast had a lot of learning to go through. Why would they even want to be on a dumb comedy show anyway? Drama is this year's number one, like my show, like _me_. Didn't they realize they could never outdo us in anything?

"Well, I'm going to go get my raise so..." I trailed off and my cast entered the room right behind me, turning our backs sharply to the people we shouldn't even be looking at. Bad for our image. The cast of So Random followed angrily after us.

* * *

"You never get crazy ideas dude, what's up with you?"

Portlyn and I were hiding behind a camera in Stage 3: So Random! territory. After the meeting with Mr. Condor I've been worried sick. Apparently the worthless comedy show was getting someone new, a new person. A new _girl_. That's an important piece of information. But, getting a new actor- who will obviously have no talent at all- could bring that show up, dare I say it, and no way am I risking getting Mackenzie Falls stuck in second place. Heck, we still need to get our parking space back! So, I had taken Port with me to spy on this new girl who was arriving in less than five minutes. It was a crazy idea, and I never do anything like this. It was exhilarating. Allison Monroe was her name, and I was a little curious about her. I wonder if she's pretty.

Ugh. It doesn't matter if she's the hottest girl in the world- I couldn't think that way about a Random! No way. So, I erased that train of thought and answered the brunette.

"I don't know, Port. There's going to be someone knew here, a change. I don't like change. Don't you think it might throw Mackenzie Falls off balance?"

Her eyes widened and she stared at me in shock. "You're not saying what I think you're saying?" She whispered.

I nodded, frowning. "I'm afraid so. We have no idea who this new girl is, or what she's capable of. We need to keep our eyes open for her, therefore, I need to no what she looks like."

"You sound a little more than mildly curious about this girl..." Portlyn trailed off suggestively.

I laughed, uneasy. "What if she's fat and ugly?"

She shrugged. "True,"

We ducked behind the camera when we noticed Marshall Pike, the producer of the show, was standing with a proud grin on his face, repeatedly checking his watch. I was worried to be caught here, but I needed to be in the know. I checked the big clock on the wall. Any minute now this girl would be arriving. I waited as patiently as I could for the clock to strike two...and then it did.

"Allison!" Marshall exclaimed, and I looked over toward the door where he was talking to her. What I saw made me gasp.

A beautiful brunette walked in the door, and I swear light drained in the dark room and shined down on her- oh, there's the angel. Portlyn gasped too. Allison's hair was long and naturally wavy, perfect for her heart-shaped face. From where I was watching, it didn't appear she had any makeup on, and her face looked as though it naturally glowed, even in the dim light. My eyes widened. She wasn't fat, that's for sure, because that dress had me thinking a lot of things. It was blue at the top, had a solid black waist and puffed out in a black and white checkered poof. It brought out her perfect, white and very bright smile. It was wide and alluring. I could feel my self already moving toward her. Portlyn held me back and chuckled.

"Hold your horses cowboy," she murmured.

I looked closer than ever at Allison, and then realized she looked very tired. There were circles under my eyes, and they were noticeable if you looked sort of close. Her face seemed sort of drooped, like she thought it wasn't right for her to use her bright smile on Marshall. Curious at the conversation that had just started between the oblivious two, I leaned forward.

"...let me take those." The producer offered. Allison smiled softly and handed them over. I watched as Marshall sort of lost control of the suitcase, surprised at the weight. So, she was strong, too? Attractive. I shook my head and listened closer.

"Thank you, Mr. Pike." Her voice was very soft and smooth, and I could barely hear it. She seemed very tired.

"Please, call me Marshall."

At this Sonny smiled wider, showing off a set of pearly whites. "Marshall," She nodded, and then they both went out and brought in seven bags total. What, was she moving in here?

"You look very tired, Allison. Why don't you go rest in the prop house and we can talk later? Your flight left at four I heard."

The girl's eyes widened, and her hands immediately went behind her back and wrung together as she rocked on her heels. I'm an actor- that's a sign that says that you brought up something they do NOT want to talk about.

"Yeah," Allison sighed. "Very early. Like, eight hours before I get up!" When Marshall laughs, she continues, "What can I say? Morning is overrated."

And I couldn't agree more.

Marshall continues to laugh and Allison waits patiently for him to calm while still rocking.

"Isn't that a sign of unease?" Portlyn asks. I nod.

"So, where's you're mother?" Marshall asks the new girl.

Allison looks away, pretending to look around the studio but it was visible to Portlyn and I that she was keeping away from Marshall's eyes.

"Oh, um...she stayed in Wisconsin. She had it steady there, that's why...yeah, you know." She nodded and waved her hand dismissively as if she thought Marshall would know what she was taking about. Despite that, the producer nodded understandingly.

"Who are you staying with then?" Marshall continues to prod the poor girl with questions.

Then Allison reaches down and pretends to scratch her ankle and she looks away biting her lip, her eyes digging into the empty air as if to say, _What do I do now?_. She hadn't thought this through. I think she's completely unprepared for Hollywood.

"Doesn't look like she thought this through," I mumble to Portlyn, both of us being experts on this sort of behavior.

She nods in agreement. "It seems so."

I continue to watch the new girl.

"Um..." She tries to think of something. "A friend."

Marshall nods, not completely pleased with the lack of information.

"Well, I guess I can meet the cast now?" She asks.

Now the balding man shakes his head. "Maybe you should rest first; you have no idea how tired you look."

Allison rolls her eyes, but a traitor yawn escapes her lips as she does so. She covers her mouth and giggles the cutest giggle known to man. Her shoulders slumped in a sign of giving in, and they took her bags and advanced us.

"Stay very still," Portlyn mumbles.

"Duh," I say, much too quiet for her to hear, though.

They walk by, and I swear I saw Allison's eyes meet mine. They swiftly look away though, and she continued to walk and study the studio. Eh, it really wasn't much. Not as good as ours of course. When they disappeared into the hallway, Port and I stand up.

"Let's go discuss this comfortably," I tell her, and we set off for stage 2: Mackenzie Falls.

* * *

We sot in the hangout room where the chocolate fountain is located. The sound it make, a sort of humming, makes me feel at ease. Port and I think silently in our own heads. I would watch Port's expression range form jealousy to happiness in her thoughts, and mine went to what she was thinking.

Allison Monroe, this girl, already had me captured. Even from the little time I'd known her, _spied _on her, I was interested in her. What she did, said, thought...it was weird. I felt like I wanted to go check on her again, but I need think about the bad side of this girl.

She could be a major threat: she had already proven she could act because Marshall believed her without a question. She didn't have anywhere to go, either, which made me feel sort of bad for the girl. I squashed the feeling. Chad Dylan Cooper does not feel pity. And with that, I continued my thinking.

She could bring us down- I need to wash my mouth out- to second, and that's not a good thing. Mackenzie Falls deserved to be number one. Besides, this girl could be the new thing. On every magazine her face, on every T.V show her interview, on every radio station their discussions on her. She would be the new curiosity, the new girl, and she already had me curious.

Her smile was gorgeous- I couldn't get it out of my head. And the way her face glowed in the darkness, even if she was exhausted, made me think her more _real_- no makeup, plastic. Everything about her was real and not Hollywood. And she's from Wisconsin? Nice girl form Wisconsin comes to Hollywood. I could see the headlines now. She would be a huge hit, and the show she was now on- the rival- would boost ratings like crazy. Photo shoots, interviews....everything would be about her for a few weeks.

That got me thinking- she was on the rival show. I'm on this show, she's on that one. That makes us rivals all the way. The thought made me sort of upset, but I shrugged it off. I would feel many different things about this girl, but how was I supposed to act around her? How would our first meeting go? My mind always traced back to her face, haunting me on how I could never get a chance with her. It seems like she could be a good person.

And besides, where is she going to stay?


	4. Flirting Then Hurting

**Thanks to the few people who reviewed. I'm soo bored right now and still have like two hors before I go to sleep for school tomorrow! :(( what a shame school is overrated. Well, here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or Sterling Knight...sigh**

**Chapter 4. Wahlah.........................................**

**Sonny**

* * *

I sat up, trying to shake of the sleep unsuccessfully. My head throbbed as the blood flowed down to the now numb parts of my body. My foot was totally asleep, for I had slept on it wrong. I poked it plenty of times without feeling anything at all before realizing that I was being ridiculous. When I focused on where I was, I was momentarily startled. Where am I? Oh. Then I remembered I was in my dressing room- which was still unfamiliar to me because I had just walked in and collapsed on the couch, exhausted- and I would be in it plenty of times for the rest of my time on this show.

The thought had me extremely happy for a second. Then I remembered my mom. I hadn't got a call out of the blue, I hadn't gotten an email, text, or anything. It was almost sort of surprising. I mean, I would have at least expected her to call and say that she was fine with this, but since I got no contact whatsoever, I had this aching feeling she was very frustrated or upset with me. Or maybe even both. I couldn't blame her, though, I was being very difficult and stubborn. But yet, here I am, right? Right.

Before I could get into constant rebelled thoughts of something that was already done, the door to the room flew open and Tawni Hart walked in. My eyes widened and so did my mouth, and I smiled huge at her. I narrowed it a little, thinking I probably looked crazy, but she wasn't looking at me. I took a deep breath, intending to make our first meeting a good one.

"Hi, Tawni." I said politely.

She had walked straight to the mirror, not bothering to look around the room that would most likely be deserted right now. Her head flung around to stare at me, and I tilted my head to the side to add more innocence to my act. My smile attempted at warm, but despite my struggle, she looked at me as though I were someone she thought was totally weird.

"Uh, who are you? You're not supposed to be in here- we don't have fans come in the studios-"

"You do know I'm on this show, right?" I ask her skeptically.

Tawni gives me the same look as before; as if I were completely insane.

"Really?" She asks sarcastically and with a sly smile.

"Really." I mock her tone and fling my hands around in the air to complete the sarcasm.

After that, her face became shocked, then utterly outrageous.

"MARSHALL!"

I cover my ears and scramble up off the couch, suddenly very afraid of this girl who didn't exactly seem innocent, but not as scary and violent as she did now.

A balding man that I became familiar with a few hours ago came bustling into the room. He wore the same suit as before, but he already seemed frustrated and tired.

"What, Tawni?" He gasps, leaning on the back of the couch because he was so tired from his run. He looks like the kind of man who could get tired quickly and easily.

"What is this nonsense this girl speaks of?" Tawni gasps, and I figured she was trying to look smart around me so I would feel intimidated. "We were not informed of a new actor!"

"Actress," I pointed out.

She whipped her head around to glare at me but then turned around to do it at Marshall with the same speed.

Marshall continues, "Yes, I did tell you, Tawni. I gathered the whole cast in the prop house and 'informed' you about Mandy's replacement.." He gives her a strange look. "Since when do you know what that means?"

Tawni has a hand fly to her heart and gasps dramatically.

Before she defends herself, I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"Did I join a comedy show, or a drama?"

This time, her intake of breath seems real.

"We do not speak of the D-word!"

Assuming she means _drama_, I give her a weird look.

"Why not?" I shrug.

She looks to Marshall and her lips purse, annoyed.

"Well," She speaks directly to Marshall, but I know she's answering my question rudely. "Since you're going to be around a lot, I guess you'll find out."

And with that, she walks out of the room.

I stay frozen for a few seconds, realizing I let my sarcasm take over and I had been slightly rude to Tawni. She seems to feel like she's...well, a tad bit conceited. No one in this studio could have made a worse impression. But no one could probably care less about my first impression on them. I lift my eyebrows as I run over our conversation.

"Sorry," Marshall finally sighs. "That's just Tawni."

I nod. "I figured."

I begin to play with my thumbs.

"What time is it?"

"Um..." He checks his golden watch that looks professional against his brown suit. "About four-thirty. Everyone is running late today, we had the shows come in later because there was some construction going on in a part of the studio. We're all taking a sort of lunch break now. Care to join?"

"Of course," I said.

"I'll give you some time to get situated."

I ran to the bathroom and ran a brush through my hair quickly. It fell a little below my shoulders with those gentle waves that I really liked. My eyes were now as lively as they always are because of that helpful two-and-a-half hour nap. Thank goodness I got some rest. I got my makeup bag out of the drawer and put some on. Only a little, I don't want to look like I want to impress anyone. Who's here to impress anyway? I didn't know anyone here, because the only one show I actually watched is So Random! Other than that, I was clueless to any other actors or actresses throughout the world. I shrugged at my reflection, deciding I looked good for just getting up, and headed out of the bathroom and the dressing room altogether. Marshall had been waiting, so he smiled and he led me to the cafeteria.

"Remember this route, you're going to use it a lot when you're here."

I nod and let a soft giggle escape my lips. He smiled.

After a few minutes on giving up on all the lefts and rights, I saw two large white doors that seemed very bland for the liveliness in the studios. that could be true and sarcastic at the same time, but now, it was sarcastic. I seem to be thinking more like that since I've got here, I notice strangely. I shake my head and prepare to study this room carefully.

Marshall holds a door open for me, and I blush at his kindness and walk in. Right when I enter, I feel a lot of eyes on me. I stand nervously for a moment, playing with a strand of hair that had brushed my cheek and waited for Marshall.

"Marshall," I say quietly as he walks in and conversation erupts once again.

"Yes, Sonny?"

Then, I felt this nagging feeling in the back of my brain. Like I should know something, or something's happened. I shake my head and continue to speak my curious thoughts.

"So, this is where I'll take my lunch break every day?"

"Well," He debates. "You could basically go wherever you want. It's not like, school here, of course, you'll have all the time off unless we're shooting. We're going to let you get used to the studios for a few weeks, so the next sketch you'll be absent."

"I can go wherever I want?" I ask, happy at the idea of not being in this stuffy room every day.

"Yep," He nods.

Then I study the white space. The tables are the same, except one looks very fancy-like. It has a dark blue rope surrounding the group, and the people engulfed in the rope _look_ fancy, too. The teens look very fancy, and extremely egotistical just by how they sit, eat, and even just their appearance. I notice how almost every single one seems relaxed, except two: one blonde haired boy, who was extremely cute, and another brown haired girl, who was very pretty. They ate the same looked the same and seemed the same, but something was different about them than the rest. They seemed sort of tense, almost. I shrug it off and look around again, only to find Tawni glaring at me. Her eyes look away swiftly.

"Um," I begin as Marshall starts toward the line. "So...what's up, Marshall?"

He laughs and grabs a plate. When I don't, he looks at me.

"Gonna eat?"

"No, I'm not hungry."

He continues through the line and I watch uncomfortably as he grabs more food. I go back to watching the table that looks especially good for a cafeteria. When I do, I catch the same cute boy staring at me. He looks away just like Tawni. His hair looks perfect, and every article of clothing looks perfectly straight, His appearance was dashing, and I get the impression that he really cares about what he looks like.

"Hey, Marshall?" I ask. "Who's the guy with the hair that looks like he spends hours on?" I point.

When he sees who I'm looking at, he chuckles, extremely amused.

"Chad Dylan Cooper," And I'm still clueless, but I nod anyway.

When I look back at the So Random! table, wondering whether or not I should go introduce myself to my cast or wait, I catch Tawni once again. Her glare is full of jealousy and anger, but before I can detect anything else she starts a conversation with another.

I glare, a tad irritated.

"Seriously, what's with Tawni? I think she belongs on a drama."

"No way," an unfamiliar voice denies me. "She is so not worthy of drama."

When I turn around, I find none other than Chad Dylan Cooper standing behind me, watching me with interested eyes. That's what I would be for a while, a curiosity, a freak. I sighed at the thought, and noticed Marshall had ditched me and sat down at another table.

"Um, she's the _drama queen_." I continue, not bothering to formerly introduce myself. "You should've seen the look she gave me in our dressing room." I scoff, shaking my head.

"Now how could Tawni give such a pretty girl a mean look?"

I blush uncontrollably. Was Chad flirting with me?

I shrug. "Maybe she thinks she's got some competition..."

"Hmm..." He nods, amused at my response, and for some reason I need to make sure he's really here and not some other dude who wanted to chat. His chair is empty at his table, and now the brunette I noticed earlier is watching our conversation with eager eyes. She looks down and eats her lobster as I look. My cast isn't eating that...then it clicks.

"So, Chad."

"You know me, then? Oh, who am I kidding, everyone knows me." He smiles and shakes his head. "Oh, and I don't spend hours on my hair, it's just naturally perfect."

I laugh, and watch as his eyes get some sort of flash of recognition.

"Are you on a drama?" I ask.

"Uh, yeah." He spoke like it was obvious.

"A very famous show?"

"Very." He nods.

"Do you think you're the best actor of our generation?"

"Totally, you already know me so well."

I speed up my words.

"And are you guys more famous than my show?"

"Very."

"So there's a rivalry?"

"A strong one."

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Very," And then I hear a hand slap over his mouth. When I look back, I smirk at his wide eyes and shocked expression.

"Nice one, Monroe." He looks pleased.

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"How do you know my name?"

Chad misses a beat, but answers on the second.

"You're name has gotten around fast." He shrugs.

"So it seems," I say slowly, a tad bit suspicious.

"Allison Monroe?" He double checks.

I turn to face him.

"I usually let people I like call me Sonny. My nickname," I twirl a piece of hair around my finger and bite my lip.

"Cute," He smiles seductively, and I'm surprised how easily we're conversing- or, flirting. "You like me, then?"

"Did I say, that?" I look at him, mockingly curious for a second before smirking and walking off.

Oh, I was always incredibly good at that.

I walked over to my cast's table, very nervous of they're reaction toward me. Was I worthy of them? What if they were as stuck up as Tawni? Oh, no, what if they think I'm really weird?

When I make it to the table, they all look up, except for Tawni. That annoys the heck out of me, but I hide it.

"Hi. I'm Allison Monroe, you're new cast mate." I say brightly holding out my hand.

Nico Harris smiles hugely and stands up, scooting his chair back. Grady, Zora, and (finally) Tawni follows suit. Tawni does so grumpily, though.

"Well, hello, there, Allison." Nico reaches for my hand, but instead of shaking it like I anticipated, he presses his lips to it. I blush like crazy and move onto Grady.

"Hi Grady."

"Hi, Allison." He shakes my hand and smiles warmly.

"This is waaay too formal," I say.

"Got that right."

Zora reaches for my hand, and I pull mine back.

"What?" She asks in a weird voice.

"Seriously think I can't see that buzzer on your finger?"

She slumps and pulls it off, placing it on the table.

"It worked on Nico..."

Nico chuckled. "And I never do anything stupid like that again. I was so freaked that I fell over onto Grady who fell onto Tawni who got her lipstick smeared all over her face!"

Everyone burst out laughing. I quickly stopped, a little embarrassed. When everyone except Tawni stopped laughing, I grinned at how nice they were being.

"Oh, and Allison?" Grady gets my attention.

"Oh, you guys can call me Sonny."

"Cool." He nods. "I think we should warn you. We saw you with Chad Dylan Cooper-"

Everyone gasped and put their hand on their heart.

"Oh," I look at Tawni. "I guess you weren't being dramatic then?"

"Aah! She said the D-word!" Zora yelled.

I take a step back, leaning with my hands up in surrender. Then I waved them around as I said, "What's wrong with say drama and Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"Oh, I can't take it anymore!" Tawni shrieks, and runs out of the cafeteria.

"We don't say his name, Sonny." Nico states darkly.

"Dramatic!" I sing song.

When they all gasp, I put my hand over my mouth. I completely forgot in two seconds. Sorry, I mouth.

Grady shakes his head.

"Sonny, you gotta understand. They think they're way better than us because they're number one of the shows and get fancy food and everything. It sickens me..." He sneers.

"So we don't like them, then?"

They nod.

"And what about Ch- the guy I was talking to?"

"Don't get your hopes up..." Zora shakes her head. "He's Hollywood's bad boy. Also a real heartbreaker. He hits on every girl he sees. I'm pretty sire he was doing the same to you."

For some reason this really disappoints me. I turn my head to the table, watching as they all laugh at something I hadn't heard. Now that I really look, they look like something from a movie. A perfect scene, perfectly played out and just...perfect. I was suddenly very intimidated. So, when Chad looks my way, he frowns but turns back to the brown haired girl, the one I caught eaves-dropping on our conversation before.

"That's horrible," I say. How could one be so mean?

"Yeah. I heard he has this book where he marks down all the girls he gets and then dumps them in a week. It's really stupid. He's really stupid."

"That's why we don't speak to him. He's a jerkk all in all, so we don't speak. At all."

I nod, "Got it."

Then the nagging feeling that I must know something comes back at the same time my phone rings.

I look at it strangely, thinking that this wasmy answer. When I dig it out of my pocket, Paramore's song Hallelujah comes on. I read the caller I.D. it's unknown.

"Do you mind?" I ask.

"No," They answer, going back to their meatball subs.

I push the answer button on my iPhone and press it to my hair.

"Hello?" I greet slowly, more like a question.

"Is this Allison Monroe?" A female voice asks. It is completely unfamiliar to me.

"Um, yes. This is she." I nod, feeling stupid because this person can't see me.

I hear soft chatting in the background, so I try to focus in on what this person is saying.

"Is your mother's name Connie Monroe?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I should be giving you any information like that."

"I'm a cop, miss, answer the question."

I widen my eyes at this. Why would a cop be calling my cell phone?

"Yes, Connie Monroe is my mother's name." I whisper into the phone.

The police sighs on the other end of the phone.

"I'm so very sorry, Allison, but there's been an incident."

"Why kind of incident? Where's my mom?"

Another sigh. "She got in a car crash this morning."

I freeze.

Every limb, muscle, everything, immediately goes still. My mind goes numb, and my vision goes blurry as my hearing goes a little dull. The loud chatter lulls into a soft hum behind me and my breath catches in my throat. But then I realize, this is probably just some crazy person who was calling my phone and pranking me. I'll ask some more questions.

"What do you mean _she's dead_?" I ask a little louder than necessary.

"We have decided that she was going much too fast to the airport...that seems to be the direction her car was going. When it happened, we got plenty of calls about a speeder who..."

Her voice fades out as my mind wanders. I had killed my own mother. She had tried to come after me after realizing I wasn't there. Se sped because of me, lost control because of me, and crashed...because of me. I killed her. I had murdered another.

"That can't be. She's the only one left in my family...I don't have any other blood relations."

"Yes, yes, I know. We checked her will. You wishes you to stay with a very close friend of hers. They went to college together?"

"No I'm not staying with some random person my mom used to know." I sat quickly.

"Sorry, hun. That's what it says right here. We're notifying this woman right now. She lives in Hollywood...Danielle Cooper?"

"Doesn't ring a bell." I shake my head.

"Well, I've got someone on the phone with her right now...what have you got?" She asks some. "Okay, Allison, this woman says she knows you. You have to be there in a few days."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm not."

"If you don't, hon, then it's against the law. It says in your file you're not even eighteen yet."

"I know! How do you expect me to live with some random person that I've never even met before?"

"Oh, I think you'll be alright. Please just do it. It's either that or a foster home."

And with that, she hangs up after giving me the lady's number.

Why does Danielle _Cooper_ ring a bell?


	5. Why Is She Under The Table?

**Sorry for the late update guys. I've been working on my other stories and, well, this one isn't exactly the favorite for my readers! :p If you like it, thx so much! I hope to see some more reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC... :(**

**Here's chapter four!**

**xXx**

**Chad POV**

This is just too bad.

How could I be so stupid? I should have just charmed the girl. Just flirted for two seconds, made her aware of how amazing I am, and left her feeling totally dazzled. But, no. I had to take it too far, forget the plan, and just flirt with her like any other girl I would. But, she was different.

Sonny didn't seem like the kind of girl who would be the Hollywood type. The conceited, rude, and mean kind. And that was hard to find in this place.

I had just finished shooting the last scene for Mackenzie Falls, and I was walking out of the studios into the warm and humid night. The shooting didn't go so great. I couldn't get that brunette off my mind. The way she twirled her hair around her finger, the way she bit her lip when I would say something flirtatious, just the way she was had me caught. I sigh. It was dark now, eight o'clock. The clouds covered most of the sky, and just a few of the stars were visible. I didn't bother to look up, for I walked straight to my car.

On my way down the steps, I heard a car door open. I turned automatically turned toward the sound, just a reflex reaction. I caught sight in the darkness Sonny Monroe herself. She was getting into a dark purple convertible, throwing her bag of things into the backseat. Then, the door slammed. Leaning against the wall, I decided I'd wait for her to leave before I left. I watched from the corner of my eye as she got in the driver's seat. She checked to make sure she had all her things. Then, the engine quietly purred to life and she backed out carefully, exiting the parking lot and my sight altogether.

Her face...she seemed...devastated. That's no overstatement. Sonny seemed heartbroken, hurt, and confused. Why was she acting- or looking- this way? What was the problem? Crushing the hope that I could go and talk to her about what was up, since she already left, I rubbed my neck and walked.

I sigh. Why did this girl have to show up? Just show up and disrupt the easy going rivalry between the shows? Though those questions were definitely going to have to be looked over, the real question was: _Is she showing up a _bad_ thing?_

My mind immediately responded with a positive. Everything was going great. Mackenzie Falls is-and always will be- number one, the casts fight and tease each other every day, they gasp when hey say my name or the word 'drama'. It was the perfect setup to a perfect future of hate between the shows. But that positive ball of sunshine has to come in here and brighten everyone's day. In a way, the thought of hre had me...happy. Ugh.

I shake my head and make my way to my black convertible; top down, ready to be driven. I smirked at how Sonny and I had almost the exact same car. Weird...I guess.

I threw my stuff in the passenger seat and buckled up. Yep, people, Chad Dylan Cooper follows the law. After the belt clicked, I put the keys in the ignition and turned them. The engine was barely made out beneath the music that started in the car. I turned it down quickly; not because I didn't like Van Halen, but because it was very loud. Turning it down to a considerable volume, I put the car in reverse and backed out, watching to make sure no car or person was behind me. After it was clear, I zoomed down the road and to the incredible mansion I call home.

* * *

I pulled into the driveway, confused about how the garage was closed. There was another one, surprisingly, but it's full of the other cars we use. Don't ask. I parked on the side of the road, getting out of the car gracefully. Once again, heat and humidity engulfed me, and I took in a deep breath, tasting the air. I, personally, liked the morning. The way the sun would rise over the hill behind my house, and I could watch through the window the first pang of light to hit Hollywood.

Despite that, I enjoyed the air before walking into the house and locking the door behind me.

"I'm home!" I called.

No response.

* * *

** Sonny POV**

I saw a middle aged woman, eh, maybe early thirties, standing out on the very long driveway. I could see her face- she was crying, too. Yes, too. Tears were rolling down my cheeks at this house. It was huge, and I was sure I would enjoy it, but it wasn't like home. It wasn't home, period. But, I didn't want to make this woman's life hard. She hadn't asked for me, I hadn't asked for her. So, might as well make it best for both of us. Ugh.

The woman noticed my car and smiled sheepishly. She began to usher me into the garage, and I nodded to her while I pulled into the space next to a shiny sliver Volvo. I smirked at how she didn't have ten cars or something. It would be funny if she had, like, two garages with the other cars. I would laugh. Hard.

But now was not the time for laughing. My mother had just died. I already called Lucy. We had a very heartfelt conversation, and I was relieved Lucy hadn't spoken to her so she wouldn't feel guilty about me leaving. Too bad she does anyway.

I took the keys out of the car, and just sat for a second. The garage was surprisingly small for a house this big, it looks like it must have cost my paycheck times one million. Probably more. I felt guiltier thinking about how I would be living here for the rest of my childhood life. I had two more years till I'm a legal adult. So, I would be living the good life and not mourning over my mother. That's horrible! I would mourn and cry and sniffle every day for her for the rest of my life.

But now, it's time to meet my new 'mom'. I shivered for many different reasons. Let's put it at that.

I opened the door carefully and stepped out, slowly advancing the woman who was not advancing me. She stayed put, trying not to overdo herself and get ahead of me, probably. I made my way to her and stopped about two yards away. The only sound was the quiet sobs we both shared, but they seemed much too loud in the silence of the night. No cars came by. No bird chirped. No leaves rustled on the trees. All was still and silent, as if the world was waiting with unease for our first meeting. The feeling is mutual.

"Allison, I'm so sorry." She says, and her voice is gentle and sweet. Immediately I feel like I'm okay, like it's all going to be alright. When I look up at her, I see a little of my mom in her. My stomach tightens for a moment, but then I think, I want this. I wanted my mom with me. And now, this is her. I smile a tad to myself, but then it disappears as the woman advances me.

She develops me into a hug. I, being the hugger that I am, hug back fiercely. I was amazed at myself for taking comfort from a complete stranger, I guess I'd have to get used to this. We stayed there for a few minutes, and I felt like I was getting to know her just by being close to her. Then, the woman chuckled.

"Sorry," She sniffed, and I did, too. "I'm a hugger."

"That makes two of us." I whisper.

"What a coincidence."

We pull back and look at each other for a minute, just studying the other. This person was obviously in shape. Very lithe and fit. She had long, blonde hair that had plenty of fat curls in it and fell a few inches below her shoulders. Sort of like mine, but I had more of waves, and, then again, she was blonde. The street light allowed me to take into account her soft blue eyes that were very inviting, and the plenty of laugh lines. She seemed like an extroverted kind of person. I had a feeling we would get along well.

"Oh, excuse me, hon. Let's go inside so I can introduce myself and everything." She nods to herself, and I nod, too. After she closes the garage with a pad that's located on the wall next to it, she ushers me inside.

I walk in, and it's pretty dark. My eyes have not yet adjusted to it before she flicks the light on and closes the door. I was greeted to a very elegant looking home. It was very grand, and, to me, a little intimidating. I'll try to get used to it as easily as I can.

I'm guessing we're in the area in between the rooms. I was standing on the wood floor, a dark brown. To my left, but ahead, was a staircase that circled up to the upper floor. To my right, there was a dark blue room. It looked very relaxing. The walls were painted, and everything was blue except the usual splashes of white and brown accessories. There were pictures in there, too, but I didn't bother to look before I got used to the house. I would get used to my new home before my new family. Straight ahead was a kitchen I could tell was sophisticated looking, but I couldn't make it out because of the curl in the hallway. To my left was a large grandfather clock, a soft, tan color. All in all, a very neat and calm place.

"I can take your coat, Allison." She offers.

I take it off and hand it to her with a grateful smile. "Sonny, please."

"Sonny," She nods and smiles, too, pleased with my reaction.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, hon."

I look around, thinking of something to say as she hangs my coat in the closet that's right next to the front door.

"You have a very beautiful home." I comment.

She nods. "Thank you. YOu aven't seen the half of it, though. I'm glad you like it, but such a shame you're here."

I sigh.

"C'mon, let's go to the kitchen and bond over some coffee."

I perked up. "Ooh, coffee!"

"I guess we share the same obsession?" She laughed. It sounded like the laugh was practiced. No, not necessarily _practiced_, but habitual. Her laugh was perfect, like she's been doing it all her life. It surprised me- everyone said the same thing to _me_.

"In a way," I smile at her, and follow her to the kitchen. When we get there, I gasp. The whole thing was black and white with splotches of silver here and there. It was as if it were created for someone who loved to cook fancy things. Fancy schmancy. I liked it. "Nice!" I compliment with enthusiasm.

"Thanks." She laughs, "I couldn't resist the colors. This is just where I cook. No one ever really comes in here but me. We eat in the next room." She points.

There's another room behind a swinging door, but I don't go in yet. I just sit at a stool by the counter and watch her. Sooner than I expect, it's finished. She pours it into two mugs and I follow her into the next room.

When the door swings open, I begin to study: The main color is a bright yellow. The walls were that color. I was going to like this room a lot, I could tell. The room faces east, for there was a compass on the wall for some reason. The cabinets were painted a light tan-ish color with darker brown lines covering it. There was a circular table in the center of the room, and a countertop to the left of me. The room was small yet large enough for some reason. I was fascinated by all the windows in the room, but now it was dark, so I couldn't see anything.

The woman took a seat and I took a seat across from her, carefully putting my mug down to sit.

"Well, Sonny, I can't believe I haven't told you my name yet." She chuckles.

"Is it Danielle?" I ask. "You look like a Danielle."

"Yes!" She seems surprised. "It is Danielle!"

I laugh. "I'm kidding, I didn't know. They told me your name earlier today."

"Ah!" She accuses me, but we both continue laughing. For a reason unknown to me I think this is what I had been doing all my life. We converse so easily I have a feeling I had done this every day. This woman makes me feel like I've known her forever, and we were just getting acquainted after a few years. The funny part- that's not the case.

"I'm very sorry, Sonny. We were best friends in college." Danielle informs me. I realize she's talking of my mom.

"I can tell. You seem like the kind of person she would get along with. I guess we were alike that way." I compliment, and she blushes.

"Aw, just like your mother. Finding the best in people." I take a sip of coffee. I nod, putting the mug down after tasting the most delicious coffee.

"Yes." She looks into the distance, seeing things much too secluded for me to notice. "So, where would you like to start?"

Hmm, where should we start? My history, more tears, her history...

"Your history. Some stuff about you." I decide.

"Alright..." Danielle's eyes widen. "Geez, there's a lot of it."

I laugh.

"Well, the beginning..." And she begins her story.

She tells me of her childhood. How she was lucky and had enough money to go around with her three sisters and two brothers. I always wanted siblings. She continues with her teen years, how she finds her high school sweetheart, and where they got to. She tells me about when her parents died, and I smile in pity. She does, too, but goes on. Then, apparently she gets married to that same guy.

"You wouldn't believe how happy I was when he proposed. It was wonderful, I was thrilled! When we got married...I was incredibly happy. I had it great! But then, guess what I find out two years later?" She speaks as though we were gossiping, leaning forward with her hands on the table.

"What?" I say low, smiling in wonderment.

"He's got another woman!"

I gasp. For real.

"That's horrible!" I say incredulously, leaning back.

"I know." She sighs, shaking her head with pursed lips. I can tell she's not hurt about it though.

"What a jerk." I say, sipping some coffee.

"Exactly!" She nods in approval of my statement. "And you know what I did?"

I raise my eyebrows in expectation.

"I didn't think twice." She shakes her head. "I didn't look back. I smacked him silly and kicked his butt outta my house!"

"Good for you!" I give her a high five, and smile huge. This woman is fantastic.

"Thank you!" She bows. I laugh. "Haven't seen him since- I mean, who was I to marry a man named Harold?"

I snort, almost spitting my coffee out of my nose. "You're kidding! _Harold_?"

"Yep." She nods, but then shakes her head. "Best part of the story is- I think the part where we got divorced was when I was happiest! Didn't even cry, girl. No tears form this woman."

"Yeah! Girl Power!"

She puts her hands in the air as though she were thanking the Girl Power Gods. I laugh hysterically and she does, too. After a fit of full blown out laughing, we hear something. Someone.

"I'm home!" A voice calls. It sounds familiar...I can't place my finger on it. I glance at the clock: 8:30. I freeze, I didn't want to meet anyone yet.

I look at Danielle. She's frozen, too.

"Who is that?" I whisper.

"I didn't tell him about you yet! He was at work!" She whisper/screams.

"What do we do?"

"Hide!" She commands.

And I do so.

* * *

** Chad's POV**

"Hello? Mom?" I call again.

I hear someone scrambling.

"Oh, honey, you're home!"

"Hey, mom."

I develop her in a hug, having already gotten settled and taken my shoes off.

"Well, let's go get a snack and you can tell me how your day went." She tells me quickly.

I study her in confusion of her current state. She seems a little flushed as though she were busy with something. She's been laughing- I can hear it in her voice and see it on her face.

"What have you been up to?" I ask slowly.

"Oh," She says with a dismissal wave of her hand. "Not much."

"What are you so flushed about?"

She looks at me with a look of innocence. "What? Nothing!" Se laughs at my suspicion- her laugh is off. She slaps my arm playfully.

"Mom?" I say slowly.

"Oh, well...I was laughing at my daily calendar joke- it was funny." She says too fast.

"Oh really?"

She nods. "Yeah!"

"What did it say?" I ask with fake curiosity.

"Oh! Um..." She looks away. "Uh- Knock knock!"

I roll my eyes. "Who's there?"

A pause. "...COW!!"

My yes widen at her sudden outburst and then the fit of laughter comes on. I look at her like she's crazy.

"What? It's funny! Because...cow has...nothing to do with it..."

I stare at her with real concern. "Let's just eat something then."

"Okay," She says quickly, and turns on her heel to enter the kitchen. I give her some time before I go, too.

I watch her put a dish in the sink with a clatter and run to the fridge and relax like she's been there for while. I snort quietly.

"So..." She says. "Want some coffee?"

"I feel like you already had coffee."

"Oh...good one, Chad!"

I hear a gasp. I turn to my mother in confusion.

"Why did you just do that?" I ask.

"Do what?" She says innocently with a shrug of her shoulders. She already has coffee ready and pours it in a mug for me and sits down.

"Gasp?" I say.

"Oh! Because I love coffee! Duh!"

And when I walk over to the table, I catch sight of what I'm not supposed to know. I smirk at this, hiding my surprise as I sit down and she passes me the cup. She sips eagerly, like she hasn't drank anything in forever.

"So, hon. How was your day?" She asks me.

"Good, good." I decide to mess with what I'm not supposed to know. "There's a new girl at the studios."

"You don't say?" Mom asks.

"Yeah..."

"She pretty?"

"Very," I laugh. "but she already knows that."

Mom looks amused and confused for a sec, but I shake my head and continue.

"She's on the rival show."

"So Random?" Mom knows a lot about the rivalry. But, it looks as if she didn't know this fact.

"Yep," I say. "She is."

"What's her name?"

"Allison Monroe." And she chokes on her coffee for a sec. I smirk.

"For a second I thought I liked her." I told the two with pride. "But, then, I remembered she's on the rival show and blah, blah, blah...I would get fired if anyone saw me with her outside of work."

"You don't say?" She says again.

"Yep."

"Well, you know I wouldn't bring her to the house or anything."

"Oh?" I smile knowingly.

"Yes." She nods, thinking I'm clueless.

"Then why is she under the table?"

* * *

**So...whadya think? Pretty long, I hope it wasn't confusing. Please please please review!!! :)**


	6. Nice Pants

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC**

**Sonny**

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper. Dylan Cooper. Cooper. _Cooper. _**Cooper.** Coooooper. That's why Danielle _Cooper_ rung a bell. That's why it sounds familiar. That's why my life is going to be miserable! I have to live with- GASP!- Chad Dylan Cooper.

And I actually did gasp, people.

"Why did you just do that?" Chad- GASP!- asks.

I hear his mother's voice- and I'm still in shock- answer soon afterwards.

"Do what?" Oh jeez. While I'm living here, I'm going to teach that woman to act,

or at least lie. I myself am not good at lying, but I can certainly act my way out of things. Act, no lying. And Danielle needs some serious work. The fake innocence drained from her voice and she sounded much too stressed out. Good try, though. But actors are taught to make sense of this sort of behavior.

"Gasp?" Chad- GASP!- replies. Maybe I don't have to gasp in my head. When I say it out loud I do, but not in my head. It's getting annoying.

Danielle continues her horrible- excuse my being rude- lying skills. "Oh! Because I love coffee! Duh!"

I look at Chad. No gasp. From under the table I can barely make all his face out, and the legs are blocking some of my view. His hair is slightly disheveled, looking a little bit more normal since it's not perfect in every way. I had found out earlier today but after our transaction that he was on Mackenzie Falls, the hottest drama of today, and he was Mackenzie. No wonder he's got such a big head, I think to myself. His uniform was still in tact, his tie loose around his neck and jacket off. The way he can wear a tie and fancy jeans had me a little put on- the way he can pull off the casual and fancy style at the same time. Altogether, the Chad he shows here I already liked better than the Chad Dylan Cooper at the studios.

I continue to watch him as he watches his mother. I can't blame him for being very suspicious. This woman is usually the amazing person I had been conversing with a few minutes ago. She was now acting like a lunatic. He has to find out sometime- the hard way. The way _I _had to find out about _him_. As I continue to stare- study, I continued to _study_, something terrible happened. Now, I couldn't tell if it actually happened, but I can swear that I saw his eyes dart to mine when I shifted my weight to the left. But, they darted away so quickly I wasn't sure. The way he smirked, though, had me really paranoid.

Chad began to walk toward me. Well, not really me, but the table. Then he was out of my sight as he came to the seat I had sat in prior to him. The chair made barely any noise because of the softness on the bottom. Then he stepped in and pulled the chair to him, sitting down. My intake of breath was as quiet as I could make it, and I scooted quickly and carefully backward and away from his bare feet.

Just my luck, Danielle decided to test my super spy skills and see how skinny I am by pulling the chair across from Chad out and coming in. My eyes widen in disbelief. She knew I was under here, why is she trying to make this more difficult than it has to be? I shuffle silently onto my stomach, scrunching my eyes closed in fright. Then, when I'm in the plank position, _everyone_ is comfortable and not touching. Thank you, Danielle. So much. My mouth stayed agape as they began to speak as though nothing strange was going on.

"So, hon, how was your day?" Danielle starts an easy-going conversation as my arms begin to ache. My lips form a pouting expression as my stomach responds to the plank position. Danielle didn't give me time to stretch before starting our unexpected workout. Grr.

"Good, good." I can detect laughter in Chad's voice. "There's a new girl at the studios."

My stomach lurches now from unease. They were not about to talk about me when I was _right there_? I was not a very irritable person, it takes a lot to get me upset or angry, but this whole situation had me agitated in less than the few the sentences that escaped the oblivious ones' mouths you finish.

"You don't say?" Danielle says, and I can tell she doesn't know about me. I hadn't told her, because we were too busy talking about what a jerk her ex-husband was. She doesn't know about me being on So Random, therefore she doesn't know about the rivalry, therefore she doesn't know I CANNOT live here. Too bad I was forced here.

"Yeah…" Chad trails off.

"She pretty?"

I hold in the fit of giggles that question brought on. Ah, it was marvelous when I tricked him into admitting to me that he thought I was pretty. I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I turned to where his legs were, as if to test his reaction and watch his expression. At this I rolled my eyes- sometimes I could be a real airhead. But then I noticed a dust bunny on his pant leg. I tried to look away, but then it really bugged me. I looked back at it, just sitting there, minding its own business. I looked away with a stern expression, I couldn't touch him. But- that stupid bunny is getting annoying!...I guess it doesn't take a lot to get me irritated. But this time doesn't count.

Chad chuckles. "Very." I squash the butterflies best I could. "But she already knows that."

There's a moment of silence.

"She's on the rival show."

"So Random?" Oh, I guess she _does_ know about the rivalry.

"Yep, she is."

"What's her name?"

"Allison Monroe."

I guess Danielle was taking a drink of coffee, because then I hear it sputter from her mouth as she chokes in surprise. I shake my head, but then stop immediately after realizing I could bump one of them by accident. Again with the eye-rolling. This is useless and just stupid. I sigh quietly and continue to listen.

I hear pride in his voice when Chad speaks again. "For a second I thought I liked her," Wait, what? A second? "But then I remembered she's on the rival show and blah, blah, blah…" …Why do I feel disappointed? "I would get fired if anyone saw me with her outside of work."

Danielle's leg starts to shake uncomfortably. "You don't say?"

"Yep." Chad's voice exposes his amusement. Oh no.

"Well, you know I wouldn't bring her into the house or anything." Way to be obviously specific. Oh jeez.

"Oh?" Chad says…knowingly? Eep!

"Yes." Innocence is the first thing we need to work on.

"Then why is she under the table?"

My whole body freezes. AAAAAHHH!!

"What do you mean?" Danielle says too quickly. 'She's not in my house!"

"Mom, I can see her."

I squeal, scrambling out from under the table quickly and standing up. I swipe my hair from my eyes and wipe dust off my dress.

"Ah!" Danielle points an accusing finger. "Who are you? What are you doing in my house?!"

I throw my hands in the air and back down- a sign of exasperation.

"After all we've been through!" I say.

"Uh-I.." her eyes widen in confusion. "I don't know you!"

"Then how come I know everything about your life!" I point now.

"Because I just told you. AH!" She covers her mouth. "You tricked me into saying that!"

"Oh," I laughed. "I didn't. Trust me. Take it from someone who knows." I look at Chad pointedly.

"Okay, okay." Chad says. "First of all: I'm allowed to call you pretty if I want to."

"You called me _very_ pretty." Correction.

His eyes widen, and I laugh at how similar he is to his mother. "You made me say that!"

"It's not like you lied!"

He opens his mouth to object, but then closes it.

"That's all I'm sayin'." I put my hands up in defense.

"Why are you in my house?"

This is when I feel uncomfortable. My hands go behind my back. I begin to fidget and look at Danielle for help. When she looks away out the window into the darkness, sighing, I bite my lip.

"Um- you know! Just visiting!" I say perkily. So much for good acting.

"I've only known you for less than twenty-four hours and I can already tell when you're lying."

I begin to hyperventilate.

"Well…" What am I supposed to say to that!? "Um, my mother- "My voice cracks – "knew Danielle in college and now I'm coming to visit for a very long time." I look at him and smile after my rushed words, trying to look innocent. I am innocent, I tell myself.

He turns to his mom. "What?" He's completely confused.

"Listen, Chad." Danielle begins seriously.

"Gasp!" I cover my mouth, and Chad smirks while his mom just looks confused.

"Huh?" She asks.

"Nothing. Continue."

"Chad."

"Ah!"

"Sonny." Danielle looks at me strangely.

Chad gasps.

"That's my thing!" I objected.

"It's not like I can't do it!" He argues.

"Nuh-uh!" I whine like a two-year-old.

He looks exasperated for a second then continues, "Why are you in my house?"

I was so into the fact we were arguing quickly that I blurt out the answer:

"Because I'm living here!"

My hand doesn't fly to my mouth. I don't cringe in case he's going to burst. I don't slouch. I watch him with a stern expression- reminding me of the dust bunny. I didn't look down at it, it would be annoying. Very annoying. I wait for his response, and he turns to his mother.

"_What_?" He says loudly, over-pronouncing each syllable of the word.

Danielle sighs. "Listen, sweetie. Sonny's had a horrible loss-"

Chad looks to me right when my face crumples. I turn away.

"And she needs to stay with us. I'm sorry you had to find out like _this_."

Chad doesn't accept it yet. "Why can't she stay somewhere else?"

Her face hardens, as well as her words. "I thought that the foster home would be a little uncomfortable for her."

By now I'm by the wall just bumping my head against the wall. I shake my head after every bump.

"Is this why you asked me to park in the comfortable part of the house?" I hear Chad's voice, quieter than before.

"Yes. Soon we will go back to the other part. I guess."

"What's the other part?" I ask, honestly curious.

"Well," Danielle. "This is sort of the homey part of the whole mansion. We prefer to use that area instead of this one, but I didn't want you to be intimidated my it when you first came. Especially the back yard…yes. It's very overwhelming."

My mind flies with the incredible possibilities. "Okay. Thanks for thinking about me."

"Of course."

I turn toward them again. I don't look straight at him, but in my peripheral vision I see Chad just plain out staring at me. I grow uncomfortable under his gaze, but shrug it off. I look directly at Danielle.

"Um, where will I be sleeping?"

"Oh," She says, a little flustered. "Uh-" She looks at Chad worriedly for a second and then back to me. "When we go back to the normal part of the house, I'll take you out and we can buy whatever you want for your new room. For now…I figured Chad would be enough of a gentleman to let you use his room for the night."

I open my mouth to object. "No, no- that won't be necessary. I can just…sleep on the couch?" I sort of guess at the end, my shoulders lifting in an uncomfortable sign.

"No." Chad shakes his head, butting in. My eyes move to him, and there's something in them that I can't recognize. Some strong emotion I couldn't comprehend. "I'll show you to _my _room."

I ignore the snotty attitude as Chad passes me, bumping my shoulder. I turn and follow him out of the kitchen and back into the hallway in between the rooms. I take a deep breath as he begins to go upstairs.

I think about how I forgot to talk to Danielle. I turn away from the twirling staircase and back toward the kitchen, but she's already behind me. My throat closes up, thinking about my mother. The tears form in my eyes, but I blink them back, trying to look strong in front of my new family. Danielle smiles sadly at me.

"I just want to say thank you." I tell her. "For everything. Now I know I won't be that miserable living with my mother's friend."

Well, Chad sort of cancels it out, but you understand.

Danielle replies, "Your mother would have been proud of you."

When she reaches out, I more than happily wrap my arms around her, developing her into a hug. Her embrace is warm, inviting, comfortable, easy. I think this is the millionth time I've hugged her. I lean my head down on her shoulder, a few tears falling before I gain back my control.

_Your mother would have been proud of you_. Oh, yeah. She would be proud of leaving her all alone in Wisconsin. She would have been proud of me being the cause if her death. She would have been proud of totally ditching her for a dream that had one in a million chance of ever coming true. She would have been so proud.

I giggle in a sad manner, thinking this over.

"No, she wouldn't have been." I whisper.

I pull back, only to see Lucy's face in Danielle's. I remember when I pulled back away from Lucy, climbing down her vine for the last time. Shutting out my whole life and childhood home by just closing the front door. I shake my head at Danielle's concerned expression.

"Good night," we both mumble simultaneously. Just like Lucy and I.

My face goes blank, trying to rid the memories from my head. I nod to the woman who would be the raiser of the rest of my years before adulthood. Smiling very softly, I trudge up the stairs, surprisingly none of them creaking.

* * *

**Chad.**

I watch the scene with this weird feeling in my gut. It was strange, watching my enemy- even if she might be a _little_ bit really pretty- hug my mother like she was holding onto dear life. My mother said she had a horrible loss. What had she lost? If she's living with us, it means a person. A family member. This girl had to have gone to a foster home if she didn't have us. How did she know us in the first place?

"You mother would be proud of you." Ah…her mother. Gone. Now Chad Dylan Cooper can feel a little pity. She had lost her mother, so does that mean her mother had known my mother? I would find out when she came upstairs.

I watched with this same feeling that I was completely unbeknownst to. The way my mom hugged back…it made something in my stomach lurch. My heart did these weird thing where it slows down. All in all, I was feeling sad, lonely, desperate. Ah! This was not…no…jealousy? I hadn't hugged my mother in a long time. We talk, we bond, but we don't really show affection other than our words. It made me think that Allison Monroe was taking my mother away from me. But of course, this nice girl form Wisconsin would never think of doing such a horrible thing. I could already tell she was the nice, naïve, goody-two-shoes.

I was watching Sonny's facial expression. They ranged from amusement to heartbreak. I watched as she debated something in her mind, having to do with my mom's last statement.

I would never admit it aloud- anymore- but Allison Monroe was very pretty. Now, I wouldn't go as far as beautiful…but attractive was definitely her adjective. Everything about her was different. They way she talked, what she did, what she thought…it was interesting. She wasn't just thinking all the time- _Oh! He's cute! _Or _Oh no, I broke a nail! _She was different.

…I like different.

I listened closer when Sonny's lips moved.

"No, she wouldn't have been."

Why not?

I quickly moved deeper into the hallway when they pulled apart. They nodded to each other, and Sonny began to climb the stairs. I scrambled up and ran as quietly as I could to the third door on the right. I leaned against it and relaxed like I'd been there for a while. When she finally made it up the stairs, I tried not to make it obvious that I was listening. I'm an actor for God's sake.

"Chad?" She says my name quietly after clearing her throat.

"Yes," I say. It's obviously me isn't it? I'm one of a kind n looks and behavior.

She walks toward me but leans against the other wall. "Sorry about the whole room thing."

"Whatever," I say coldly, and immediately regret it. She pulls her hair away form her face and looks away, biting her lip. To find something to do, I turn the knob on the door and enter the room.

It's practically a replica of the blue and white room downstairs. I haven't been in here for forever. Eh, it's alright. Certainly not better than my other rooms.

"Nice," Sonny compliments.

"Yeah, yeah."

I look around and see her run out the door of the room. Wait, what? She just left the room. Then, about a minute later, she comes back with one suitcase. She breathes deeply, and I realize she just ran to her car and back.

"Okay, so…I think you've got this. Since I'm going to be sleeping on the couch for a Random…" I shivered at the thought, even if it is Sonny Monroe. "I get to at least change in here."

She rolls her eyes. "I'll go to the bathroom." She groans like a baby, and it takes everything I have not to at least chuckle. Whoa…weird. When the door closes behind her, I whip out a pair of red, black and white plaid pajama pants and take my clothes off. Replacing my Mackenzie Falls uniform with those pants, I call to her, "It's safe!"

She laughs. "Okay, good."

Sonny steps out of the bathroom and I swallow loudly. She's in just a white spaghetti-strap tank top and blue, black and white plaid pants. I can tell we have the same brand on.

She notices too. "Nice pants."

I just smirk.

The only thing I have on is those pants and I catch her plenty of times sneaking glances as she pretends to fidget with her suitcase.

"Stop checking me out, Monroe, and pay attention to what you're doing."

Sonny stands up straight and gapes at me, offended. "Oh, please!" Her voice goes high. "I was not!"

Her eyes dart to my chest and away. "You just did."

She just huffs and zips her suitcase up. When she stands back up, she's shocked to see that I've gotten into her bubble. Much too close to her, I lean down toward her.

Then, I had the naturally sudden urge to kiss her. But, of course, I would never kiss a Random….no way! So I leaned down with the smuggest smirk I could muster.

"I guess it doesn't matter." I breathe on her. She sighs dreamily, and I contain my laugher again. "You don't look half bad in a tank top yourself."

With that and a signature wink, I leave her to my room and fall to the couch.

And I would admit to _no one_ that I had been slightly attracted to Allison Monroe at that time.


	7. Favorite Nightmare

Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC!

I'm really sorry, everyone, for the late update. I think it's been almost a month! I've been busy lately…

Here's the next chapter

Chad.

xXx

I think I should have known better.

I had fallen asleep on the couch. The couch! Therefore there was no alarm or anything to wake me in time to get ready for work. I looked to the big and fancy clock on the wall and gasped. It was 7:30! Mr. Condor would kill me if he finds out I was late.

With the intimidating man in mind, I used his stern expression to get me to jump up from the couch. Stupid new girl. Stupid Sonny. Stupid her for being so distracting and making me sleep on the couch and try to be a "gentleman". Stupid cute.

Wait, what? Psh! I didn't just think that…okay, whatever. She's attractive. Ooh, Chad Dylan Cooper just called a Random cute! Big whoop.

As I leaped from the uncomfortable couch that I had surprisingly found sleep upon, a piece of paper crumpled and swayed to the floor. I rubbed my eyes to rid the sleepy state I was still in and bent to pick it up.

_Chad, _It read.

_I'm already on my way to work. Forgot to tell you yesterday that you're staying home with Sonny so she has a tour guide. Be nice. No foolishness. Be home for dinner tonight. Much Love._

_ Mom_

Great. I put the note on the coffee table across from the couch. Wait…coffee table? Oh, we're in the comfy part of the house. Which brought my mind back to Sonny. Was she still asleep? It still was really early, and I knew she wasn't a morning person because that's what she had told Marshall. I guess it wouldn't kill me to get some more sleep just this once.

But if I was going to get any sleep at all, it had to be on my bed in the fancy part of the house that my mom and I usually use. And that means little Miss Sonny Monroe was going to have to get her butt moving on over there so Chad Dylan Cooper can get some beauty sleep!

I set the pillows back in order on the couch and threw the blanket over my shoulder. I set my way up the spiraling stairs. When I reached the door to my room, I didn't think twice. I just opened it.

I immediately regretted it. I thought about closing the door again and just leaving to my better room, but my hesitation was already costing me. So, I focused on what was going on. Luckily she wasn't changing or anything, in fact, she was just lying on the bed, the sheets lifting when she breathed. The relief that coursed through me almost knocked me over. Thank _God _I hadn't walked in on anything.

I walked in quietly and came to the side of the bed she was facing. She was sleeping on her stomach, her head turned to the left; toward me. Her face was peaceful, soft. For some reason seeing her in this state brought a small smile to my lips. Her hair was sprawled out across the pillow behind her, and some of it brushed her cheeks, framing her face. As I took in the whole seen, she looked something of a movie, or something of a magazine, advertising the comfiest beds.

I stared at her. And stared…then I stared a little more. Something in my gut twisted as I watched her breath silently; in and out. It was a pleasant feeling, yet a nervous feeling. Noticing I'd been staring for several minutes, I decided to shake her awake. But what if she got mad? What if she didn't want me to be here? What if she didn't want me to see her asleep?

My internal dilemma was sort of ridiculous, I noticed. Chad Dylan Cooper does what he wants to do. So for some reason I found my hand reaching toward her heart-shaped face, my fingers slightly pushing her bangs away from her forehead. She didn't show any sign that she was awake. I couldn't seem to pull away from her. She was hypnotizing. And her eyes weren't even open.

My hand kept moving atop her skin. It was smooth, a perfect shade. Right in between pale and tanned. I brushed my fingers across her cheekbone, then moved up to take my whole hand and run my fingers through her silky smooth and surprisingly untangled hair. The soft brown was the perfect color against her skin. That's when it happened.

Sonny's breath had hitched, and she let her last air let out in a content sigh. That same feeling came back to me when I had come in minutes ago. My eyes widened. Her body shifted and I saw her hand coming up from under the sheets. What do I do?

Her hand became visible. It moved up her neck until it was on mine, pressing my hand against her cheek. Her brow furrowed as if in confusion. The way she moved had me thinking she wasn't even awake yet…but could it be possible she was still asleep?

Then something extraordinary happened.

A soft moan escaped her lips, and I realized she had spoken. I leaned closer to her, my face inches from hers as I tried to decipher any words coming from her.

"Chad," She sighed again. I was in complete shock. This girl- this girl who I'd just met yesterday- was sighing my name? I was frozen. The matter confused me. But what confused me most was that the matter had made me ecstatic, and that couldn't be.

I slowly- and regrettably- backed away from her sleeping form. A sadness crippled me as I pulled my hand away and hers went back under the sheets as if we'd never made any contact. Nothing had happened.

I stood up straight, looking at the wall blankly before shaking my head. I didn't dare look at the sleeping girl I'd just stared at for ten minutes straight. Even when I'd written a note on where I'd be and how to get there and came back into the room, I kept my eyes averted from her.

Quickly I ran from this part of the house to the more familiar part of the house. The bright and overwhelming sights greeted me as I flew the door open and ran up the stairs and to my room. I collapse on the bed, thinking of nothing other than the fact that I had touched Sonny Monroe in such a particular way that it made me uneasy. In the most pleasant way possible.

**xXx**

**Sonny.**

_I walked through the meadow slowly; so very slowly, absorbing it all. The meadow was a perfect circular shape, soothing and special. Colors splattered the area, mostly green. But there were also the hundreds of flowers, the yellow, red, purple… blue, even. The sun shone down brilliantly, highlighting the amazing scene. I lifted my head to the sky, closing my eyes and enjoying the bright sunlight dancing over my face, heating it. I spread my arms out and let the warmth bleed into my skin._

_ A slight breeze made its way through the clearing, rustling the leaves on the guardian trees and having the flowers sway. My cream colored dress flew out behind me, and I felt as if I were flying. The exhilaration of it all had me laughing aloud. This whole place was a miracle, a safe haven. I spun around, having my arms swing about along with me. The moment was perfect, but for some reason I knew that something could have made it more special. _

_ Just then, he emerged from the dark trees into the magical area. I smiled and began to run to him. He watched me with amused eyes and a soft smile as I came to him. When I neared, his arms spread out and then engulfed me in the most comforting embrace. I murmured his name as the sun shine on us both._

_ "Chad," I sighed, knowing this couldn't have felt more perfect. His hands rubbed soothing circles on my back. He smelled amazing.. _

_ All too soon, he pulled back. I leaned away, studied his face. His content expression was soft, easy. His blonde locks danced in the wind, and the way his eyes held mine was incredible. Any more sun on him and his blue eyes would sparkle. Well, at least one of them would._

_ Chad held me once again. Brown never left blue. His hand moved up to my face, stroking my cheekbone and brushing my bangs from my eyes. I brought my hand up to his, pressing it against my cheek. Goose bumps rose on my arms despite the heat._

_ "Chad," I breathed his name once more, cherishing the way it sounded on my lips. Some sort of recognition flashed in his eyes, and he came closer. I was eager for what was to come. His deep blue eyes closed, as did mine. And when his soft lips pressed against mine, I was in bliss._

I screamed. Seriously. I literally let a scream rip at my lungs. I could not have magical dreams about Chad. No, no. No, _no, NO_! He was the enemy! I haven't even known him for a week. My hand flew to my mouth, and I looked at the door as if he would break through it and come comfort me. Wait, what? No. Gah! This is bad. So very bad.

Immediately, I threw the covers off me. A little note surprised me as it swayed to the ground, like the flowers in my dream. _No more thinking about the dream!_ I picked it up hurriedly to get my mind off- you know what.

_I'm in the fancy part of the house in my room. There's a door in the back of the living room that will lead you there. On the second floor if you need me._

I assumed it was Chad. Just Chad Dylan Cooper. Just some random TV star I'm living with that I DON'T have magical dreams about. Yep. That's him.

I didn't even bother to get dressed because I couldn't- my suitcases were in the back seat of my car. I fled the room and down the spiraling staircase and to the blue, brown and white living room. The door was clearly visible, but yesterday I had thought it was just a closet or storage or something. I shook my head, a little exasperated yet excited about seeing the main part of the house. Hesitantly I reached toward the knob and twisted it. Pushing the door open, I gasped at what I saw.

It's much too extravagant to explain. You'd have to check out Paramore4eva0602's profile to find out.

I sprinted up the staircase closest to me and looked in all the doors. Opening one, I saw it was just a closet. I opened several doors just to find abandoned rooms. Then, I caught a bedroom. It was Danielle's. I moved to the next hallway as the aisle circled around, and then I flung the first door open.

There he was.

Chad continued to snore softly as if the door had not even banged against the wall. I then realized how stupid I was for not knocking on the doors. What if I had walked in on something? My mouth went agape. _What if he was getting dressed_!? I shook my head and let the door close behind me, the soft click barely heard. For a minute I just stared at him…asleep. But what if he didn't want me to see him asleep? What if he kills me for walking in when he's resting?

Realizing I should just walk out, something happened.

"Stop checking me out Monroe, and tell me what you want."

I was so shocked I didn't take time to think about that comment.

"I was _not_ checking you out!" I denied him fiercely.

He rolled over- for he had previously been on his side- and rolled his eyes at me while shaking his head. I just crossed my arms, not sure what to do in this situation. After he realized this, he sat up.

My intake of breath wasn't noticeable to him. I kept my eyes carefully averted from anywhere else but his eyes.

"What's the problem?" He sighs.

I couldn't help but think about my dream. I growled to myself.

"_The problem_ is that I had this crazy dream!"

Oh. My. Gosh. That wasn't supposed to come out of my mouth! What am I supposed to say now? I took a deep breath to calm myself- then I noticed something.

His room smells the same as he had in my dream.

Knowing myself like I do, I know I wasn't creative enough to dream up a smell like _that_.

Chad smirked at me. "I know. I think you were enjoying it."

"No," I shook my head. "I didn't have a dream. _I had a nightmare_!"

"Oh, well then I guess I wasn't in it." He boasted, pouting characteristically.

My eyes widened. "Uh, yeah. You were- _of course_- not in it."

He looked at me strangely. "You do know that I'm an actor, Sonny." I ignored the way my name rolled off his tongue. "I can read you so easily."

I snorted. "What are you saying?"

Chad pushed the sheets off of his legs. "I'm saying that your response to my words had me thinking I _was _in your dream."

I just rolled my eyes. "Well, you're wrong. Now come show me around your house."


	8. Kinda Fun

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC**

**Chad. **

**xXx**

The first thing Sonny and I did was go to her car and grab all of her things. We brought them inside and I led her to the room that would most likely be hers. It was pretty much the third-best bedroom. Hey, first come, first serve.

When we got all seven of her bags upstairs and near the door (it was four down from my bedroom) I opened the door.

The first thing I saw was the dark purple walls. The black canopy bed. The white bookshelf and the black dresser. The white door leading to the bathroom, and the purple and black patterns on it.

Then I heard Sonny's gasp.

The suitcase she was holding dropped to the floor, and, well, not really. It dropped on my foot. I cringed and gasped accidentally from surprise as pain rippled through my toes. I could hear the slap of Sonny's hand over her mouth.

"Are you crazy?" I moaned. My toes were definitely hurting.

She didn't miss a beat and she didn't stop looking away from the room. "Yeah, I am." She said smoothly. Then she turned to me. "I didn't mean to do that."

"Are you going to say sorry?" I asked incredulously.

She stared at me with a characteristic pout but amused eyes. "No. I don't think you deserve it." She said in a baby voice, and turned back into the room. "Did this bedroom come out of a magazine?"

"Probably." I growled, annoyed she wouldn't apologize. "This whole house is. I'm surprised I didn't wake up and come downstairs to find you fainted."

She shrugged and nodded. "It was overwhelming…but you know, I was in a hurry so I caught a glimpse of it, and that's pretty much it."

Her voice was soft, and I could tell her mind was distant; it showed on her face. The face that I had pressed my palm to, the face that seemed so content when she called my name. A shiver rippled through me…a shiver. It was freezing in here! Yeah…that's it.

"Why are you freaking out over some room?" I asked, bringing her bags in and setting them by the wall. She walked around, her hands skimming over everything in her reach as if she were making sure every detail of every speck of it was real. Her face brought on a new feature: pain.

"This was her room," She choked.

Oh, no. Please don't make me have to comfort anyone. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do tears. None whatsoever. I cursed that stupid magazine that my hopeful mother had looked through years ago…was this really her mother's room?

I didn't say anything.

Sonny continued, "This was Lucy's room."

So she called her mom by her first name? Strange.

"What do you mean?" I fished for some more information.

Did I want more information on this girl's life? Did I want to know her like I was leaning toward? If I did, that meant I wanted to be around her, to get to know the real Sonny. Would it be right if I tried to figure her out? Would it be wrong not to? If I didn't, she'd just be some sore thumb sticking out of my family. The Coopers and Sonny. Did I want to make her feel welcome? Did I want her to be my family? Was I supposed to know her, to love her?

…if that was the case, I couldn't deny the fact I didn't want to love her as a sister. Do I want to love Sonny Monroe?

I need to stop asking myself questions.

"I _mean_," Sonny mocked my last statement, completely oblivious to my recent internal-question-asking. "That this room is the exact same as my best friend's. Back in Wisconsin."

Okay, Sonny's mom is not named Lucy. Sonny has a best friend. Her name is Lucy. Lucy lives in Wisconsin. Lucy has this exact same room. This room is also in Wisconsin.

I should write this down somewhere.

Wait, what? I'm about to write stuff down. Yeah, right, _I don't want to know Sonny Monroe_. So why am I taking notes on her? I growled almost silently.

After half o a minute of Sonny touching everything she could see and me standing awkwardly in the doorway, I asked, "When are you going to unpack?"

"Right now." She answered immediately, coming toward the first bag.

I was a little startled, but I let it slide. "Do I have to help?"

She watched me with an amused smile. "Of course, any gentleman would, Chad."

Hmm…why does it feel like my name sounds better on her smooth, cherry red lips?

Oh. My. Gosh,

Unpack, Chad. Just, unpack.

I picked up another suitcase and threw it on the bed.

"Hold on," She said. "I don't want you running into anything embarrassing."

I immediately began ripping open the suitcase to find something for blackmail.

"Hey," she laughed. "Stop. Stop it!"

Sonny came over and playfully shoved me, not getting any movement out of me. She laid her hand on mine to stop it from trying to quickly open the darn suitcase.

The feel of her hand on mine (twice in one day!) was shocking. There was the familiar feeling. The little electrocute thingy that started in my fingers and went up my arm. The way my hand immediately felt warmer. It was…comforting. But also scary.

I turned to see her reaction on this, and then I noticed that she had done the same thing. We stared at each other. Her face wasn't even a few inches away from mine. Approximately three seconds later she stuttered and pulled away.

"Oh, uh-" She cleared her throat awkwardly and I smirked, amused. "Um…it's fine. I don't need help. I got it."

"Sonny," I sighed, shaking my head. Something flashed in her eyes as I said her name. "I'm not leaving because we had a little moment."

Her eyes widened. "We did not have a moment!'

"Okay, okay." I gave up, and she smiled for a second. "_You_ were the one who was having a moment getting lost in my eyes."

"Was not!" She denied my facts.

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was-"

"Oh just stop it!" she exclaimed, exasperated.

"Fine!"

She didn't know what to do next, so she just said, "Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

Why can't she just admit that she was getting lost? You can see she's a little dazed.

"Oh, Sonny. Why are you looking so dazed?"

She completely ignored that last part and continued, lightly shoving me out of the way. "Just wait outside so I can give you a suitcase you can handle."

I rolled my eyes but did what she said. I waited until she threw all the suitcases on the bed and organized them. Five suitcases were in one group, two in the other. She waved me over.

"Could you unpack those three? Just put the stuff on the bed for now and I'll figure out where I'll put them later."

"Whatever you say." I grumbled.

"You don't have to help."

"Nah," I shook my head. "Nothing else to do."

"Where's Danielle?"

I successfully opened the first suitcases. Plenty of pictures and her personal belongings were exposed as I flipped the top over. I planned to examine them carefully.

"She works a lot, so she's usually gone until dinnertime."

I began to unload plenty of pictures onto the bed.

Sonny hesitated before saying, "Must be hard on you."

I smiled a little. I wasn't sure why, whether I appreciated the fact that she cared or that I was elated by the fact she was trying to start a personal conversation. Should I go this far?

"Eh, not really." I shrugged, making sure she took my smile into account. "We get some time together before we go to sleep and some on the weekends."

"You don't mind that she's not there most of the time?"

I suddenly remembered that Sonny didn't have a mom. Her mother had just been lost. Had just died. Was she trying to get me to realize something?

"Sometimes," I answer honestly. "But I appreciate the time I get when I _do _get to see her."

"You're very lucky."

Tell me about it.

"I know. I don't understand why she works. I make enough money with my job that could last us both a lifetime."

"Maybe she likes what she does."

I put my hands on the couch so I could lean forward. "Sonny," I say her name softly.

She had been looking in her suitcase, shuffling around for something in particular. When she looked toward me, she smiled a little. We were still three feet apart. Stupid comfortable queen size bed.

"Is that why you're here?"

Her smile faded slowly and she pursed her lips, looking away. Her eyes had softened in a way, though, and I realized that she had wanted me to ask that question. A second later she looked back to me.

"Yes." She whispered, also putting her hands down on the bed, letting her head drop.

Hesitantly this time, I reached out and placed my hand over hers. She looked up slowly, but she didn't look at me like I wanted her to. She just looked to the left and sighed.

"Listen, Chad." She continued to whisper. "I don't want there to be some stupid rivalry between us. I want to like it here, therefore I don't want to be your enemy." Then she looked me in the eye. "Can we do that?"

I didn't pull my hand back. Honest to goodness, I didn't want some rivalry between us either. But if the rivalry between us didn't exist, our two shows would forget the rivalry also. Then, publicity would go down the drain. There would be no spice for the magazines, nothing for a fan to keep up on. Nothing for anyone to want to keep track on: "Oh, did So Random! beat Mackenzie Falls in ratings yet?" "Oh, there's no rivalry anymore so no one even watches either show now. How idiotic are these celebrities?"

I looked into the distance, not liking my thoughts.

Without looking at Sonny, I answered, "I don't know."

She automatically pulled her hand back. "Whatever, it's nothing. Who cares? Let's keep unpacking."

I took out more pictures. One of them struck me: Sonny and someone who was most likely her mother. When I looked up to study Sonny's upset features, I noticed her mom and her looked almost exactly the same. They both had a super bright smile, the wide eyes, the smooth complexion. In the picture Sonny's mom was sitting on a swing and had a look of surprise and happiness on her face as her daughter had wrapped her arms around her from behind. Sonny beamed at the camera. You could tell the picture was not taken professionally. Both the girls' faces were striking in the picture: their hair in contrast with the bright green background of grass and trees exposing their playfulness.

The only thing that upset me about this was when I tried to picture my mother and I in this picture…I couldn't.

I put the picture down. Sonny noticed how long it took me to examine it, but she just smiled at the recent picture and continued hanging up all her clothes. She had a mix of casual shirts, dresses, formal pants, jeans, shorts, t-shirts, blouses. I wondered what she looked like in short-shorts. I smirked at that.

I emptied the entire first suitcase and moved to the next. What I saw had me chuckling.

"Uh, Sonny." I said, holding it up. "Who is this?"

Sonny turned away from her walk-in closet and looked at what I was holding. Understanding flashed in her eyes and she ran toward the stuffed animal. I laughed again, holding him up in the air so she couldn't reach.

"Chad, give him to me!" She commanded me, jumping up and down for it like a five-year-old. I couldn't hold back the fit of laughter.

"Oh, so it's a boy?" I teased. "What's his name, Max?" I joked, laughing hard.

She stopped jumping and stared at me. I doubled over in laughter as I realized it.

"Oh- my gosh. His-his name is… Max!" I gasped for air. I couldn't take so much. I had to collapse on the bed near the photo of Sonny's mom and her and shake uncontrollably. Sonny continued to attempt to get Max.

Then she tried a different approach.

"Oh, Chad…" she sing-songed flirtatiously. I stopped laughing in surprise.

She crawled onto the bed and snuck forward. Her arms were on either side of my head and her face was dangerously close to mine.

"Chad," She breathed my name, and her sweet breath caressed my face. I closed my eyes for only a moment before noting I didn't want to miss any of this. She leaned forward a little more, and her nose skimmed against mine. Her fingers skimmed over my right arm, tickling me pleasantly. My breath hitched. She came even closer and closer and…

I felt Max being snatched form my hand. "Aha!" She yelled victoriously.

"I let you get him. I'm not that mean."

"Oh sure," she said playfully.

After a while of comfortable silence, we were finished unpacking.

"So…" I suggested a conversation.

"So..." She smirked, "how awesome is your house?"

"I've got an arcade, a movie theater, a bowling alley, a gym, a pool, and a lot of other stuff that I don't feel like saying right now."

"Are you serious?!" She asked incredulously.

"I'm dead serious."

"Wait outside." She commanded abruptly. "I'm going to change into some comfortable clothes and I'll be out in a second do you cam prove to me you actually have a movie theater."

"Okay," I laughed, walking out the door and closing it behind me. I went downstairs and began to aimlessly look at the walls. In less than a minute she was completely changed and behind me, looking refreshed.

She was wearing a dark blue Hollister California tee and some athletic white shorts that fit snugly around her curves. Her shorts were a decent length, and I greatly approved. She pulls off the casual look nicely.

"Are you done checking me out so I can get my tour now?"

"I was n-"

"All right," She laughed, "We're not starting this fight again."

"Ready for this?" I said playfully, gesturing to the awesome house around us.

She smiled a true smile. "Not even a little bit. Let's go."

I chuckled and began to lead her toward the left. She had absolutely no idea what lie in store for her.

"Okay, first door." I smirked, and opened it.

The elegant room became evident as the door opened completely and thunked against the wall.

"Wow!" Sonny exclaimed. "This is amazing!"

"We mostly use this room for important meetings, fancy parties, you get the idea." I informed her.

"Yes." She nodded.

The whole room was black and white, and very large. It was probably the most elegant room we have in the house. There was a big black table, twelve chairs guarding the shiny glass. Atop it were red roses placed artfully in a vase, one standing straight up and the other tilting to the right. A large apple tree- fake, of course- stood in the corner of the room, tipping off the splotches of red in the room perfectly. A huge stereo was placed on the long white table on the other end of the room, speakers scattered around the room. Other roses were placed in vases on different tables, speakers. The perfect room for a formal gathering.

"This is amazing!" Sonny laughed giddily.

"Yep," I agreed. "So is the movie theater."

She yelped and sprinted out of the room quickly, eager for more of the beautiful house. I was amused by her excitement.

I led her silently to the other rooms. Most were just random rooms we would use for different occasions…I decided to get to the stuff she would relay enjoy.

"Fine." I gave up. "The really cool stuff is in upstairs."

"Nuh-uh. I was up there and they're all just random rooms!"

"Sonny," I shook my head at her denial. "Those steps you climbed to get to my room were the step that leads you to the fourth floor."

She looked too shocked for words, but managed to get out and "Oh."

I laughed. "Come on."

I led her through the halls until we got to the spiraling staircase.

"Oooh," She said again. "These stairs seem a lot smaller than the ones I climbed this morning."

"Exactly."

At the top of the steps was just a plain cream colored hall. Two doors blocked the inside of the crazy rooms at both ends.

"Pick your fate," I teased.

Sonny ran to the door on the right- the one she was closest to.

I quickly followed her. "Slow down Sonny! I need to be there to catch you when you faint! The last thing I need right now is to drive you to the hospital!"

She whipped the door open.

And, I kid you not, she fell into my arms. But to my disappointment, it was only for a second.

"Whoa!" She said. "Head rush!"

I chuckled.

When she got back up, she studied the room carefully. The whole second floor was the arcade: filled with the original arcade games, a video game corner, a bowling alley, and…entertainment. The walls were painted black with random words like BAM! or WHAM! I lost inspiration for the room when we were designing this house, so it's pretty much a perfect replica of arcadia in town- only bigger.

"Like it?" I asked, worried that she wasn't moving.

"Yes!" She breathed. "This is awesome!"

"It's the same as an arcade near the studios."

She nodded, not really listening as she walked slowly through the overwhelming scene.

"Is that the bowling?" She squealed, excited.

"Yep." I chuckled. She sprinted to the left, and opened another door.

"Oh my gosh!" She yelled. She looked back to me then. "Chad?"

"Sonny?"

"Stay here for a moment."

I stayed put.

She closed the door for a second and right after I heard her yell, "THIS IS SO COOL!"

Then she opened the door and coolly walked back into my view. I burst into hysterical laughter. She just grinned ear to ear and ran to the other corner of the room. "This is so big!" She exclaimed. Then, she came upon the carpeted area and was officially in the videogame area. A flat screen was hung on the wall, and large speakers surrounded the single black leather couch. The shelves beneath the television stored the gaming systems, controllers, etc.

"Oh jeez." I heard her whisper.

"Want to see the theater?"

"Yes!"

Sonny pointed to the staircase that was in the farthest corner of the room, and I nodded. She climbed the stairs and disappeared from view.

I just looked around. I hadn't really been in this room for a while. In fact, I hadn't really been in the house at all, being so busy with Mackenzie Falls. I sighed, upset by this fact, before I was jerked back to reality by an abrupt scream.

"Sonny!" I gasped. Sprinting to the stairs, up them, and through the hole in the ceiling, but in this room, it was the floor.

I ran through the candy/popcorn room, through the open doors, and into the theater. I saw her just standing there. And then, she seriously passed out onto the floor, landing- thank God!- on one of the bean bags.

The whole room was quiet, pretty much black, but I forgot that right when you got up here you thought you'd walked into an actual theater in town. There was nothing mini about this room. In fact, it was probably Sonny's old house- but instead of rooms, it's got bean bags, chairs, and a huge screen that read the names of the most played movies, and most recently played movies.

I carried her in my arms carefully down to the first floor. I didn't feel like a hero, though, I just used the elevator. I waited as patiently as I could. I tapped my foot, chuckling as I realized that this scene looked like one from a movie. I was laughing now.

I noted how many times I had laughed today, with her. How many times I had smiled, felt happy. With her. It surprised me. And it made me dizzy. And the last thing we needed was two teenagers passed out in an elevator together.

I put a cold rag on her head after getting her into the relaxation room and onto the long bed, and grabbing a cloth from the mini kitchen in the corner.

I sighed, noting her reaction. If this was how she reacted to the movie theater, she had yet to see the backyard.

This is kind of fun.

**xXx**

** Okay, seriously long. I didn't know where to stop, but seven pages seems like enough. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!1 :D**


	9. That's What You Get

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC**

**Sonny**

**xXx**

I could feel myself ever so slowly regaining consciousness. Very cautiously I began to twitch my fingers, then my toes. I began to move my legs and my arms. Okay, so my limbs were still in tact.

I could feel something brushing up against my left arm or, in better words, something caressing my left arm. For some strange reason I pictured this scene: Chad there, sitting next to me, running the tips of his fingers over my skin comfortably. I smiled softly.

But this thing caressing me was definitely not Chad. It was soft, fluffy, even. I felt it press against me more fully now, and after a second something thinner ran across my arm. I pictured a cat rubbing up against me. As I went back over the feeling it seemed to fit the picture.

I was very aware of the loud and painful throbbing in my head. Whenever I moved something the pain would increase. But knowing me, as I do know myself, I'd felt worse. I'd had worse.

I carefully moved my arm as not to nudge the animal next to me so I could lay my hand on my head. But there was already a wet rag draped over it. I pressed my hand on it more fully and tried to sit up.

"Oh, no you don't." Someone said, pushing my shoulders back down.

Chad.

A flood of memories came back to me, causing my head to throb menacingly. I gasped, feeling like a baby. Why did my head hurt so bad?

I came up with a conclusion.

"What the heck did you do," I sounded like I had just finished a horrible coughing fit. "Poison me?"

He laughed quietly; a soft chuckle that echoed through my head, and I swear to you the pain in my head decreased. "You would think that, wouldn't you?"

"Hmm," was all I said as I sat there.

For a minute we stayed silent.

"First of all," I began when my head hurt much less, clearing my throat as quietly as I could. "Is that a cat sniffing at me?"

I got another laugh. "Yeah. That's Fluffy."

I smiled weakly. "Creative. Two: why do I have a major headache?"

The possibilities had me scared. Did this dude get me drunk? I gasped, my eyes shooting open?

"Chad, what did you do to me?" I said, scared. "Did you get me drunk?"

"Jesus, Sonny." Chad shook his head. "You passed out because you were so overwhelmed by the house."

I felt completely stupid. "Oh," was my brilliant response.

By now the throbbing and pain was barely there. My head just seemed a little bit heavy. I sat up normally, noting the fact that Chad stood up to make sure I didn't fall again. Despite who he was and the basis we were on, I had to thank him.

"Thanks but no thanks," I smiled sheepishly. "I'm good."

"You don't look so good."

"Oh, why thank you, Chad." I glared.

"Sorry."

"What did I pass out about again?" I asked, confused.

"The movie theater."

My eyes widened as I remembered it. "That was pretty big."

"Well, not really." He argued, shaking his head and smirking. "I guess you just haven't been in a lot of mansions before."

"Oh, yeah," I agreed sarcastically. "But this situation is a little different: I'm going to be living in this one."

He looked a little disgruntled when I brought it up. "Oh. Right."

"Let me guess." I laughed, my head throbbed in protest. "You forgot?"

"Let's just not talk about it."

"Oh, right. We'll live it, duh!" I say sarcastically.

He sighed. "You know I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how did you mean it, Chad?"

"This is exactly why I don't want to talk about it." He gave me an _i told you so_ look.

"Oh, yeah. Sure."

I shook my head angrily and huffed.

"Look," Chad said softly. I tried to block out his kind tone. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Don't," I said sternly. "Act like you care."

He looked at me a little exasperated. "Why not?"

"Because they were right about you! You're just an arrogant jerk, huh? They _were_ right! And to think I thought I could prove them wrong."

Wait, what? I never thought that!

A flood of emotions raced through me. Was I having an epiphany or something?

I was most definitely a girl who looked for the best in someone. _Even arrogant jerks_. But why would I feel disappointed if I couldn't have him be a part of my life? Oh, right. Because I killed my own Mom. Because I had to disobey her to get what I wanted. Because I couldn't even listen when she tried to tell me about the consequences.

And here I am with Chad.

Chad: The Consequence.

Well, then, if I get to hate him, I might as well make him hate me, too.

"You're trying to comfort me when I killed my own mother." I breathed.

I shook my head and lifted my hands, not wanting Chad to see me like this. I was strong. I was the duaghter of Connie Dawn Monroe. I was Allison Sonny Monroe. I was Sonny.

He hadn't heard; just watched when my head fell into my hands. Through my fingers I noted the fact he lifted his hand. It hovered in the air above me for a second before it pathetically dropped into his lap.

That hand- a soft, caring, easy hand- that could have brushed against my skin and made me feel much better then I was. But it fell. It fell miserably and confused.

I that what we would be like for the rest of my time here?

"Well, what now?"

I looked around the room- relaxation room.

"You're going to sleep some more. You didn't even get up, therefore I can't say you got up on the wrong side of the massage table."

I rolled my eyes. "Clever."

"Duh."

"Conceited."

"Sunny."

"Jerk."

"Brunette."

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"I'm not insulting you, Sonny."

"Yes, you are."

He looked at me, confused. "No, I'm not."

"Well, it's making me upset." I tested slowly. "Apologize."

"No."

That's when I realized it: _He was _really _acting_. I shook my head in disbelief. He doesn't apologize because he's a conceited jerk who doesn't care for anyone but his mother. Ten bucks he doesn't even feed Fluffy.

"Why not?" I said louder now.

"Why are you acting so strange?"

"Because you poisoned me!"

"No I didn't!"

"Because you made me drunk!"

"Jesus, you _passed out_!"

"Oh, please!" I tried to sound convincing.

"Why would I want you drunk anyway?" He asked slowly. "Why would you _assume_ that?"

A smirk was forming on his lips.

"_You did not just go there_."

His smirk became more pronounced. "What were you thinking, Sonny?"

"I'm not even talking about this, Chad. You're insane."

"You don't have a cover story."

"Oh, please."

"You know what I think?"

"Nope." I smiled mockingly. "And I don't think I want to."

"You do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

Was it bad to feel like I seriously wanted to know what was so important to him?

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good!"

Silence.

"Well," I urged. "Tell me!"

"I wasn't really thinking anything."

"You're kidding right?" I sighed; disbelieving.

"Yes." I wanted to smack that smirk off his face. "I was kidding. I was really thinking that you've got the hots for me."

My eyes widened. My jaw went slack. "_Excuse me_?"

"Don't deny it, Monroe."

"Well, _Cooper_," I mocked. "I am not denying anything-"

"Aha!"

"I don't like you, dude."

He glared. "Who doesn't like their own brother?"

"_WHOA!_**" **I pretty much screamed. "Absolutely NO relation!"

"Yeah, you're right. I don't think I would want you as a sister."

The sentence was innocent, yet so easily turned around be super-smart me.

"Oh, Chad." I giggled, flipping my hair dramatically and pronouncing my figure by moving the sheet off of me. "_What do you want me as_?"

His eyes widened, and I didn't miss the way his eyes drifted over my body in a flash. "_You did not just go there_." He seemed shocked I was able to backfire his words so quickly.

"It makes sense, doesn't it?" I lost the fake and flirty voice. "Five minutes ago you were just watching me sleep."

He gasped, "I was making sure you were going to live!"

"Oh," I say; oh so innocently. "So you care for me, then?"

Chad just stared at me, stunned into silence. When he spoke again: "Yes, I care, Sonny."

I stared at him darkly for a moment, knowing I couldn't get the information out of him that quickly.

"But it doesn't mean I necessarily care _for you_."

"Ouch." I said seriously.

He shrugged. "That's what you get."

"When I let my heart win?" I guess with a smile.

He stands up and walks toward me. I turn so my legs were hanging over the side of the massage table, ignoring the cool draft in my legs now. He came close and put his arms next to my hips on the table and leaned forward, keeping about a foot between us though. I pursed my lips to force pout away. Isn't this moment supposed to be the sappy one where he comes really close and then...he looks away? Despite the looking away part, I was smug with my knowledge of romantic comedy.

Chad's hair was slightly disheveled. I remembered that I liked it best like this.

Wait. I'm supposed to be repulsed by him!

"So you admit it then?" He breathed.

It took me a second to remember what we were talking about- arguing about.

"Admit what?" I teased, making him say it again.

He smirked knowingly. "That you let your heart win."

"No, sir." I smiled. "I don't wasn't to be the blame anymore; it's you turn."

I prayed he was oblivious to the lyrics.

But the way he smirked had me thinking not.

"To take a seat...or something like that?" He guessed.

"We're settling..."I leaned forward an inch. I watched Chad follow the movement. "The final score."

"Sonny." He said warningly, but with a big smile. "Why do we like to hurt so much?"

"You mean, setting ourselves up for hurt?"

"Is that what you're doing?" Chad asked seriously. "Is that what you think you're doing?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I leaned- regrettably- farther away.

Chad didn't move. I noticed that our eyes had been locked the hole time. WHen I closed my eyes for a second and reopned them, Chad was still watching me.

"Fine." He sighed. "I'll get answeres out of you when you're in a more flirty mood."

I was shocked. "_You did not just go there_."

"That's what you get."

With a wink, Chad strutted from the room.

I remembered his breath on my skin, his hands skimming me.

"I think I'm ogng to faint again."


	10. Trip Over Chad's Charm

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC**

**Sonny**

**xXx**

_"Allison Monroe," She laughed. "What are you doing?"_

_ I pulled out a random rubber band. "Shh, Mommy! No whining. I'm making you look pretty."_

_ "Is that so?" She asked with a smile for her six year old daughter._

_ "Yep! I got your make up bag right here and I'm gonna make you look hot!"_

_ She gasped then laughed. "Excuse me, honey, but when do you say _hot_?"_

_ "Since Lucy's brother said it once."_

_ "Hmm…" She chuckled, smoothing my hair. _

_ "No, no, no!" I smiled, pushing her hand away. "You are the one getting puuuurtied up!"_

_ I got out something red and opened the lid. I pulled out a brush from the bag like I'd seen her do before and I rubbed it into the smooth pinkish color. Then I brushed it on her forehead._

_ "Sonny!"_

_ "Hey!" I exclaimed. "Don't wipe it off. It really brings out your…toe nails."_

_ "What?" She began to crack up._

_ "Don't move." I mumbled, carefully pulling out some black, furry stick. "And don't worry; this won't hurt a bit…"_

_ "I'm kind of scared." She objected._

_ "Fine." I sighed. "I'll use something else."_

_ I brushed her hair and put on what she said was mascara, foundation, eye liner, blush, lip stick and then I put my flower clip in her hair. Getting out her mirror, I put it in front of her face._

_ "Oh, Mommy!" I gasped, putting a hand to my chest. "You look soooo pretty!"_

_ "Oh." She sighed. "This is going to be fun getting off my face."_

**xXx**

I sat on the familiar bed, thinking. Plenty of tears rolled down my cheeks as I frowned. My bangs and my shirt were stained with saltwater and I rubbed my neck nervously. My leg occasionally twitched. I blinked over and over again.

My mother. My poor, cheated mother. We had it so good. And all I did was gone and ruin it all. I had to be a selfish girl who only thought of what she wanted despite the fact she had not in any way brought me up that way. I just had to leave her, to disobey her. She only wanted the best for me. She always put me first. She always made sure I was comfortable, safe, and content. And now I had turned her away. Denied all of her niceness and just put it on the shelf.

What if I fail in this business of entertainment? Mom would have died for nothing. She would have tried to stop me from making a mistake and dying for nothing. Her life was worth so much more than this nothing, she was my everything. I loved her like my best friend, and my mother. So this dream of mine better work out. I better become successful. I promised myself at this moment that my face would be on billboards, the cover of all the magazines, on the television. I swore to myself now that I would be so successful Danielle would kick me out because of all my fans trying to mob me.

I clutched my cell phone in both hands, surprised it hasn't broken into pieces. It was also wet because of the waterfall of my tears. Who was I to be so stupid? Lucy's cell phone number hadn't blurred from the screen. It waited impatiently to be dialed as I bounced my knee up and down, unsure. Could I face her now? Was I ready? Was I even half way there to, what you would say, better?

The answer you could find by watching the liquid fall onto the bed sheets.

No. I wasn't even close to being ready. For anything.

For forgetting. For holding on. For show business. For Danielle. For this new life…for Chad.

I shook my head to rid the thoughts of my tour earlier that day and how much I enjoyed it. I growled at myself to stop thinking about him.

This is what matters now. My mom. And what she deserves.

Without thinking twice about it, I pushed the send button on my phone and pressed it to my ear.

Then, as soon as I did it, I stopped it.

I wasn't ready to even wing it with Lucy.

So I had just dropped the phone onto the bed, standing up and trying to wipe all the tears from my face.

I was weak. I was stupid. I was young. I was too naïve for any of this.

My last days in Wisconsin I had been too arrogant. Too confident. I was never like that. I had thought I could do it. My mother always told me I was strong, a fighter. Or my favorite: A tough cookie. I smiled, remembering the last time she said that to me.

We were at the ledges, all the rocks and nature my favorite place to be. I loved taking trips here with Mom- she would pack a few snacks and water bottles and we would hike through the sight and trying our hardest to get lost. We were on a huge rock, staring at the sunset right over the dark green leaves of the tall trees.

"Look, honey," She had said to me, pointing. "Isn't it so beautiful?"

I couldn't help but look away from the sunset to see her smiling face.  
"Yes, Mom." I said. "It's gorgeous."

"We should do this more often."

I laughed. "We do this all the time."

She put a finger to her chin. "Oh." She removed it, smiling at me. "Right."

I smiled again and we started back down the narrow walkway made of Mother Nature's gray sticks and stones.

I had tripped, falling and rolling all the way down the hill.

Dozens of scrapes and scratches were evident on my bare skin, and I gasped a little from shock. But I'd had worse. Mom ran down the hill urgently, and when she got to me she said, "Sonny! Are you alright?"

"Yeah." I answered in a huff. "I'm fine." I stood up and smoothed out my outfit.

My mother nodded and playfully punched me on the shoulder and said, "You're a tough cookie."

"Don't I know it." I smiled, gave her a big hug, and we headed back to the car to go home.

I sobbed loudly as I recalled that day which seemed like years ago, but was really only several weeks ago. It was only six o'clock, and Danielle had yet to come home from work. I waited desperately for her return, not wanting to be alone with Chad anymore. I was done with the flirtatious arguments. Wait, flirtatious? No! Oh, whatever. I need to settle this with my mother.

I was weak. I was stupid. I was young. I was naïve. But I have to do this.

I marched back to my cell phone and redialed.

_Ring…_

A trickle of unease started on my neck and made its way downward and set to my best friend of whom I thought of as a sister. I hadn't talked to her on over a week, and that was crazy. I promised I would call her twice every day! I'm horrible. Ugh. _Don't I know it_.

_Ring…_

I prayed and crossed my fingers so she won't pick up.

"Hello?"

Nothing came out of my mouth when I parted my lips, the breath hitching in my throat.

"Sonny?" Lucy asked, confused. "You there?"

My whole body was frozen.

Why am I stressing out? For some reason I feel as though I should be avoiding her. She was the ultimate connection. Seeing or hearing Lucy would make me remember her house, and a few houses down was my old house, and that would trigger the memory of my terrific mother.

"Lucy." I whispered, hoping she would hear. I put the phone on speaker and threw it on the bed.

"Oh." She sighed a grateful sigh. "It is so good to hear your voice."

"Me, too." My voice cracked.

"Sonny." She said again. "I am so sorry. I've been watching the house and making sure that nothing else will go wrong. Everything has been going well over here. Practically the whole town came to my house looking for you, and they told me to tell you that they are so sorry."

"Well," I sniffled. "Tell them I said thank you."

"I will."

There was a moment's silence.

"I've got the same room as you."

"Really?" She asked, surprised.

"Yep. It actually came out of a magazine or something."

"No way!" She exclaims, surprised. I'll have to ask my mom about that."

"Okay-" We cut each other off.

"Go ahead." We said simultaneously.

I remembered the last time we did this. Then, we both burst out laughing.

After a huge fit of laughter I heard her quiet on the other line. I did so too.

"Oh, Luce." I wiped my eyes that were now filled with tears of happiness. "I miss you so much."

"Aw, Sonny!" She squealed. "Me, too. I miss you a ton. It's so boring over here without you. Anthony is being so dumb. He mooned me yesterday."

My nose scrunched up. "Oh, geez. I'm so sorry."

"You should be! I almost couldn't keep my lunch down!"

I laughed loudly then quieted, realizing I could have bothered Chad if he was in his room both times I lost it hysterically.

"Okay, I need to stop laughing so loud. He's going to come in and kick my butt." I giggled.

"Oh. My. Gosh."

_Did that seriously come out of my mouth?!_

"No, no, Luce! It's not what you think." I bit my lip worriedly.

"Oh em gee you're staying with a guy? Your boyfriend? _Who is it_?"

"He is most definitely _not my boyfriend_." I rejected the fact immediately.

Suddenly the atmosphere around became more dull. Less happy.

Am I seriously getting metaphorical about Chad?

"Aaaaaaaw." Luce whined.

"Yeah." I didn't like lying to my best friend. In fact- I've never done it before. But how could I get around telling her about Chad Dylan Cooper?

"So…" She trailed off. "Who are you staying with? Are you safe?"

"I can assure you, Lucy. I'm safe. I'm staying with someone I met at the studios. A..." How do I describe him? "An acquaintance."

What should have come out of my mouth: _The enemy_.

"Okay. If that's all you can tell me."

This is why I love her. She understands all the time!

"Thanks."

"Yep."

"But I didn't call to gossip."

Lucy sighs into the phone. "I know."

I took a deep breath. "I need your help scheduling a funeral for my mother."

"Already done."

I was shocked. "What?"

"It's done. It's also in two weeks. I was going to call to tell you."

I couldn't suppress the betrayal I felt when she said this. Lucy scheduled it already? It's not even her mother! I sighed, sitting back onto the bed, a tad aggravated.

"Where?" I ask bluntly, trying my best to hide it.

"Heartland Church."

"Okay." I sighed, trying to stay a little disconnected from the conversation so I wouldn't become too upset and start hyperventilating. "Could you get anything you have of her out? Any pictures, letters, anything."

"Got it."

"I've got a lot. Some are still at the house. If you want you can prepare a speech. Invite everyone she knows. People from work, church, the neighborhood."

"Okay." She agreed. "I'll ask around."

"And Lucy?" I said, my voice cracking as more tears streamed down my face.

"Sonny?"

"Thank you."

"Of course."

I shook my head. "Lucy." I sighed.

"Yes?"

I smiled at the phone, wishing I could see her face. "I love you, chic."

"Love you too, girl."

"Call whenever you get the chance. I'll arrange a flight back to Wisconsin as soon as I can."

"Perfect. You call me, too."

"Got it."

"Once again," Lucy said. "Love ya."

"Me, too."

There was a hesitation before I heard the line go dead.

I flung my head into one of my pillows and screamed.

**xXx**

** "**I'm home!" Danielle called as loud as she could. I heard her in my room, glad I wasn't in a different room.

"Danielle!" I sighed in relief, running out of my room and down the stairs. I waited at the bottom step and put my hand on the railing, embarrassed about my instincts.

"Why, hello, Sonny." She smiled at me while taking off her shoes. "Where's Chad?"

"I'm not sure." I said honestly, watching as she put her shoes, coat, and purse in the closet on the other wall.

"Let's find out." She said, and pushed the button on the speaker thingy. "Chad Dylan Cooper!"

After a moment a red light appeared.

"Hey, Mom." I heard his voice. "When did you get home?"

"Just now." She answered, pushing the button again. "Come upstairs and hang out with Sonny like you should have been! She's been probably bored to death for the past six hours."

"Oh, Danielle." I smiled. "Trust me. He showed me the whole house and was with me until about an hour ago."

"She speaks the truth." Chad said, apparently hearing me.

"Okay, but still, come down to the kitchen. I've ordered Chinese for us because I'm tired and don't feel like cooking."

I laughed.

"Coming." He said.

Danielle took her finger off the button and turned toward me. "He was in the relaxation room."

That's where we were together just an hour ago. I wonder what he was doing there?

"Oh." I nodded. "Nice choice, Chinese."

"Glad you like it. It's my favorite."

"Mmm." I nodded, and we both laughed, her leading to the kitchen.

"So," I began, taking a deep breath and wringing my hands together. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Me, too." She said. "But you first."

"Um…" I rubbed my neck. "I-I…Uh, I feel sort of selfish asking of you a favor so soon, but I really-"

"Sonny, Sonny!" She smiled at me encouragingly. "It's totally fine."

"Okay," My voice trembled with nerves. "Um…I was wondering if we could fly up to Wisconsin for my mother's funeral."

She nodded understandingly. "That's what I was going to talk to you about, too. That's absolutely fine."

"My best friend already has the date. It's in two weeks, and I sort of want to be there three days early so I could set up, and, you know…get people together."

"That's perfect, dear. We'll go shopping for some nice clothes, too."

I smiled. "Thank you, so much, Danielle."

"Absolutely, hon."

I ran up to her and gave her a huge hug. When her arms wrapped around my shoulders, I imagined my mother's arms around me, holding me tight, saying everything would be alright. But she was gone.

Suddenly another pair of arms wrapped around us. Danielle laughed.

"Sorry," Chad said. "I felt left out."

"Don't be." I murmured, not caring who he was, I wrapped one arm around him too. Danielle did the same.

The doorbell rang.

"Who's up for some Chinese?" Chad asked, letting go. I caught his eyes back on me for a moment, having some emotion in them I couldn't make out. Was it pity?

But he was already gone.

When I looked back at my guardian, she was eyeing us suspiciously. She looked back at me with a small smirk on her face and said slowly, "I'll go get some plates."

I smiled sheepishly at her and she turned away.

For some reason the reaction I had gotten from her had me feeling defensive. What was so suspicious about Chad's and my behavior toward one another?

Nothing.

...Right?

So when Chad brought back all the food and placed it onto the table I couldn't help but flat out stare at him in confusion. His blonde locks swayed slightly as he organized. His eyes were content, comfortable. A small smile was on his lips…one I'd never really seen before.

This was the first time we were having dinner together- _as a family_.

My stomach tightened; a lump formed in my throat. This was my _new _family now.

Was it so horrible to like them?

Chad handed me a plate and I gratefully took it, thanking him quietly as to not to disturb the silence too much. He took the seat at the end of the table. I was grateful for this too- it didn't seem like he was picking me over his mom or vice-versa . We all sat dependently at our own sides of the table and no one felt left out. Even me. The sore thumb. The newbie.

They were already treating me like family- well, Danielle was. Chad…Chad treated me like all the other girl he treated: so according to Zora. He was a flirt- a heartbreaker. He caught me staring at him and I looked back down at my plate, grabbing my fork and stabbing a piece of chicken. I smiled at them.

Danielle started to make an easygoing conversation and everything went smoothly.

I was sure of this- Chad was a definite flirt. A confident heartthrob whom- may I be so flattered to admit- wanted to win me over as though I were any other girl.

But I wouldn't fall. I wouldn't trip over his stupid foot labeled _charm_. I would stand tall but still make sure I knew where I was going.

I had to keep my distance from this family. I couldn't get too close to anyone in Hollywood; anyone involved in my new life. Getting too close would evolve into a serious problem: in the end, everyone would leave. So I had to be somewhat distant of my whole life. I had to be a little secluded. Seldom would I think like this; I was always the positive and outgoing girl who loved to meet new people.

But the only person whom I really opened up to, whom I really loved: My mother.

And she was gone.

And if I let anyone- _especially Chad_- into my life, letting him see the real me, opening up to him…I would be even more broken than I am now if anything were to screw it all up.

I knew one thing for sure- my love would never be free for anyone else to have.

In the more literal sense of those words- I'll try my best not to fall for Hollywood's Heartthrob- _Chad Dylan Cooper_.

**So the chapters have been pretty lame lately, so I'm moving forward more with the story now.**


	11. Wear White

_She came to me in a dream._

_ "Sonny," I heard a familiar voice say my name softly._

_ I was in a room. Well, it wasn't even really a room. I was in a white world- the space around me was all white and it seemed as if there weren't any walls. I was practically floating, yet I stood straight up. I looked around the boring area, feeling small and vulnerable. I was wearing a white dress, and when I looked down at it I noticed it was suddenly billowing in the surprising wind. The sudden gust had my hair flowing out behind me and my dress flapped around me. _

_ Then the white world began to part. I realized I was standing on a cloud, and the ones ahead of me were floating away from each other, creating a large parting. A confident blue sky shined slyly through the opening and I heard my name called softly once again._

_ "Sonny," I heard my dead mother's voice._

_ Staring confused up into what seemed to be the sky, something began to materialize in the heavens I gazed upon. Her face lit up the world, and the sun behind her shone through her skin and onto me. Her familiar features made me gasp in surprise in delight; for it was great to see her again._

_ "Mother," I whispered, a huge smile overtook my features. But it slowly began to fade. "Mother!" I exclaimed again, suddenly having guilt and shame course through me. "I'm so sorry!"_

_ "Shh, honey…" She shook her head. Then the face disappeared. I didn't have time to scream her back to me before she showed five feet away. "Don't come any closer." She warned in a stern manner, putting her hand up._

_ I nodded helplessly despite the fact I uncontrollably yearned to be in her arms again. My powerless state made me frustrated with myself, and I felt my nose tingle._

_ "I will stay put," I nod again._

_ "Allison," she smiled softly, just shaking her head._

_ After a while of just staring at each other, I spoke. "How can I get you to forgive me, Mom? I-I…don't know what to do."_

_ "Don't be unhappy, honey." She said, but then her smile was huge. "I'm coming to you in a dream! This is so cool!" _

_ Now this is like my mother._

_ "Oh, Mom."_

_ "I already forgave you, sweetie." She nodded at me._

_ I stared at her, confused. "But I disobeyed you."_

_ She pinched the bridge of her nose. Her figure was glowing slightly, and she looked the same as she did the last time I saw her. But now she looked less stressed._

_ "I was wrong, Sonny." She shrugged. "You were absolutely ready."_

_ I was too shocked to think of a coherent response. "Oh," was my brilliant try at conversation._

_ "You are a strong young girl, and you could have done this without my constant nagging on you not to go. You deserve this…and you were completely ready. I…I think it was me who wasn't ready."_

_ Mom looked back up at me, for she had looked down in her heartfelt speech. I saw tears in her dark brown eyes. "I didn't want you to go."_

_ "Mom," I smiled. "I'm sorry, too. I should have never lied to you even if I _was_ ready. You did the right thing trying to keep me safe." I nodded reassuringly._

_ "Oh, Sonny. I love you so much."_

_ I nodded and smiled, letting the gleeful tears of heavenly reunion roll down my cheeks. "I love you too, Mom."_

_ "Oh," she continued. "And when I told you to stay there, I was just kidding. Come here!"_

_ I ran into her outstretched arms. Or at least tried to. When I ran, the clouds parted again, and I had fallen through the sly opening. _

_I heard her whisper one last thing in the back of my mind: "Wear white."_

_My mother watched me fall with a forgiving smile on her face. I screamed._

I shot up in my bed, the scream stopping as I noticed I was breaking the silence violently. My throat felt thick and was now hurting. My whole body shook.

Tears of now sadness and fear streamed down my face and I clutched my blanket to my chest, sobbing into it.

My door burst open and an appalled looking Chad ran to me, jumping onto my bed and automatically wrapping his arms around me.

"Shh, Sonny." I heard my mother tell me through Chad, so I wrapped my arms around his waist and sobbed into his shoulder.

**xXx**

I woke up a week later.

I groaned unnecessarily and rolled over in my newest bed, rubbing my tired eyes. I let a yawn escape my lips. My arms stretched above as I blindly reached toward the ceiling, stretching my tight muscles. I carelessly rolled over onto my other side now and lifted my head to look at the clock. It was still very early: Three o'clock. Despite that, I got out of my bed and padded toward the door.

Something had woken me up. Something downstairs.

I was a little frightened, still new to the house, but I promised myself no one bad was down there. I, in a confused manner, opened the door quietly and made my way to the kitchen. The comfortable area had me calmed as soon as I walked in. I also noticed a tired Danielle. She was taking a glass out of one of the cupboards, and when she turned and saw me, it almost fell out of her hands.

"Oh!" She exclaimed in a flustered breath.

"Sorry to scare you," I mumbled. "I thought I heard something."

"Oh, yes, dear. I'm sorry to wake you." She looked at me when I didn't move. "What happened the other night?"

I knew she was speaking about the dream I had had and the screaming.

"I, um, I had a bad dream."

It wasn't a bad dream and it was a bad dream when you looked at it from different points of view. Seeing my mother and her apologizing was probably the best dream I'd ever had…but falling from her arms was horrible. It hadn't ended well. I couldn't help but think it was a sign. Did it mean to remind me she was never coming back? Did the ending I did not want to happen, happen because she would never forgive me for what I'd done? Was I being crazy having dreams about my absent mother, or did it really mean something?

Ever since the incident with Chad that had taken place right after my excellent yet horrid dream I've been distant. Whenever I went to the studios to get to know the place I would always have something different on my mind, not really caring about how Marshall's mother was trying to set him up with another woman, or that Nico and Grady had a new video game, or even bothering to defend myself against Tawni's insults. She had been nastier than ever noticing my absent state of mind. In fact, I hadn't even really paid as much attention to even Chad as I had before the dream. It was awkward to be in the same room with him, even if he didn't see the situation that way himself. Ever since my recent outburst of ferocious fear of losing my mother again I'd been so embarrassed and appalled he was there I couldn't even speak to him normally. Even at the table, "_Pass the salt_," sounded bored and confused. The salt had been handed to me in the same manner.

It has been horrible, really, to sum it all up. I've been putting orange juice in my cereal, putting my bra on over my shirt (thankfully noticing before I left my room), accidentally calling Chad Danielle or Danielle Chad…just….horrible.

I've been off my track, and I'm clueless to how to get back on it.

"Well," Danielle broke me out of my trance. "This dream must have had a very big impact on you."

I stared into space like I'd been for the past week. "She came to me in a dream," I whispered. "but I couldn't go to her."

She looked at me for a second before filling up her water and taking a few gulps of it. Gasping and putting it back down, she said, "today we'll go to the mall and get some new clothes for our trip down to Wisconsin. We'll leave tonight. Late. Go back to bed, dear, and get some good rest. You're going to need it."

I nodded and turned silently, making my way back to my room.

**xXx**

"Ready?" Danielle asked, her face lighting up.

"Danielle," I said in the distant voice with a small smile. "We're going shopping for a dress."

"No we're not! Surprise! We are actually going shopping for all your new clothes."

It shocked me how much better I felt when those words escaped her mouth. Something in me was put up. Nothing lifted, no grief left me, but more glee emerged within me, canceling out the blankness I had felt before.

Shopping and jewelry- really a girl's best friend.  
My smile was wide now. "Just the way to make me feel better!"

"Let's go!"

We completely ignored Chad.

"I guess I'll just go now!" He called to us. "All alone!"

"'Kay!" I yelled back, feeling giddy now. "Call me when you want to meet up."

I couldn't remember the last time I felt this happy. This…free. I was able to do whatever I wanted in the store, try on whatever I want, buy whatever I want. I don't remember being so giddy since…I just don't know.

I practically ran alongside Danielle as we made our way to our section.

"Oh my goodness I'm so excited." I muttered to myself over and over again.

"Eep!" Danielle squeaked characteristically. I laughed.

About ten minutes later I was in a dressing room, trying on whatever.

I slipped on the black dress.

No doubt it was cute. As I stared at myself in the mirror I smiled softly, admiring the black cotton that fit snugly around me. I tilted my head thoughtfully to the side.

Then a pang of realization hit me.

_Wear white._

I ripped off the dress as if it were burning me.

I stared at it as I clutched it in my hand, stunned to silence. Wear white? I had heard it somewhere…_in my dream._ As I fell, away from my mother and her outstretched arms, she had whispered to me. I had registered it in my mind as she demanded I wear white, smiling. I lifted my head up slowly to look at myself in the mirror.

I hadn't noticed myself changing. My body had gotten much smaller- I was skinny. A little too skinny for comfort. My posture was now in a permanent slouch, as if I had no reason to be alive. My features had been in a frown or a bored state so much lately they now had a droop to them- an upsetting trait. I was Allison Monroe. I don't frown, I don't cry. But now as I looked at myself in this full length mirror I realized I _had_ been changing- and I didn't even know it.

I arm began to cautiously come up, and my fingers stretched out. I had to be sure.

And when my fingers touched the stranger in the mirror, I screamed.

I immediately clamped my hand to my mouth. Luckily the dressing room was empty besides me, so no one heard it. I shook my head as if to tell myself I was done and I ran from the room. After putting the black dress on the rack to get put back I ran back out to find a new one.

Back in the dressing room, I nodded to myself, absolutely sure.

The white dress stopped only two inches above my knees. It had spaghetti straps that settled on my shoulders, showing off my tan skin. There was just the right amount of my chest showing so I didn't look as if I were showing anything off. Around the waist was a black bow, a decent size on the dress. Beneath it the white of the dress hung carelessly over everyone of my curves. It fit great, it looked great, it felt great, and in the back of my mind I heard my mother exclaim victoriously: "Yes!" For we had won the battle of the overwhelming picking of the dress. It was screaming my name, and I had followed my mother's orders by choosing it.

My mother's favorite color on me was white. I had always disliked the color- it was plain to me, boring. But now I see why she liked it. My hair hung loosely over my shoulders, hiding some of my skin in a shy manner. It brought out the highlights in my hair, and the dark brown of my eyes. It was striking against my skin, and to my satisfaction, I had fallen in love. This dress is perfect. I would wear it and show my mother that I would never disobey here ever again- even simple prders such as finding the perfect white dress. And I had.

**xXx**

We were making our way to Wisconsin.


	12. Homecoming Nerves

I walked into the hotel silently.

Danielle had her arm around me in a casual embrace but dropped it as we advanced the staff member behind the counter. I sighed quietly. Since I'd legally moved in with Danielle Cooper my theme of "suffer in silence" had been forgotten. I just suffer _alone _now, but the sobs' volume is never really low.

My shoulders felt cold now. Empty. Literally the weight had been lifted off my shoulders, but I longed for the statement in my case to be metaphorical. I wanted all of this to be over. In better words, I wished I could go back in time and change my decision of leaving Wisconsin and my family. That was not possible.

I guess my theme of "everything is possible" was forgotten too.

Sonny Monroe was officially gone with her deceased mother- Allison Monroe was the one who cried, whined, suffered and she was back. The whole idea made me even more depressed.

My stomach gurgled quite loudly. Oh, right- I'd also lost at least a billion pounds since my depression started. Well, more literally I'd probably lost fifteen pounds. Previous this loss I'd been right on the edge of healthy weight, and now, I was much too low. I had been one-hundred ten pounds, now I was a startling ninety-five. I was horrified of being in the new bikini I bought.

Chad groaned in harmony with my insides.

"So," He said sarcastically. "Are you going anorexic?"

"Not funny," I said, surprised I'd found the energy to say the words- surprised I could be surprised I could say the words.

"Sonny," Chad persisted. "You're not going to get better starving yourself."

"We're in Wisconsin right now, Chad." I said, exasperated. I was confused at how my insides didn't tingle when I said his name. I was seriously done with the world. "I don't really want to talk about this now."

"Kids," Danielle got our attention. "There's a problem with the room. We're going to have to get two…"

"That's fine," Chad answered, realizing I wasn't going to.

Danielle licked her lips. "Okay."

She got everything situated and soon we were upstairs.

"Um, okay. Let's just drop our suitcases in this room right now and we can go to your friend's house." Danielle nodded at me.

I nodded, too.

We dropped our suitcases in the middle of the floor and Chad opened the room connected to ours and through our luggage in that room. He left Danielle's on the floor. I wanted to be suspicious, but I couldn't find it in me to open my mouth and object to his actions. I stayed silent as usual and followed the Coopers down the elevator and into the cool Wisconsin air.

The March season had mostly snow on the ground in my hometown. Today the snow was melting and the ground was soggy and wet. Chad and Danielle were clearly disgusted, not used to the cold and probably even the wet areas of the earth. Sonny wanted to laugh and tease them about their Hollywood ways, but Allison- once again- stayed quiet.

"Okay, Sonny," Danielle sighed as we got into her car. She smiled at me wholeheartedly, but it had no affect on my mood. "Let's go."

I turned the keys to her car, for I was driving, and the engine purred to life. I would usually turn the radio on to my favorite station and sing along till I got to my destination, but I made no move to brighten the atmosphere. I continued on out of the parking lot and onto the main road, making my way to my old cul-de-sac.

"So, what's this friend of yours like?" She continued to push some talk out of me.

I took a deep breath, getting ready to use as much energy I would use in the next thirty seconds that I'd been using for the past two weeks.

"Um, Lucy…" I started softly. I saw Danielle and Chad lean more toward me to catch the words. "She's been my best friend since I was two days old, practically. We're the same age and used to go to the same school- everything in common. We're one and the same."

Danielle nodded. Chad stayed silent.

"She lives a few houses down from my old house." I tried to keep my voice from cracking. "And we would always be together. Since I left for Hollywood, though, you can see that's not the case anymore."

"Well, I'll let you know right now that she can come visit in California any time she likes, okay?"

The statement made me heart actually pound a little harder. My eyes widened at the sign of emotion and I actually smiled. Actual smile-age right here, people. I wanted to laugh again but I was too shocked to do anything else.

"Thank you, Danielle." I said graciously. "That means a lot to me."

"Looks like." She said with a smile, and I found the strength to somewhat smile back. The attempt was wholehearted, but the affect was probably half as convincing.

I could see Chad looking at me out of the corner of his eye with a shocked expression on his face. He tried to keep it hidden under his coat.

"So how do you Wisconsin-ers stand these heavy jackets?" He said with disgust.

I just shook my head and rolled my eyes, continuing down the little populated street.

**xXx**

**Chad**

** xXx**

Sonny's sickly sweet.

That's sort of been my way of describing her now. I'm sure you can understand it though.

She was incredibly _sick_, if you hadn't noticed. Her skin had paled crazily and she looked as if she'd come out of a backwards tanning salon. Her eyes didn't hold that little sparkle of happiness I liked as it did before. Her hair wasn't as soft or shiny lie it used to be. She almost never laughed anymore. In fact, I hadn't heard her laugh since I'd first seen her in the cafeteria. She lost about fifteen pounds at most and was the definition of unhealthy.

But she was still _sweet_. She was never rude to me or Mom whenever she had had to speak to us. Even though she almost never made contact anymore she was still polite and courteous to others. Recently she would nod or just wave her hands around to answer a question that was asked of her. Of course, she was still beautiful, but now it was in a more mysterious, alluring way. She still had me wondering about her every second of the day and longing to hear her voice, laugh, see that distant sparkle. But it was gone.

I had figured out somewhat of what had happened to this girl. I knew that she was confused when she was told her mother died. I mean, why would you believe it? Just pretend that every tomorrow she would wake you up in the morning and kiss you on the forehead, saying that she loves you. But now, the shock of it all had vanished into a dreadful realization, and Sonny Monroe was replaced with a more depressing Allison Monroe.

I didn't like it.

I didn't like it at all.

Silently, I promised her I would help as much as I could.

As much as I could.

I mentally prepared myself for what was to come. I took the shocked expression off my face and looked at the road ahead.

I could tell that my mom was pushing words out of Allison, getting the proof that she was still breathing. I hoped her depression didn't go too far- of you know what I mean. I bit my lip and gazed at the sad girl's face through the mirror ahead of me. I just sat and stared. When it came time for her to look into it and see who was behind her, her eyes locked in mine.

I was sure there was an intensity in both our gazes, but she looked away too quickly for me to comprehend what it was. She looked out of the mirror on the side of the car instead, and I sighed loudly, exasperated.

To tell you the truth, I was annoyed, exasperated, fed up with Allison, yet sorry, sad, and sympathetic for her. She probably thought it was her fault her mother was dead. I wanted to immediately say that wasn't the case…but when you look at the whole picture…what am I supposed to say?

"That's her house." Sonny practically whispered.

So, after about a whole day of traveling we made it- and I was exhausted.

I couldn't begin to think about how tired Allison was.

Across the street was a line of houses and at the end a cul-de-sac. I pursed my lips at the empty feeling- despite the kids outside- and opened the door. The three of us walked toward the house.

"Oops!" Mom popped. "I forgot something in the car."

"We're halfway there, Mom." I said, noting the long distance back.

"Oh, I know. Just keep walking and I'll be right back!" She scrambled back to the car.

I blew a puff of air out of my lips and shook my head. I kept walking with Sonny a foot away from me to the left- closer to the street.

Then, I heard someone gasp obnoxiously. "Oh, my gosh!"

Sonny turned around to see what was going on, but I was too busy staring at her to move my head around. I saw her give a deathly glare toward the person who had gasped, so I turned too.

"Put your arm around me," She demanded quickly and quietly. I did so without having to be asked twice.

I was greeted with a short girl running up to me with unnatural jet black hair who looked mature enough to be just about sonny's and my age. She had her ears pierced three times and a nose ring. She wore a shirt that showed her stomach which was way too ugly to be showing if you ask me. Her eyebrows were way to weird looking and her eyes were too small for her face. She looked like a cat who had been pierced in all the wrong places. I didn't have time for fans- if that's what she was. Finally she reached us.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, right?" She said, flipping her hair in a flirty gesture. When Sonny had the energy to do that for me, it was so much cuter and successful. This girl was a horrible excuse for a flirt.

"Get out of here, Penelope." Sonny sneered viciously. The funny thing was I thought it was adorable.

"Make me." Penelope smirked.

I cracked up laughing.

"I know, right?" Penelope said with a gross smile. "Sonny is such a dork. I'm Penelope, by the way." She stuck her hand out.

"Riiiiight," I nodded, holding back more laughs. I noted in my mind the fact that Sonny had made me put her arm around her. "And this _dork_ Sonny is actually my girlfriend. I would appreciate it if you didn't insult her, _Penelope_."

"Oh!" her eyes widened. "Well, I'm such a dork, too! Me and Sonny are dorky together! So, I'm worthy of being you're girlfriend too."

"Oh, no, no, no." I shook my head, embarrassed for this girl in front of me. "I'm afraid not, _Penelope_."

She noticed my stressing on her name.

"What? It's…it's Greek."

"No, it's not. It's just stupid."

"See? Sonny and I- stupid together!"

Sonny shook her head while rolling her eyes. And guess what happened then? My prayers were answered.

Sonny actually took a step toward the weird girl, emphasizing the tight arm around her, and turned her head a little to the side.

Here it comes…

Her hand came up to make contact with her gentle waves, and she flipped them behind her in the most successful manner. I'm pretty sure I'm drooling right now. The curls bounced playfully on her back for a few seconds before they went still in awe of her perfection.

Wow.

"So sorry, Penelope." She said loudly, sarcastically. "But he's taken. How much more of a rejection do you need?"

Then she came back to my arms.

Double wow.

"Oh, yeah?" Penelope smirked again, but I could tell she was fazed a bit by Sonny's incredibly believable words. "_Who kills their own mother_?"

On instinct, I came back with the words immediately. I couldn't believe even this girl would go so low and say those words.

"Don't worry," I laughed. "Your mother will kill _herself_ after she's what she's brought up."

Then I pulled Sonny away from the strange girl but never dropped my arms.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly after we were a safe distance away.

"Yes!" She gasped with a huge smile on her face. "At the end, there, that comeback was so perfect I wasn't even bothered by her accusation."

"Good." I smiled, then I took a crazy chance- I lifted my hand and stroked her smooth cheek.

"Chad," She stage-whispered. "Penelope isn't watching anymore."

I smirked, moving a little closer to emphasize our proximity. "I know."

She stared blankly at me for a moment before looking ahead. I was upset that the moment was over, but happy that it had actually happened.

That whole scene brought something to my attention.

Sonny Monroe's jealousy was the strongest emotion in her at this time in her life. If I could get her jealous a little bit more I could get more energy, therefore getting more emotion.

I had a plan.

**xXx**

**Sonny**

** xXx**

My spirits were lifted. It was that simple.

Being in my hometown and with Lucy and Chad and Danielle had actually made me feel…happy. I had almost fainted when I realized it. I smiled, but I didn't really laugh. Maybe a few giggles here and there, but never did a care free sunny laugh escape my lips. Tomorrow was it- we would be in the funeral home and seeing my mother in a casket, fully prepared in the dress we picked out for her to rot in.

Hundreds of tears rolled down my cheeks.

Danielle sat in the backseat with me as Chad drove us back to the hotel. I yearned for it to be Chad's hand in mine, his arm around me and my head nestled into his neck. But it wasn't. A quiet sob of defeat rolled through me, but I held it back in my throat.

"Okay," Danielle whispered. "We're here, Sonny."

I got up and opened the door quickly, ready to get into bed.

When we reached our room Chad closed the door to the room I was in, blocking us off from Danielle.

"What are you doing?" I said softly, already back to my silent manner.

"Getting ready for bed."

"Why are you sleeping in here?" I asked, getting out a tank top and the same pants I was wearing when I had first said good night to Chad.

"Don't tell me you don't want me to sleep in here."

I rolled my eyes and turned back around, realizing Chad had already changed into some pants and had no shirt on. I once again marveled at his beauty, but turned away after I began to lick my lips. _He had changed when I was in the room_!

"You've got a lot of nerve."

I feel so more alive when I'm near him.

"I know."

I sighed, and went to the bathroom to change and then came back out. Chad was messing with his suitcase. I climbed into the bed towards the window and lie down.

"What are you doing, Chad?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said, standing. And to my surprise, he came toward me.

"What are you doing now?" I asked again, smiling in embarrassment.

"What do you think, Allison?" He smirked, and got into the other side.

The whole side of my body tingled pleasantly. But why had he called me Allison?

"Chad Dylan Cooper," I said, accusatory. "Are you planning to _sleep with me_?"

"Only in the literal way." He said, scooting closer to me. His arm snaked around my waist like he had this afternoon.

"Thank you for helping me earlier," I said. "Penelope is such a…you know."

"It was my pleasure to help." He made double meaning in the words.

"You're pleasure?" I asked coyly.

He smirked, pulling me closer and whispered in my ear, "Maybe I like holding you. What's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing." I said quickly- too quickly. "I like it when you hold me."

I nestled my head into his shoulder, breathing deeply despite my nervous state.

"Good. Because I'm going to be holding you a lot lately."

For a minute we lay in silence. I was still so nervous with him so close.

"You're shaking." He whispered.

I debated whether or not telling the truth. "…You make me nervous."

I heard him take in a sharp breath. I held mine until he began to rub my back with his hands, eventually moving under my shirt.

"Chad." I said quickly.

"Shh, relax." He breathed. "I'm not going to try anything on you. Just relax. Go to sleep."

I let his hands caress me appropriately into a deep slumber.


	13. Goodbye

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC**

**Chad**

xXx

I didn't know how to describe it.

She was utterly broken. I guess that's all I can say. Nothing- no words can create a correct statement about her empty features, heartbroken eyes and bored movements. She was losing it. She was losing all of it.

So I watched her. I watched her as every day went by and she slowly became even more depressed. Depression might not have been the right word. She was becoming even more _blank_, empty, careless.

Though I heard her cry. Every day she would come back from the studio, she would sit next to Danielle on the couch, and watch with completely bored eyes the most recent murders and horrible things on the news in Hollywood. Mom would change the channel exasperatedly and worriedly, and Allison would get up and walk from the room. I would watch from the shadows.

She goes to bed every night at eight forty-two without looking at the clock. When I would walk to bed, I walk past her door and her the softest sobs escaping the cracks in the door. I yearned to hold her in my arms, but then I wouldn't know if it was for her comfort or just my own selfish pleasure.

She was making everyone confused. The producer of So Random would pace around weirdly, wondering- I'm sure- if he had made a mistake inviting his newest cast member to the show. Of course, they didn't know about her tragedy, though. And I worried they never would. Blondie used Allison's sadness as a boost for her ego and gave Allison the rudest looks that even _Chad Dylan Cooper _had never seen before. The small freak would just avoid her. Dumb and Dumber would try to talk to her too, but I see in her eyes that she can realize that being with them was not a good idea.

My mom was flustered. She felt it was her obligation to make Allison regain her happiness. She knew that the happy-go-lucky Sonny had gone away with her deceased mother like I had. She made her coffee, hot cocoa, bread and butter...Allison- out of gratitude that she could barely muster up, took the food to her room and practically ate one bite, leaving the food there to stay before Danielle would come in and take the plate back out of embarrassment.

I wanted to be mad at Allison her confusing everyone. I wanted to be angry with her for making us all feel as though we weren't good enough for her. But that was not the case in the slightest. How could you feel anything other than pity and liking toward a teenage girl who thought it was her own fault for her mother's death?

It was all going down the drain.

My _acting _was even sliding.

She was utterly broken.

But I didn't really know how to describe it.

So now, as I stared into her lifeless brown eyes that I couldn't even call chocolate anymore, I choked.

"Chad." Her voice cracked.

I was such a teenager for noticing that we were alone in a dark hallway- _completely alone_. I cursed at myself silently for my behavior.

The funeral was currently taking place in the room next to us. Everything had been set up by Lucy and her- including my Mother and I. Allison hadn't even glanced at the photos or anything else put up. Our rental car (if this case was a different one, I would have rejected the rental immediately) was already filled with food that we needed to take to the hotel from people Allison knew. Some of the meals I couldn't even pass up as food, but I didn't let a single word other than "thank you" escape my lips.

I bit my lip as I stared at her.

"Allison." I whispered back.

"I can't do this."

She sounded like it was all coming down on her. All of the world had finally landed on her shoulders and she was crumbling.

Yet I admired her. She had come this far and had not shown any public sign of cracking. It only made complete sense that she would crumble when her dead mother's body was feet away from her and through a wall. What child would want to see that?

Not Allison.

Her gaze stayed firmly on her feet.

"Allison Monroe."

She didn't move.

I sighed.

"Look at me."

Her body shook. "I am not Allison."

I just shook my head, not wanting to explaining to her now. Her hands quivered uncontrollably. I wasn't good at this. I couldn't comfort very well- I'd never had to. But now Allison needed more comforting than anyone in the world. How do I approach this?

I couldn't.

"Allison," I sighed. "I'm not good at the whole comforting thing. You know that."

"You have been. For the past four weeks."

That's when she looked up.

Brown met blue.

I quivered with anticipation.

"Chad." She said quietly but quickly. "Recently you've been the only person I can really count on. I don't know why, and I don't think I ever will- but I see you watching me. And I feel safe. I-"

I put a finger to her lips. She wasn't supposed to know I was watching her. I brought my other hand up and put another finger on her chin so her eyes wouldn't escape my determined ones. So badly did I want to lean a little more- just a little closer. But then I would be using this poor girl for my own selfish thoughts- just like everyone else. She tried to be everything she could but everything she is was not enough for the world. She needed Sonny back- Sonny has that strength.

"Listen to me." I breathed, moving my hand across her cheekbone in a sly manner- hey, I can't help it- and then pressed it to her cheek. "You can't just ditch this. We'll all be here for you, and we're depending on you to give the speech-"

"It feels like everyone is depending on me." She shook her head as she scrunched her eyes closed. "And I can't do this anymore. Why does anything even matter anymore?"

"Don't say that." I snapped at her, scared at what was going through her head.

Allison flinched, and shrunk back.

"No, no." I objected, and pulled her into the close proximity we were in before. She didn't seem as comfortable. "Everything is going to be fine."

"It never will be, because she's never coming back."

"Shh. There's nothing you can do now."

I didn't know what to say!

Her expression became pained. "It's just...I can't do it. I have too much guilt."

"You don't have to feel-"

"Chad." She gave a gesture of giving up by letting her hands fly up and drop them exasperatedly. "You understand, right?"

"Allison-"

"That's not my name. Why do you keep calling me Allison?" She groaned.

I stared at her coldly and with a purpose. "Because Sonny does not feel like this."

Her expression softened, and I saw something in her eyes click together. Her arms that had been crossed now feel limply to her sides as she stared up at me with the most emotion in her eyes than she had ever had in a month.

"Now," I got ready for a big speech. "It doesn't matter if I understand or not. It doesn't matter if nothing will ever matter to you anymore. It doesn't matter if you stay depressed for the rest of your life. It doesn't matter if you don't survive Hollywood. But I'll tell you something that does matter- going in that room, and _saying goodbye to your mother_."

After a minute of just staring at each other, finally she nodded vigorously and stepped away from me.

"Okay." She whispered, and something in her face told me that she was actually getting it now.

But I knew this moment would last long.

She turned to the doors with a determined expression, and they flung open as she walked inside with her head high. It fell as fast as it lifted.

I watched her walk slowly into the emotional room before her white dress's billowing disappeared in a wave of mourners.

Allison sat next to me with her head down and no tears falling from her eyes. I was proud of her strength. She had held her mother's hand as she lay in the casket earlier. I knew it was freaky that I should be watching her- but I watched anyway. She just stared at her dead mother's face for a little bit, noting the bandage on her head from the car accident...luckily her mom wasn't so damaged by the wreck it had to be a closed casket.

She had mumbled a few words, nodded to herself and to her mom, and then just stared forever. Many watched with pity in their eyes as she tried to keep it together.

"And now a few words from Sonny Monroe." A random man I didn't know invited Allison to the podium.

She took a deep breath and walked up to the front of the room. Her hands made their way up to the table and she leaned against it heavily, tired.

"Hi." She said shakily.

After a moment's silence, she continued.

"I didn't prepare anything- a speech or whatever..." She said nervously. "But...the tragedy that has occurred is so indescribable I don't know if I can even wing it."

She was getting somewhere with the crowd.

"And I as see all of you here today, to mourn and say our goodbyes..." Her voice racked a few times. "I am so grateful."

Another full minute passed of sniffles before she spoke again.

"Every night when I was younger, my mother would come to me and kneel next to my bed. She would say to me, 'Sonny. If today were your last day, would you be proud of what you have done with your life.'"

She nodded to herself.

"Every night, I would exasperatedly say yes and get her out of my room so I oculd get some sleep."

Some chuckled.

"But tonight when I lay down on a comfortable pillow to sleep...I won't be so sure."

That struck my attention and I looked up at her from my hands.

"The mother is the daughter's best friend. You have no idea how true that was for me and her. Glued by the hip. One time that was literal. Long story. But now...now I realize why she was really there for me. Why I had her in the first place."

Once again she paused for a dramatic effect.

"So that when she left, I could live on my own. I could be all I could be and live my long life to its fullest and make good choices and survive in this insane world. And now I understand. I understand why she would ask me that at night and I understand why she would say I was tough and I understand why she told me she loved me.

"And now it is time to put her words to the test. So I will wake up each day with a smile but she will _always _be there in my mind, in my dreams, and maybe even spiritually there with me. I will live like she taught me to- like she told me to."

Sobs began in the crowd and others nodded in agreement.

My heart did a strange little tugging thing as I listened to her words.

"So I have said goodbye to her. It doesn't matter if you understand or if I become depressed or if I make a mistake but I know now that saying goodbye is the only thing I can do. So I did it. And thank you all so much for coming here tonight and doing the same. Thank you so much."

And that was the first time in years that a tear fell from my eye and rolled down my cheek. And I felt ashamed to wipe it off- so I let it slide down my face as I noticed the touchy feeling within me.

She came down form the stand and everyone embraced her. When she got to me and Danielle we had a group hug, and Danielle hugged her extra hard. She cried now- hard. She stared longingly at her mother's casket but never went back to it again. She had said goodbye- se was staying true to her word.

Allison was true to her word.


	14. Sonny Is Back

**Sonny.**

** xXx**

"Chad."

I tapped his arm twice to wake him, feeling awkward as I stood straight while he lay tangled forever in thick sheets.

He merely snored.

"Chad."

I shoved him, not knowing what else to do.

Today is a new day, and I was going to spend it trying to learn more about my new family- more about Chad Dylan Cooper. So he needs to _get up_.

He grumbled a few words I couldn't understand.

"Don't make me do this." I whispered, shaking my head as I stared at the exhausted boy in front of me. His cheek twitched.

"This is your last chance."

No response.

I put up a surer stance, crossing my arms. "I'd hurry and get up if I were you."

A snore.

"…Okay, this is your last second chance."

Nothing.

"Alright! You asked for it!"

Suddenly the idea of jumping on him seemed much less appealing.

I bit my lip, and ran to the bathroom instead. Searching less than half a minute I found what I needed in the second drawer down, noting the fact that his bathroom was spectacular in black and white. In fact, mine was almost exactly the same. I ogled at it for a moment before shaking my head in astonishment and getting back into the room.

That snug blondie still lay breathing loudly on his bed, completely unbothered.

I hope I was right about this.

I pushed a button, and the low buzzing sound of the razor echoed softly through the room.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Chad Dylan Cooper shot up from his bed, his hands automatically flying to his oh so perfect hair. I had to admit, when he got out from under the covers a jolt in my stomach made me realize how cheesily romantic the whole scene was.

I quickly turned off the razor and placed back on the bathroom counter, coming back with my arms crossed.

"That was completely out of line!" he exclaimed, a hand on his heart as he breathed heavily.

"Well," I shrugged, thinking I shouldn't have gone so far. "You weren't getting up."

"Actually, I was awake the whole time- just ignoring you."

"Sure…"

A moment's of silence made me regret the whole thing.

"You know, some teenage girls would get really excited about being alone with Chad Dylan Cooper in his bedroom."

Wow. Egomaniacal and a pervert. Fun.

"Whatever. Put a shirt on. No studio, right? Let's do something."

"Wait a minute- what's today?"

My brow crumpled. "Uh…Friday."

"Oh, geez. I need to talk to my mom- hold on."

"What's the deal?" I asked, confusion sweeping over me as he came across the room toward me. For a moment I pictured him walking to me, but the vision subsided as he brushed last me. His muscled arm touched mine lightly and a shiver ran down my spine- because of the body breeze of course, nothing else.

He hadn't put a shirt on.

"The deal? The annual thingy-ma-jig where all these kids come around to the house to spend the weekend."

"Huh?" I thought aloud, mostly to myself as I realized he wasn't listening. Embarrassment swept over me.

"Mom?" Chad searched for a response as he clicked a button on one of those little speakers they had in every room in the house.

"What?" I heard her voice come from the speaker not a second after Chad.

"Good morning to you, too."

"Good morning!" I called.

"Morning, Sonny-girl."

I smiled and clasped my hands together, feeling victorious at the successful morning greeting. Chad scoffed and rolled his eyes at me which won him a smack on the arm.

"Are you up yet?"

"No, Chad. I'm still sleeping."

"Your sarcasm has always reminded me to keep loving you."

"Right. Yes, I'm up."

"And why are you up exactly?"

I made a face at the pushy questions. She could wake up when she wanted to wake up!

"I got called for a surprise business trip. Chill, chill. It's only for the weekend- I'll be back Monday."

_A house alone with Chad_? Eep! I rubbed my arm uncomfortably.

"Mom!" Chad groaned.

"What? I thought you would be happy! Hey- you get the house alone with Sonny! You kids could throw a party!"

Relief coursed through me when she didn't suggest anything different than other people coming to a party. With other people. Did I mention that there would have been other people? This whole conversation made me very uneasy.

Cad turned and smirked at me. "Well, Mom, as _thrilled _as I would be aty having this house alone to myself and Sonny…" I glared at him as I blushed, "I believe it is Orphanage Weekend."

"Ugh." Danielle sighed into the microphone chip on the speaker in her room. "I thought you wouldn't remember."

"Of course I remember!" Chad grumbled.

"What?" I whispered to myself, feeling like a total third wheel. I was clueless.

"Come on, Mom. Sonny is a totally noobie! She can't handle this! You have to cancel."

…Wait. He's calling me Sonny! Oh my gosh!

"You called me Sonny," I whispered. He hadn't heard.

"Chad! I cannot just cancel. My boss would kill me."

"I thought your boss was in love with you."

"Not literally enough that he would let me blow the whole thing off."

"The kids need adult supervision."

"As you kids are adults."

I snickered. Chad just waited silently as he rolled his eyes at his mother.

"You know what I mean. You're kids to me- but to them you're adults. You're eighteen Chad! Sonny's turning eighteen in two months. You are perfectly capable of this."

"Out of all the horrible things you've done to me- this oughta be the worst."

"Oh, Chad. Your life is so hard- I pity you."

He just sighed.

"May I ask what's going on?" I said, knowing it was useless.

"Bye, Mom."

"Come say bye to me in person you horrible child."

Danielle and I laughed at the joke while Chad grimaced.

"Coming." His finger came off the button. "Let's go, Allison."

_What? Allison! Why? Huh? Ugh! _

I grunted and followed him out of the room, still confused.

"What's going on?" I demanded quickly.

"My mom and I hold this little thing we call Orphanage Weekend. I know, lame title. But, we invite all the kids from the Hollywood orphanage down to the Cooper Estate to spend the weekend and just…have fun, I guess."

I stopped walking.

My heart actually warmed a little. My mind drew a blank. Chad Dylan Cooper cares for orphans. Oh, my gosh. He invites these little kids with no parents over for the weekend so they can enjoy some of what he can live with every day. Tears sprung in my eyes but I quickly blinked them away.

"Hurry up," He waved a hand at me, not noticing the touching moment.

Of course not.

I shook my head and followed him down the stairs and into the grand entrance area. Danielle stood- suitcase packed, purse ready- for her trip. This made Chad more bitter. It made me more uneasy.

"I can't believe you. You should have told ihm you were in Paris or something!"

"Aah," Danielle put a wagging finger up. "But that's just it- I'm not in Paris, am I?"  
"Teehee," I giggled, but covered my mouth when Chad looked over at me. It wasn't accusing, more confused.

"This is the most horrible time you could have gone Mom-"

"I will leave. That is final."

There was silence.

"What? I watched a Chinese karate chop movie the other night and one of the dudes said that."

I love her.

"Well, if there's no stopping you..." He trailed off, opening his arms for a hug. His mother squealed with delight as she wrapped her arms around her son. I smiled at the loving sight.

Still hugging, Danielle said, "They'll be here at five."

"What a waste of a hug."

Danielle laughed and touched the tip of his nose with her finger. "Hey! My hugs are not wasteful!"

I decided to bring some comfort to the situation- something non-sarcastic. "Goodbye, Danielle. I hope you have a great trip." I wrapped her in my arms.

I noticed how Chad stiffened.

When she let go of me, she smiled at the both of us, putting one of her hands on each of our shoulders. "I'll be back Monday. Please watch those kids well. I love you both."

I was dumbfounded.

When the door closed behind her, cutting off the warm morning air, my breath completely stopped for two reasons: 1. Not a moment ago someone had just told me they loved me over the span of one month. One month without those words...I don't know how I survived! 2. I was in a huge house alone with Chad Dylan Cooper for a solid eight hours.

"So we have to watch these kids on our own?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Where have you been for the past five minutes?"

"Standing rihgt next to you."

"Oh- well, then where have your thoughts been?"

"Y-" My hand flew to my mouth. Was the word_ you_ about to escape my lips_?_

"What?" Chad chuckled.

I just sighed and shook my headd, not really knowing what else to do.

"Well," I clapped my hands together, rubbing them for effect. "I'm going to bed. Why do you people get up so early?"

I began to strut away.

"Wait..." I heard him call back to me. I turned back around on the stair I had been currently climbing, and stared at him. His mouth was in a position to speak but no owrds were comign out. I knew what he was thinking. "Look," I shrugged. "We're on our own now, okay? It's not the end of the world." I realized the couble meaning in hte words. "But when the kids come or whatever, we just have to make the best of it. Have fun."

He just stared at me.

"What?" I giggled, pushing my hair behind my ear.

He smiled. "Nothing." Shaking his head, he continued to watch me. "Just go back to bed, Sonny."

there was a light in his eyes when he said it. I'm sure there was one in mine too.

That's why I felt totally victorious when I climmbed back up the steps.

_Sonny is back. _


	15. Meeting the Kids

**Why, hello, everyone! Short time no see, eh?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC**

**Thanks for reviews! I appreciate them so much! Please tell your friends about my story ;) Haha!**

** Sonny.**

** xXx**

I slept quietly, deeply, and undisturbed. No dreams came to me, so I breathed slowly in and out, not realizing I was enjoying every second of rest because the kids coming in later today. The recalling of the thought brought a picture to my mind, and then a scene played out. I pictured the kids; how desperate and lonely they would seem, but still beautiful and child-like.

Suddenly the undisturbed part of my sleep was false.

"Sonny!" I heard Chad's voice through the intercom. Knowing that he'd started a conversation through the connecting speakers, I didn't bother to get up so I could sleepily call back. "What?"

My voice was thick from sleep. I rubbed my eyes, realizing the room was still dark and not helpful to my attempts to wake up. No windows were in my room, and some days I was grateful for that, and sometimes not.

"Come on. You've gotten another four hours of sleep, and it's about noon. The kids are going to be here in three hours and I'm bored."

"It's only noon?" I called from my comfortable bed. "Three more hours? Who do you think you are, trying to wake me up three hours early?"

"Um, Chad Dylan Cooper. Now get up! I'm lonely."

"Ugh." I groaned, rolling over. "I'm such a sucker for loneliness. But I'm not leaving my comfy, warm, perfect bed. You're going to have to come up here and get me yourself."

"Fine."

"Ha." I lied. "Too late. I locked the door."

"Wow, Sonny. I can tell when you're lying even over the intercom."

"Grr, Chad! Don't come up here; leave me alone!"

"You're the one who suggested it." He said, and the flashing red light on the speaker disappeared and I knew he was probably racing up the steps.

Feeling so tired I could cry, I rolled over, burying myself in the sheets to hide myself from his wrath. Luckily I had brushed my teeth before coming back to bed, fantasizing that the kids would jump on me and smell my breath, get grossed out and run to tell Chad who would sure enough be disgusted. I don't know why, but my mind raced like that. Just to be sure, I put my hand up to my lips and let out a big breath. Taking it in with my nose, it smelled incredibly minty. I smiled, satisfied. Then reality hit me.

_I just did a breath check for Chad Dylan Cooper_.

Oh, my God. Mother, help me.

I just waited then for him to come bursting in through the door. I began to let my eyes close again before realizing that I wasn't tired anymore. I had gone to bed at about one last night, got up at eight, then went back to bed and slept till now. So, what is that, nine hours?

Curse lonely morning people like Cooper.

I clutched at the sheets, picturing them being ripped from my body. I began to take deep breaths, trying to look asleep-

Suddenly the door flew open and made a soft thud against the door stopper. The fact that in the movies it would have made a loud bang and here it made a soft thud made a giggle escape my lips. But then I clamped my lips shut.

"Oh, Sonny, Sonny, Sonny…" I heard him say, the door closing behind him. I heard the click of the door and his footsteps advancing my bed. "I didn't bring a razor like you did."

I mean, come on. You have to laugh at that. My shoulders shook and little bits of laughter could be heard from me. I sighed.

"Seriously. I want to go bowling!"

I shot up. "You didn't say that!"

"Well," He said, a little startled by my outburst. "I did now."

"Oh, well…" I said, "I still don't want to." and flopped back down on the bed.

"Come on. You've never even used the arcade or the movie theater or the pool or anything yet! It'll be fun."

I let a dramatic sigh escape my lips. "But this bed is so comfy."

He hesitated. "I just pictured myself pushing you onto the floor and asking you if it was comfy down there."

"That's not very gentleman-like." I snickered. "and this morning I pictured cutting all your hair off."

"Get up, Sonny."

"Don't rush me."

"But I'm bored."

"Chad Dylan Cooper can be patient."

"Sonny Monroe can get up after a billion hours of sleep."

"Nine, actually." I corrected.

"Oh, good. You can count. Get up!"

"Ugh! Okay, I'm up!"

There was a silence.

"No, you're not." He said flatly.

"Oh. I guess I sort of dreamed it then."

"Sonny!" He whined.

Then he came up and sat on my bed. I began to playfully kick him in the sides and he grabbed my feet beneath the sheets and held me still.

"Get up."

"I am in the process of doing that."

"Please?" I heard him say softly.

Startled at the change of tone, I rolled over and looked at him with a confused face.

He stared at me, his head tilted a little to one side, his eyes wide, his mouth pouting and his chin quivering. I stared back for a moment, letting my eyes glaze over and get a little lost.

Then I snorted and said, "You wish, Cooper. That little Mackenzie thing you do doesn't and will never work on me. But, for your attempts, I will get up."

"Finally."

Thirty minutes later I was downstairs, looking in the cupboard for something to eat. I grabbed some cereal and downed it in five minutes. Chad waited in the arcade for me, and while I ate I tried to remember where exactly it was. Hey, this house is BIG.

So after that I found my way to the little familiar arcade on the upper floor. I climbed the spiral staircase that stood in the center of the whole house and my head came up to the next floor, meeting a perfect replica of the hottest arcade in Hollywood on Chad's third floor. The thought still has me going crazy.

I walked over to the corner of the arcade, seeing Chad sitting in a chair next to a computer that stood in front of two tan lanes, preparing the games. When he saw me a smile played on his lips.

"Happy?" I said, gesturing to myself.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't flatter yourself." He rolled his eyes, focusing on the computer.

I came and sat at the chair two seats down from him. Just the corner of this floor I would have been ecstatic to have in my old house. The bowling area was extravagant and very ostentatious. Two brownish lanes led me toward the end of the place where there were the classic paintings of the pins being knocked everywhere. Blue, red, and white stood out on the farthest wall with all the words like _Strike _or _Spare _written between the pins. Two black flat-screen TVs hung from the ceiling, and as I checked them out I saw that my name was on it. The computer Chad was working on connected to the TVs just like at a local bowling alley. I shook my head in disbelief, looking around behind me at all the other games he had like Pac Man, pinball with several different themes, and car racing games.

"Do you use all of these?" I asked.

He shrugged, his eyes never straying from the fancy touch keyboard on the screen of the computer. "I guess. But, you know, some I favor more than others."

I nodded despite the fact he wasn't looking at me.

There were shooting games, racing games, dancing games. I even saw some that were more specific, like boxing, baseball, tennis…it was insane.

"Wow." I whispered to myself. This is where I live. This is my home.

I almost fell over. Chad didn't notice.

"Ready?" He asked me with an excited grin. I smirked.

A quick tune played throughout the alley and lights flashed from the ceiling when he pressed a button to start the game. Shaking my head once more I looked at him.

"Oh, Chad." I smirked more pronouncedly. "I think the question is, are _you _ready?"

"Is that a challenge?" He looked me up and down as if I were no competition.

"Take it as you want." I shrugged. "But let me tell you, I'm very competitive."

"I hope your walk is as good as your talk."

That's when I pursed my lips and shook my head at him. "It usually isn't."

We both laughed.

This is…nice. Well, you know, it doesn't suck or anything. I'm spending quality time with Chad Dylan Cooper. The thought made me blush.

"What?" He asked, going to a closet and taking out two bowling balls and setting them into the receiver. **( A/N You know that thing that you put the bowling balls on? I have no idea what it's called!)**

"Nothing." To my surprise, he didn't push it.

"Well," He said, clapping his hands together. "Ladies first."

I looked up at the TV. It said: Sonny. Hmm. Right on.

"Alright," I said, rubbing my hands together. "Bring it."

"You don't really have your own ball, so I gave you my mom's favorite."

I just ignored him, putting my fingers into the three holes correctly and holding below my chin for just a second. After I focused, I pushed forward with my back foot and brought my arm back. Then, the ball fell forward and I flung it form my hand, by right foot habitually coming back behind my left.

And then: _Sonny gets a strike!_

Huh. It talks.

I turned back to Chad.

"I only talk about how I walk."

**xXx**

"I'm scared." I said truthfully.

He bowling game was long over, and Chad had won by just twelve points. I had been upset he hadn't even let me win, but I just teased him about it as he teased me back. After that we played other games, but then I settled down and read a book, getting mentally ready for the kids.

Don't get me wrong. I love kids. I love their adorable, fun personalities and how each one are themselves. I love how independent they are yet friendly. And I wish I still was one.

But now, I was totally freaked out. And I didn't even know why.

"It's fine," Chad rolled his eyes. "Would you chill?"

"Well," I scoffed. "What if they hate me? What if they wish I was Danielle? What if-"

"Forget about the what-ifs, Sonny, okay? Whatever happens, happens."

"Do we have a plan? A routine? Schedule?"

"Nope. We're totally winging it."

"Sweet."

"Why are you so freaked? I pictured you to love kids."

"I do!"

"Then relax."

I took a few deep breaths. It worked.

"Okay?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be. Sorry."

"Hmm."

I looked at him as he looked at me. I noted the fact that his eyes were really dark blue. "What?"

"Nothing. Just try to have a good time, 'kay? The kids are great. None of them are really that bog of a deal."

"Okay…I'm excited now." I smiled.

"Oh, geez." He chuckled.

We were standing outside and then a bus came and stopped at the curb.

It read: Hollywood Orphanage.

"Ready?"

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"Then, me too."

"Alright then."

And he walked forward. I lagged behind, unsure of where to be. The doors opened, and I gasped at what I saw.

Nine kids jumped off of the bus, some squealing and some smiling and some laughing. Chad brought his arms out and all the kids ran to him.

"CHAD!" They screamed, running into him.

"Hi, guys!" He said.

I seriously got out my phone and took a picture of the scene. Chad Dylan Cooper was hugging orphans. How come this kind of thing isn't in Tween Weekly?

"Chad, Chad, Chad!" They said excitedly. I was just glad they were happy to see him and not just the house. I went back inside as Chad had directed me to, and I waited by the door and watched as all the kids came up.

Chad held one in his arms when the door opened and I smiled at the kids.

I think the oldest was about thirteen years of age, and the rest beneath that. I watched with sad eyes as these kids who didn't have parents came into the mansion, looking jubilant as ever. They never had anyone. They lived in an orphanage. My head went unconsciously to my heart. I had seventeen beautiful years with my mother, and I smiled, knowing I lived it to its fullest. Sadness hit me as they all laughed and said hello to Chad again.

"Alright, guys." He said. "I'd like you to meet my friend, Sonny."

There were nine of them, definitely. I think two were about thirteen, three were nine or ten, two were six and one was four- the one in Chad's arms. They were so adorable.

"Hi." I waved from my spot. I felt awkward, like and eleventh wheel, and the thought made me giggle.

To my utter shock and happiness, some squealed my name and ran to hug my legs.

"Whoa!" I laughed. The older kids came over to me politely and waved.

They all started talking to me at once.

"Okay, okay! Let's do one at a time. Let's start with you."

"Hi!" A young girl with medium length blonde hair smiled at me. "I'm Scarlett, but I like to be called Scar." Her eyes were a light shade of green. "I'm nine years old and this is my best friend!"

"Very nice to meet you, Scar." I laughed. She beamed at me.

A girl about the same age is Scarlett spoke up in a quieter, shy tone. "I'm Isobel, sar's best friend. I'm nine, too, and Chad says the reason we became close friends is because we're opposites."

"Is it because she's loud and you're quiet?" I guessed.

"How'd you know?" She smiled.

"Lucy guess. Charmed, Isobel." I smiled and she blushed like a maniac.

"My name is Abby!" The one from Chad's arms said. She waved her arms around toward me.

Chad looked at me with raised eyebrows when I rushed to reach her arms. She giggled when I took her from Chad and she automatically hugged me. "Chaddy is the best and I wuv seeing him!"

"That's great, Abby. Me too!" I said, and gave her back to Chad. She pouted but obeyed.

I looked toward the boy in front of me. "Hello," He waved on the short distance and I waved too. "I'm Ryan, and I'm ten."

"Nice to meet you, Ryan." I said.

"You, too." I was surprised at his manners.

"Hmm," I nodded at him and looked at the other boy next to him.

"Hey," He did a little half nod things all guys do. "I'm Ray, and I'm six."

"What up, Ray?" I did the nod thing to, and we bumped fists. His skin was a dark brown shade. I giggled and Chad laughed, watching the whole scene.

"Hi!" A young girl with red hair got my attention. "I'm Lucy,"

"Really?" I asked, amazed.

"Yes, and I'm six- the same exact age as Ryan!"

"I have a best friend named Lucy." I told her.

"Cool! Maybe we could be best friends too!"

"Maybe!" I laughed, and slapped the hand she put up for me in a high five.

Abby began to wiggle in Chad's arms. "Could you put me by Jayden, Chaddy?"

I watched the scene thoughtfully. Chad put the girl to the floor and Abby ran to the thirteen year old girl. The teenager smiled and put her arm around her.

"Hi," She smiled politely at me. I noted that her hand was in the boy's next to her. "I'm Jayden, and I'm thirteen years old."

Thirteen and still living in an orphanage. It made me want to cry.

But I nodded and said, "Hello, Jayden." She smiled.

I looked to the boy who was Jayden's same age. "Hello, I'm Alex- thirteen, too."

"Why, hello, Alex." I smiled, and stood straight up and looked at all of their expectant faces.

"Well," I smiled, clapping my hands together. "Who wants to have some fun at the Cooper Estate?"

They all squealed and yelled.

Chad came to stand by me and gave me a look that had me smiling.

It told me: Good job.

But it was going to be a long weekend.


	16. Jayden's Story

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC**  
**Thanks for your reviews. Oh, I so greatly appreciate them! I love you all sooo much, and I'm sure I responded to them. Here's the next chapter!**

**Sonny.**

I watched them all very closely. All the kids were so different from the rest. They were so…I don't know. They seemed like any other child in the world, yet they were so much more independent. Strong. I couldn't help but smile and shake my head in disbelief at their happiness. They acted so complete, as if they had everything they had ever wanted. Not one of them seemed the least bit selfish. Selfless is the word I would use for each and every one of them. It was truly an honor to know these kids who had a horrible thing in common with me. But I tried not to let it bother me.  
"Well, let's unpack," Chad smiled.  
I nodded and smiled at the kids as they groaned, realizing the fun would be postponed for a while. I giggled.  
"Sonny, you take them," He said, motioning to Jayden, Alex, Abbey, and Luce. "I'll take, Ray, Ryan, Scar and Isobel."  
"Oh. There's eight." I corrected myself. "I thought there were nine."  
"Well now you won't freak out when you think you've lost one."  
"Ha ha." I laughed in a monotone. "So what rooms do I put them in?"  
"Any room on the same floor as ours. I forget- does your loft have another bed in it?"  
"Yes."  
"She lives here?" Jayden whispered to Alex, their fingers still intertwined. He shrugged.  
"Okay. Do you mind putting Abby in your room?"  
"Um, I guess not. Abby, would you like to share a room with me?"  
"YAY!"  
Chad raised his eyebrows. "Take that as a yes."  
"I already did."  
Jayden held Abby up to me and I grabbed her easily.  
"Alright then. See you when I do." I told Chad, and the kids and I were off.  
I couldn't help but feel curious about Jayden and Alex. They were both the same age. They both seemed sort of alike. And they had never left each other's sides yet. They were connected at the hip, it looked like. Scarlett and Isobel were always together, but for these two there was a deeper connection, and I wanted to know more about them.  
More specifically, I wanted to know more about Jayden. I love that name.  
We were almost exactly alike, I guess. She had brown hair and brown eyes, just like me. She seemed polite, too, and she didn't have parents. Neither did I. I was curious about her more than the rest. I wondered if she felt the same about me.  
"So," Lucy smiled big, ecstatic at being here once again. "Where are we going now?"  
"We're unpacking." I told her. "That's why you have your suitcase."  
"Oh."  
I laughed. Jayden and Alex did too.  
"Sonny, where are you going?" Abby asked me.  
I froze. "Am I going the wrong way?"  
"It would be easier to take the elevator," Jayden smiled at me, trying not to seem mean. I smiled back, astonished at myself.  
"I didn't even know they had elevators."  
"It's this way." They said simultaneously, and began to lead me through my own house. The scene was hilarious, and I felt like an idiot.  
"Wow," I mumbled sarcastically to myself. Lucy giggled.  
They went down the hall and away from the grand entrance, and turned into a little corner and on the left stood a big silver door.  
"Sweet." I murmured.  
"I want to press the button!" Abby said.  
"Oops, sorry Abby. I already did." Lucy smiled sympathetically.  
"Oh," Abby shrugged. "I'll do it next time."  
Oh, my gosh. Any other four-year-old I knew would have yelled at her or started crying, and Abby shrugs. I smiled at her.  
The door dinged and opened. I let the kids step inside, and Jayden and Alex helped me put all of the luggage in so we wouldn't have to take a second trip. Nifty!  
When we got inside, a song that should have been on the radio rang throughout the elevator.  
"I love this song!" I exclaimed, and everyone began dancing as I swayed my hips for Abbey. I laughed.  
Then the song faded away and the door opened. "Aaw," We chorused. These kids are adorable!  
"Can we pick our own rooms?" Alex asked.  
"Sure." I nodded. They all ran off with their suitcases and I stayed in the halls to watch them pick their own rooms and still keep an eye on them. We had merged with Chad's group of kids too.  
"What took you so long?" Chad asked with a smirk.  
"Nothing," I said quickly, not wanting to bring up the elevator, but I did anyway. "Why didn't you tell me about the elevators?"  
He shrugged. "I don't know."  
I stuck my tongue out at him. His eyes flashed and he did the same.  
I rolled my eyes and demanded Chad stay on patrol while I got Abby settled. "Fine," He had grumbled. I brought Abby into my room.  
"Hey!" she exclaimed. "This is your room?"  
"Yep." I nodded, smiling at her.  
"So you live here then?"  
"Yep." I nodded once again.  
"Why?"  
I swallowed. "I know Chad's mommy, so I came to visit her for a long time."  
"That sounds fun!"  
"It is Abby, it really is." I smiled.  
I looked around the room, sighing gratefully at all I had. As I turned toward my dresser at the photos I had of my friends, me and my mom, I smiled wider.  
"Are you mad that Chaddy is here?" She asked.  
"Ha. Sometimes. But I know that I'm very lucky to have Chad with me. Especially now."  
"Especially now?" She was confused.  
What I hadn't noticed throughout Abby's and my conversation was that the red light on the intercom was blinking. I didn't realize someone was listening, so I continued to speak things I didn't really want anyone else to hear.  
"Abby, can you not talk to anybody about it if I tell you?"  
"I promise!"  
"Well," I began to choke up. "I made a mistake. And…my mom had to pay for it."  
"What?" she didn't get it.  
"Um…How do I explain this to you? Uh-"  
"Oh, no, Sonny." Abbey shook her head, pouting sympathetically. "Did God take you mommy away?"

I was startled. How did she guess so quickly? She was so young, yet she knew so much. Then I recalled the fact that the same thing had happened to her. She inspired me along with the rest of the kids.  
"Yes." I whispered, nodding. Tears formed in my eyes. "Yes, Abby. God did take my mommy away."  
"Remember: God only takes the best." She smiled at me sympathetically. "Don't worry, he took mine too."  
"I know." I nodded, a single tear falling.  
I literally went into shock when she brought her thumb up and wiped it off. "Abby," A familiar voice said. I whipped my head around and saw Chad. Now, I was embarrassed. How long had he been there? Did he see that? The way he looked at me gave me my answer. Yes. "Jayden is making sure you're okay."  
"Jay-Jay!" she exclaimed, smiling huge. She looked at me, and I looked at her. She patted my cheek twice and smiled softer before jumping from the bed and racing from the room.  
I stayed where I was. Chad came in and grabbed my hand, lifting me from the bed.  
"I can't believe how she actually understood." He whispered, wrapping his arms around me.  
I tensed up.  
"Shh, Sonny. It's okay." He soothed me in a low voice. I wasn't aware I had gone so far as to start sobbing. I shook my head, feeling weak. Abby made me feel so weak- she was so strong.  
So, I surprised myself when I buried myself in Chad's shoulder, breathing in his scent, the sobbing slowly subsiding. My arms made my way around his waist, and I heard him gasp softly. What was I doing?  
I can't be hurt again.  
"Shh," He repeated, noticing that my thoughts brought on a new wave of tears.  
Then I felt him rest his head over mine. My breaths became deeper, even.  
"Hey, Chad." Jayden's voice rang through the open door. I jumped back and Chad turned around, not realizing I was thinking the wrong things.  
What just happened?  
Oh, gosh.

Did I just _feel _something for Chad Dylan Cooper?

I couldn't let that happen again. What happened to my wall? I had to keep him away from me. We couldn't do this. But he didn't do anything. It was me. I had fantasized him moving a little closer and tilting his head and-  
_I couldn't be hurt again._  
I mean, how many times could I break before I shatter?  
I quickly turned away, grasping the headboard of my canopy bed for support. What was happening to me? He was driving me insane. I need to keep my distance from this boy. I groaned, realizing we live in the same house. A big house. It wouldn't be too hard, right? But I didn't want to stay away from him. Truth be told- I needed him more than ever. He was the only one who knew-everything. Not even Danielle knew me better than him. The way he's so careful with me makes me feel as though he knows me better than I know myself. That's probably truer than I can ever imagine.

It was a paradox...right? I had to keep away from him. No denial, I wouldn't like it. I want to be close to him. His personality was enthralling and I wanted to know more about it. But if I told him how I was feeling at this moment, I would get hurt. He could never feel the same why. So either way, I'll get hurt again. But it would hurt less to just keep away.

Jayden continued to speak. "We're getting our bathing suits on for tradition. Pool first, right?"

"Right." He smiled at her. Turning around to tae a swift look at me, Chad exited the room.

To my surprise, Jayden lagged behind.

"I'm so sorry, Sonny." She said softly, her eyes holding a deep emotion.

I turned toward her, confused. "For what?"

"Four-year-olds," She smiled sadly. "Can't keep secrets very well."

"Let me guess." I rolled my eyes, giggling through the last of the tears. "She ran straight to you and old you right away?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

I stayed silent, turning around and sitting on my bed, unsure of what to say.

"You might think this hard to believe," She stood against the wall across from me. "But...I understand."

"I don't find that hard to believe at all, Jayden." I shook my head.

"But, that's not it."

I looked up at her. She was a beautiful young girl. Her complexion perfect, her tan just right for the sun. Her eyes a deep brown like mine and dark hair that framed her face perfectly. Her smile was straight and white, and in this case, sympathetic.

"What do you mean that's not it?" I was confused.

"I went through the same thing you're going through now, Sonny."

I just listened, not interrupting because I was afraid to change the mood.

"When I was growing up in the orphanage, common sense made me begin to slowly understand that I didn't have parents. When I was eight years old, the orphanage helpers thought I was mature enough to be told why I was where I was. They had told me that my mother was a single parent- her husband had left her and she had to raise her first child all alone. Apparently, I was born fours year after her when my mother found another to love. She remarried, but when she shared the news with her husband he fled the entire state.

"The orphanage describes it as a "devastating" story. When they told me, the finality of realization dawned on me and I...I went into a depression."

My brow crumpled, and I wasn't aware I was holding my breath at the familiar story.

"I wouldn't eat. I couldn't sleep. Sometimes I had felt so bad for myself I considered bringing a blade to my wrist...but I didn't. I didn't have the guts. I thought that I was losing it, and the only was I could know that there was still life within me was to see it with my own eyes, and I actually hurt myself after that. I made myself bleed. Then I realized that not eating, sleeping, and not socializing wasn't going to magically get her to change her mind and come back to get me."

She stared into space for a moment. My heart was swelling up in sympathy for this poor girl who went through this so young. A blade to her wrist? I began to cry again.

After a minute of hesitation, she continued. "Being a single mother and already having a child and struggling with her job, my mom had no choice but to give me up. Every now and then I feel bad that I can't see her, but I don't feel bad for myself. Ever."

"Why?" I whispered. She didn't look at me, but still continued, ignoring my question.

"I was born near the Great Lakes, that's all they tell me. She made a video for me, too, so she could tell me how sorry she was and that she hopes I'll get to be a part of a very loving family. I've moved orphanages plenty of times. They move us down the country, you know, so we can have a better chance of getting adopted. So I ended up here." She smiled.

"Then I began to try and make more friends within the orphanage and began a new life. Because of his age, I automatically leaned toward Alex. He was nice to me, and I trusted him with my story, my secrets. He told me his. We began to grow together, kind of like a brother and sister thing. Our similarities kept us close, and I never left his side. He never left me.

"When we got older, things were the same, but a billion times stronger. He was everything I needed- a friend, a brother, a diary. But then it became more than that. I began to realize that I love him more than anything in this whole world- more than my own mother. We cry, laugh- together. We...we're just so young and lost, and we didn't know where else to turn to but to each other. And because of our age, I don't want to say that we fell in love...but I might as well.

I shook my head, realizing I wasn't the only one. We were practically the same person.

"And that's why I try to keep Abby as happy as possible. I don't want her to go through the same thing I did. So...you could almost say that we're a little family- Alex, Abby and I."

Then, she looked at me straight on. "We are very much alike- our stories almost exactly the same." Jayden smiled a knowing smile at me now. "So don't push your Alex away like you're doing now."

"What?" I asked, not sure what she was getting at.

"You know." She turned around, searching through my drawers.

What was she getting at?

"Put this on." She threw my deep red bathing suit at me, the string at the top flying in my lap and the rest on my stomach. "And you know what I mean. You need _him _as much as he needs you. You need him as much as I need Alex."

Jayden walked to the door, turning around to say one last thing to me.

"And the first step is for you and Chad to _realize _it."

**Very long one! Tell me what you think. Jayden's story made me cry :) REVIEW PLEASE!**


	17. Sonny Splashes Sense

**Heeey-ooo! How's it going wit my fanfic peeps? I have a few announcements for all of you lovely readers, so please don't skip this author's note!**

**First of all. Are you guys going to see Eclipse today? I despised the first two movies, but I think I might go see this one so that I can just the decent-looking fighting scenes. Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson are NOT good at acting. Sorry Twilight fans **** but Pattinson was good in Remember Me…**

**MORE IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! I probably would have been writing yesterday, but guess what happened? The book I've been waiting on for a year cane out! AAH! If you guys haven't read the Gallagher Girls series, you must! The first book is called- ****If I Tell You I Love You, Then I'd Have To Kill You. ****The second is- ****Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy. ****The third- ****Don't Judge a Girl By Her Cover. ****And the one I read yesterday is called- ****Only The Good Spy Young. ****The books are about a sixteen year old girl who is a spy and it's just sooo good! The author is Ally Carter. She doesn't give A TON of detail…but they're just GAH. So, you ccan probably find the first three at your local library or whatnot, and the fourth I bought yesterday. Go read them!**

**Now. Sonny and Chad. Yay!**

**Chad.**

**xXx**

Trust me- I had no explanation to why my palms were sweating.

Absolutely- no idea. Really.

Okay, yeah, I know why. But I will not say it.

First of all, less than ten minutes ago I had pressed my lips to Sonny's hair. Now, I seriously don't why I did that and I should have known better, but I just lived in the moment, okay? Then, of course, Jayden came and ruined it all. Sonny seemed really affected by it though…

I had practically dragged Alex out of under Jayden's spell and planted him on the couch in my room so that he could help me out. I swear, the dude is obsessed with Jayden. But, hey, I give him props- she's pretty into him too. Also, he's about five years younger than me, still a teenager, so he would know.

"Okay," I said, wringing my hands together once again to get the clammy moisture to disappear. "How about this one?"

"Dude," Alex groaned. "They all looked good."

"No!" I objected immediately. "They didn't. This is serious, man, what do I wear?"

"Chad! You're a guy!"

"Tell me something I don't know." I said, trying not to understand.

Alex snorted. "I wasn't aware you _did_ know that."

"Hey, watch it kid." I said playfully. He sighed, "Why don't I go get Jayden? She's-"

"You just can't be away from her for more than five minutes, can you?" I looked at him with a smirk.

He got up and walked toward the door, smirking back. "Maybe not," He admitted. "But you know that she would know exactly what to do."

"Fine."

"Besides," He opened the door a crack and dropped his voice in case anyone would overhear. "She's the only one who won't talk about the fact that you're clueless as to what bathing suit to wear and acting like a complete girl."

I growled as he snickered. "Just get her."

I looked in the mirror and admitted it- Yes. I was acting a little bit like a girl. But! Every guy needs a little girly-ness, right? Sure. In my book.

I sighed, and then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I mumbled.

Alex came in with Jayden's hand in his. Jayden was holding back laughter.

"Having trouble," she snickered just like Alex. "With what to wear?"

"Yes." I said in a hard voice.

She took a deep breath to stop her giggling, and then put on a serious face. I watched her advance me through the mirror. "Chad," she began as if she were talking to Scarlett. "You're looking at yourself right now. What do you see?"

"I don't need one of you soul speeches, now, Jayden-"

"Nope. Wrong answer. You were supposed to say abs." She raised her eyebrows as she playfully punched my bare stomach. I smirked more pronouncedly. "You were supposed to say _muscle._"

I chuckled at her. "Oh, right. But, in my defense, you're always so deep and stuff…so it sounded like-"

"Yeah, I know what it sounded like." She interrupted.

"Wanna see my six-pack?" Alex said suddenly, lifting his shirt in the mirror.

"Put those away!" Jayden blushed like a maniac. "He's just jealous." She whispered to me. That earned her a shove in the shoulder from Alex as he overheard. "It was a joke! Sense of humor, please. Jeez Louise."

"Okay, let's keep talking about how amazing my abs are." I pushed.

"Why must you feed on all this flattery, Chaddy?" She chuckled once more. "Okay, down to business. "Your hair is a good sandy blonde color, and your eyes are blue so the red ones you're wearing now won't work. It looks to patriotic."

I tried to see it from a girl's perspective, but then gave up and just listened to Jayden's wise fashion sense for her age.

"So," She murmured as she looked through all the swimming trunks I threw on my bed. "You're going to need something dark blue to go with the contrast of you skin and you hair. So, here is the one!" She smiled victoriously as she pulled out my dark blue, white and black plaid trunks. "These are perfect. The blue is exactly what I'm talking about, the white is good against the blue and the black makes you seem a little daring."

I tried not to laugh at Alex's drool as he stared with a goofy smile at Jayden.

"Thanks, Jay. I needed that."

"And by _that_ you mean reassurance, so here's some more." She leaned her head closer asif she were inches away even though there were five feet between us. "Sonny did the same thing."

A trickle ran down my spine. "Wh-what makes you think this is about Sonny? _Pfft!_"

She just stared at me with an ashamed face. "Oh, right, sorry, I forgot. You're trying to impress Isobel." She shook her head as she rolled her eyes. "Get dressed. Make sure you make it down there before Sonny does to avoid an awkward moment. You're welcome. Good luck."

She winked at Alex before exiting the room. I was silent, and Alex continued to stare at the door Jayden left through.

"She's perfect," He sighed.

"I don't drool and sigh at Sonny. Therefore, I don't like her." I reassured myself in the mirror.

_ But I kissed her hair fifteen minutes ago!_

Alex glared and wiped the drool off his chin. "Face it, dude, you like her."

"Who?" I feigned clueless.

"_Sonny._"

"Yeah, right."

"Open your eyes, Chad!" He was suddenly exasperated. "You're getting obsessed over what to _wear_! And the only reason you would do that is if you were nervous. No one here except for Sonny can make you nervous. You like her!"

"I don't _like _her," I said.

"Are you trying to give me the impression it's more than that?"

"No!"

"You've known her for a month." He said. I had told him everything that had happened when we were done unpacking. "You guys are close. And, well, she kind of needs you, dude."

Sonny…_needs_ me?

"You think so?" I smiled softly at the idea.

"I don't know. You don't care, right?" he smirked victoriously just like his girlfriend.

I glared at him through the mirror before he realized that Jayden wasn't' holding his hand, so he left the room. I sighed, pulling on the new suit and stared at myself. Perfect. I'll have to give Jayden extra ice cream tonight.

Here we go, I thought. I put on a black t-shirt to cover my abs- only until we get to the pool, though. Then I'll take it off. I smirked at the ideas forming in my mind, before pushing them away.

_I am such a girl!_

I walked to my speaker. "Hey, Sonny?"

"What's up, Chad?" She answered a second later.

"Could you do me a favor and see of Abby's ready?"

"Already did. But I didn't check on Isobel and Scarlett."

"Oh. Okay, I'll get Izzy and Scar and then we'll meet you down at the pool, with Jayden and Alex."

"Sounds like a plan."

I pulled my finger off the button, realizing my hands were sweating again. I glared at them for a minute before shrugging and walking out the door. I opened the door to the room that Isobel and scarlet usually go to.

The room was dark green- the favorite color of both girls.

"You guys ready?" I called, they were in the bathroom.

The door burst open. "Yes!" Scarlett posed on her green bikini without an insecurity in the world. Isobel smiled at her friend before nodding shyly in her matching green bathing suit and saying, "Yep."

"Alrighty, then. Let's go to the pool!"

"Yay!" They squealed and ran ahead of me and down the stairs.

I knocked on the door of Jayden and Alex's room. "Ready guys?"

"Come in, Chad." Jayden's voice said.

"Jayden!" A voice hissed.'

"What?" she said innocently. I opened the door.

Alex was in the bathroom since the door was closed and the light on. Jayden looked at herself in the mirror in her dark blue bikini. Her tan skin went well with the color- I mean, that's something she would say. And the hissing came form Sonny who lie on the bed, a white dress on over her bathing suit as a cover. I could see a red bikini string around her neck. For a second a stared at her from the corner of my eye, glad she wasn't looking at me. Something in my stomach shifted a little, but I'm sure I was just digesting my breakfast. Yeah…

Sonny looked at Jayden in the mirror. "Yep." She nodded. "It totally goes perfectly against your skin. It has this brownish tint to it, so the blue works better than the brown or the ty-dye one."

"Don't talk too loud!" she whispered.

"I wasn't!" She objected.

"Ah," I nodded. "don't want to look bad in front of your boyfriend."

"Are we really going there, Chad?" She looked at me with raised eyebrows and let her eyes shift to Sonny then back to me, signaling she knew more than she should. I put my hands up in a surrender position. For a second I debated on sitting next to Sonny, but then I remembered that the two best friends were down at the pool. One last glance at both Sonny's smiling face with a hint of a blush and Jayden's also, I realized they looked a lot alike.

"I'll be at the pool. Hurry up!"

I left the room before Alex came out of the bathroom with Abby in his arms. I didn't know that Sonny took her from his arms and smiled at her as Abby giggled. I was already gone.

I sprinted down the steps, past the kitchen, living room, elevators and all the other doors until I reached the sunroom and the cracked open screen door. Isobel and Scarlett waited together on one lawn chair, playing a thumb war.

"Thanks for not going in, guys."

"Ladies, Chad. We are ladies." Scar flipped her hair. "I like your bathing suit." She nodded. "The plaid looks cool."

"Good." I sighed in relief.

She smiled at me before changing the game the two were playing to Rock Paper Scissors.

I went to check the heat of the pool. It was eighty-six degrees. I raised my eyebrows in surprise, knowing from past experience that the sun makes the water much hotter. I looked at the fifteen foot high cave at the other end of the pool that held the waterslide atop it and the darkened area with the lights underneath it. I flipped a switch and then the whole pool went into motion as the water coursed through pipes and burst out of the opening, sliding down the slide and into the water. The pool was forty- five feet long and thirty feet wide and was five feet deep at the other end, slowly descending to fifteen feet so we wouldn't hit the bottom after the water fall. Yes, it is a huge pool. I know. I smiled at it. It could turn into a wave pool, too, but it takes a while for the pool ground to shift so it's deep enough to keep the water in ands not splashing on the patio.

"Woohoo!" Izzy got up and dipped a toe in the moving water. It's not like a river, it just wriggles a bit because of the rushing water on the slide.

"Let's wait for the others, okay, _ladies_?" I snickered.

"Wait no longer!" I heard Alex cry as if he were royalty. He held Jayden's hand and their arms swung together as Jayden blushed and Alex smiled contently. Behind them was Sonny, who had a big smile on her face since she had placed Abby on her shoulders. The four-year-old was laughing hysterically the whole way to the chairs.

"Do me a favor?" she walked toward me, motioning to her head at the girl on her shoulders. I laughed, and reached up and grabbed Abby's reaching arms and brought her down onto the chair. Sonny rubbed her neck but smiled all the while. "Whoa," She caught sight of the water fall/ slide.

"Cool, I know." I smirked. She slapped my shoulder playfully with a smirk on her face.

"Sunscreen!" I announced to the anxious kiddies.

"Aaw!" They chorused- Sonny included. I continued to smirk at her.

I handed Sonny a bottle. They were the spray kind, so we did the kids in a flash. Then the all began to chatter excitedly as Sonny and I watched them.

"I'll do your back if you do mine." She suggested.

"Fine." I turned around, ripping my shirt off with confidence. I was shivering as the cold sunscreen was sprayed on my back. I realized how cheesy the scene would be if this was the rub-in kind. Grr. Why didn't I think ahead?

When I turned, Sonny tossed me the bottle. Then, without turning, she pulled off her white dress in one fluid movement, revealing her flat stomach and all the curves on her body. With a smirk on her face she then turned, lifting her hands to capture her hair which was blowing slightly with the breeze. She lifted it up and away from her neck and back as my breathing slightly faltered. I looked at Jayden, feeling her eyes on me. She nodded encouragingly and I began to cover her back with the clear liquid. It began to shine, taunting me in a way I've never been before. I took deep breaths, working to her lower back. One every inch of her back was glistening I stopped, throwing the bottle on one of the chairs along with eleven towels.

She faced me with a smile. "Thanks."

"You too." I breathed, and she turned away and walked toward the group of kids.

I took a deep, shaky breath and tried to keep from…never mind then.

Alex caught my eye and gave me a sneaky thumbs up. I didn't respond, to shaken from the scene that just occurred.

Sonny whispered something to the kids. Then Scarlett, Alex, Jayden, Ray, Ryan and Isobel jumped into the pool, causing a huge splash. Sonny laughed and ran her fingers through her hair as I watched her. She turned to look at me, and I looked away. I could still feel her eyes on me as I walked toward the water fall, pulling a rock away from the little mountain and grabbing the wooden bendy ladder. When it hit the ground, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Move it, Cooper." She said with a smirk.

"What makes you think you're going first, missy?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Ladies first. You know that, don't you, Chad? Unless you're a girl and there's something you need to tell me…" She stepped up on the ladder and put her arms on the sides.

"Uh, no." I shook my head. "I think I'm not- probably because I'm not wearing a shirt."

I tried to get her to blush and it totally worked. She looked forward, climbing another step. Sonny turned her head a fraction toward me so I could see her flaming cheek. "Trust me- I noticed."

I gaped at her. "Nope, you're not going first no matter how many flattery comments you throw at me."

"How about if I say you're the best actor of our generation?"

"You just did."

"Curse my niceness." She said playfully, but she didn't make a move up the ladder. I climbed up after her and she watched with wide eyes.

"You're not going first," I breathed on her face, and she blinked. Her face went red as a tomato. "Stop flirting with me Sonny, jeez, there're kids around!"

She slapped my arm as I laughed and climbed up the other side of the ladder. She did the same. When we made it to the top I sat down first on the flat rocks, but she held me back, slipping on the side and then pushing herself back onto the slide.

"Hey!" I objected what couldn't be undone. She laughed and screamed as she moved with the water down the slide. I shook my head and went on after her before she could get too far.

I thought about how close I got too her face…

I shook it off, seeing Sonny pass the next swerve and turn this way and that, before plunging into the pool. Five seconds after that, I felt myself crying out as the feeling of weightlessness surprised me. I put my hands up in the air and plunged in after her.

The water was warm on my skin, holding me back. I moved my arms around, pushing toward the surface. When I reached it, I gasped for air and shook hair out of my eyes to come face to face with Sonny Monroe, who was also gasping for air.

I smiled. She blushed. That seemed to be the way with us.

"Let's go, lovebirds!" Jayden called. We looked over toward her smirking face, and I rolled my eyes. Swimming over to the kids. Jayden held Abby in her arms and Alex was making goofy faces at her. Ray, Ryan, Scar and Izzy were having a splash war. I watched as the girls screamed and the boys called victory chants. Abby was sat down on the steps as she twirled herself around by the helping bar.

"Splash war!" Alex yelled over the noise, and everyone began to splash frantically. I noticed how everyone but me and Sonny had goggles. I swam to the edge of the pool, grabbing two.

"Sonny!" I called, she turned at the sound of her name. She held her hand out as I threw the goggles, and she caught them effortlessly. I put mine on and she did the same, and water flew everywhere.

I swam to Alex. "Let's team up!"

"Ha!" he laughed, and shoved my head down under the water and I blindly found his waist to flip him over. After I shook my head to get my bangs out of my face, I moved toward Ray and Ryan who had teamed up, of course, I splashed them like crazy until they put their hands up in the surrender position. They swam over to the stairs with Alex and Abby, leaving only the four girls.

First, I swam over to Isobel, who was just randomly pushing water this way and that. I dunked her head under the water and she gave up, running to the stairs.

"NO!" Scarlett cried, and flung water at my face. I coughed and spluttered as some got in my mouth, but then it stopped. I looked and saw that Sonny had dunked Scar under water. Scar came back up after a second, laughed at Sonny and splashed her playfully before going out. It left me Jayden and Sonny.

We both turned around saw half of Jayden's face as she got down in the water and then lifted back up. Sonny moved away from me, realizing I was the enemy. We all began to circle each other.

"You guys are so cute," Jayden said with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Always so flirtatious."

My eyes narrowed.

"Said Jayden," Sonny snickered. I laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh." She said. "But don't you get it? Make fun of me and Alex all you want, but you guys are exactly the same."

Sonny stopped circling. But I didn't. I ran into Jayden and dunked her under the water, and she smirked as she came back up and walked to the stairs. Despite how cool the girl may be, she said something she shouldn't have.

When I turned to look at Sonny, she was staring at me with a thoughtful look on her face. I yearned to know what she was thinking, but when I opened my mouth to ask she already turned away.

I didn't hear someone call the game back on. I didn't feel all the kids splashing at us. I didn't think of anything but Sonny.

Sonny splashed some sense into me.

Maybe I did have feelings for Sonny Monroe…

Would it even be so bad if I did?


	18. Pinky Promise

**Hey y'all! Whazzup? …I think I just quoted Hannah Montana. *cleans mouth with soap* Whoa. That's gross.**  
**Thank you all for reviews! I'm sorry for the super long hesitation between updates- I have a lot of stories to be writing! Do you think you guys could check out my newest story, Lovely & Lyrical? It would mean a lot to me!**  
**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC…but I do own the orphanage children in this story!**  
**Here's the next chappy! **

**Sonny**

**xXx**

I'm such a pervert.  
I couldn't get his body off my mind! It was so ridiculous. The way he grabbed on to me when I past him to get to the slide…whoa. I remember how I felt like I was going to fall down I was shaking so hard. I shook my head, trying to rid the thoughts from my mind. It didn't work. I pictured in my mind when he picked Isobel up and put her on his shoulders just to embarrass her, how the warm water rolled down his perfectly defined chest and abs glistened in the sunlight. I trembled from the memory.  
Why was I thinking about Chad this way? I couldn't feel like that. Like what? I didn't feel anything.  
I smiled to myself. Perfect! Denial…but Jayden would see right through it. I sighed. The girl was so much like me it was scary. The way she can dig into people's minds…wow. Her brown eyes and brown hair along with Alex's blonde hair and green eyes forced me to make connections between me and Chad. I sighed, remembering what she told me. Something like this: _"You need him as much as he needs you. You need him almost as much as I need Alex."_  
The door to my room opened. The bathroom door was open, so I leaned over the edge of my bathtub to see who was invading my thinking time. Don't laugh- the bathroom is a small, secluded space- kind of like my mind. So I come and sit in the bathtub with my back against one wall and my feet propped up against the other, letting my thoughts flow free. Now I repositioned myself to see the intruder.  
Jayden strode into the room, smiling in a knowing way. Abby sat on her hip, grabbing onto the hand that was wrapped around her torso to keep her balance. I smiled at how Jayden looked like a little mommy, holding onto her daughter in a protective yet loving way. I took a deep breath and nodded at her to come into the room.

She stepped in and put Abby on the ground. Abby wobbled a little to find her balance, and then she stood, her arms wrapped around one of Jayden's legs. I giggled, and raised my eyebrows expectantly to hear what Jayden wanted.

"Well," She said, her eyes scanning her surroundings as she smirked at me. "What

are you thinking about?"

I narrowed my eyes. "What makes you think I'm thinking about something?"

"Well," Jayden said again, rolling her eyes. "You're sitting in a bathtub with a distant look on your face, you're smiling in your thoughts and biting your lip, and now you're blushing since I got it right."

I gave up. "Okay, I'm thinking. But what did you come in here for?"

Abby untangled herself from Jayden and ran into my room, jumping on my bed and giggling like a maniac.

"I came in to see if you were surviving the memory of Chad's body after that pool-slash-lovebirds fiesta."

"Excuse me?" I stood up, bending back to release he knots in my shoulders. "It was not a lovebird fiesta thingy."

"Sonny." Jayden looked at me seriously. Like- utter seriousness. "Did you listen

to a _word_ I said before we went into the pool?"

I looked at her face, and sighed, sitting on the side of the tub and swinging my legs over it. I brushed my hair out of my eyes.

"Yes." I said simply.

"Denial is going to get you nowhere."

I knew she would see right through it. I sighed, shaking my head.

"Don't deny your denial."

I giggled then. "Okay."

Jayden began playing with the hem of her green t-shirt. "Have you ever maybe..." She looked into space for a second, pursing her lips.

"Go on." I nodded.

She sighed. "Have you ever considered the fact that maybe Chad feels the same way?"

"_No_." I said sternly. She seemed taken aback. "Because he doesn't."

"You know what? You're right. He'll never feel the same way about you."

I gasped, shrinking back a little bit with hurt evident in my eyes.

"So," She said, smiling. "The way you were so taken aback by what I just said proves to me that you do have feelings for Chad Dylan Cooper. You want to hear me say it, don't you?"

"Hear you say what?"

"That Chad is going through the same thing you are...with all this denial stuff. Alex said he needed my help before we went swimming. He didn't know which bathing suit to wear! You should feel lucky I'm here for you- that red bikini was great on you! Chad though so too."

Chad denied that he felt something? My brow crumpled, but, no, this time I couldn't deny the butterflies. The blushing. The giggles that escaped my lips.

"I really want you to talk to him, Sonny." She said as seriously as before, shaking her head in wonder at my insane reaction. "It's not healthy for you to deny what you are feeling, and you're not in the right state to go any more unhealthy."

I ignored that last part. "How do I talk to him? Wait, no. No! I can't say anything..."

"_Why not_?" Jayden whisper-screamed incredulously.

"Because I can't be hurt again!" Tears pricked at my eyes.

"Don't cry, Sonny. Don't!"

My face scrunched up and I sniffled to keep the tears back. Jayden looked toward the door. "Not now, Alex!"

"Hurry up." I heard Alex mumble, and then walk away.

Jayden looked back at me with a look of disapproval. "You better not be reading the magazines or falling for his bad-boy act. It's a fake reputation for more viewers and ratings for Mackenzie Falls!"

"What?" I mumbled.

"Chad Dylan Cooper has a wall, you know. He's let it down plenty of times for you, Sonny. He doesn't know what to do about how he feels about you. He's as scared as you are! Maybe even more. But...he's never really dated a girl for the reality of it. It's all fake- like when he dates his co-stars for publicity. He's never felt this way for a girl before. And, Sonny, you are the most amazing person he can see right now, and he likes you. He likes you!

"You have a wall too. And you, too, have let it down plenty of times. I've seen it with my own eyes. Chad won't hurt you, because he's terrified- just like you- that he'll get hurt. If you both keep being all secluded like this and not say anything...you're going to drive me insane!"

"Too late." I muttered. Sighing at her furious reaction, I stood up with my hands in a surrender position. "Okay."

"Okay what."

"I'll talk to him tonight."

"And what will you say?" She seemed to get more excited.

"Whatever I feel like saying."

She rolled her eyes. "Promise me right now."

I stuck my pinky out. "I promise." She wrapped her pinky around mine. "And Monroe's always keep their promises."

Her eyes widened and she looked up at me. "Monroe?"

I nodded. "The one and only."

I frowned at the irony.

"Okay," She whispered, pulling her finger out of mine. "Talk to him. Later."

And with that, she grabbed Abby and left the room. I followed, going down the stairs with her and into the kitchen for some sandwiches that Chad made.

Chad.

My promise went back into my brain, and suddenly I didn't feel too hungry anymore.

Tonight, after the kids go to sleep, I was going to tell Chad Dylan Cooper that I had feelings for him.


	19. Somebody To Love

**I will not try and justify this long hiatus. I'm sorry about the delay, but I promise chapters will come more frequently now that school has started and I am slowly getting used to a new school and school year in itself. Thank you for all of the reviews- you guys are the best!**

**Here is the next long-awaited chapter…**

**Sonny.**

**xXx**

My hands were sweating. Like, legit. I hate being nervous.

I didn't really know if I could keep my pinky promise to Jayden- I must have been high on chlorine or something- but I'd already gone through step one. The kids were asleep, and I swear I could feel Jayden's eyes on me as if she were watching me through one of the thousand windows in the house. Realizing Chad could be watching too, I made my position look a little casual and cuter.

Step one was making sure Chad would come to me- so I wouldn't just randomly go up to him and spill whatever feelings I had toward him. I needed time to think, and I knew myself too well to even think I had the guts to go to him. Nope, he was coming to me, people. I had put on my pajamas- a black tank-top and some extremely fluffy black and white pants that had random lines going all over the place- and had obviously asked Chad where the sky deck was again. After giving me directions, I've been out here ever since.

To tell you the truth, I was scared of a few other things than just the embarrassing scene that was advancing sooner than later. For example: This sky deck had no kind of outer wall, fence or anything. There was just a drop at the edge. And it scared the heck out of me. Also, I didn't want to fall asleep before Chad came out here. I had to get up before noon today (I still don't know how I even made it to nine) so I was getting kind of tired, and I wasn't sure what time it was.

I lay under the white, soft blanket that was previously on my bed but now on the huge arm rest couch I rest on as I gaze at the stars. Surprisingly- for California- the sky was pretty clear. The only types of clouds in the sky were little white puffs of them that barely blurred your vision of the night sky.

Every time I looked up there, wondering what in the world I was looking at anyways, something pulls in my stomach. As if someone or something up there needs me more than I could ever imagine. Like there's so much I don't know yet, and that a new beginning starts up there in those stars, and staring up there makes me feel like having a sappy moment. Staring up there, wondering if there was anything up there that was staring back down at me, I sometimes wished I could run away from this world, and shoot for the moon so that even if I missed, I'd still land among the world of stars.

Or, at least, that's what my mom used to say to me.

I used to dream about those things. Like walking on clouds, things like that. I used to daydream about whispering to the stars, for some reason I just knew in my gut that they had all my answers. That's why I stared at them so longingly- wanted them so badly.

But now, I realized that all I really wanted was Chad.

Or if you were looking at the big picture, or in Jayden's point of view, you could say that all I really wanted was to have someone- anyone- in the world still love me as strongly as my family had. They were all gone, up there in the stars, staring back at me- and knowing that I needed some kind of affection. Everyone needed love in their life.

That's why I reacted so strongly when Danielle told me she loved Chad and I- both.

And for some reason, it just had to be Chad.

I shook my head, chuckling at my own stupidity. But I just had to get it out there. I had to tell Chad how I feel and that I needed to know how he felt back so that I wouldn't get too deep into something I couldn't have.

I feared it was too late for that, though.

I heard soft footsteps after the soft thud of the door to the house. Then, all the noise drowned out because of the volume of my own heartbeat.

"Sonny," Chad said as he came up to the black couch I lay on. He wasn't asking something of me, he was just acknowledging my presence. So, I acknowledged his. "Hi," I murmured slowly, and continued gazing at the night sky.

I don't think I can do this.

_C'mon, Sonny. You're a tough cookie._

I could almost make out my mother's encouraging eyes in the stars_._

_ Chad is the same to you as Alex is to me. Don't push him away. He needs you as much as you need him._

I sighed.

He didn't push me to say anything else. He was always so careful when it came to me, always knowing when to back up or push me, be there or leave me. He knew me better than I knew myself right now.

Hesitantly, he climbed onto the huge couch right next to me, laying his arm over my shoulders in what seemed like a protective embrace, and that's exactly what I wanted. Playfully, I lay part of the blanket on top of him. At that he chuckled, but it stopped when I wrapped my arms around his torso and lay my head on his chest. It surprised me that the movement wasn't hesitant. Almost like I knew Chad would except me into his arms any time I needed a hug, embrace. I liked the feel of him- he was strong, yet soft. And the way my arms were around him had me thinking that I would never let go in a less literal sense.

For a minute we lay in the most intimate embrace I'd ever shared with anyone. I listened to his heartbeat, blessing the day that his parents laid eyes on one another. I wrapped my arms around him tighter, and even moved a little closer and made the movement as oblivious to him as possible. But he noticed. He always does. Always.

"Sonny," I could hear the hum in his chest as he whispered my name, and I shivered. "Is everything okay?"

I nodded against him. "Yeah."

He didn't push it. He gave me another second or two before he continued, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I groaned, realizing he knew that something was up. "Why do you know me better than I know myself?"

It was a question that wasn't expecting an answer, but got one anyway: "Because I like knowing you." He half-shrugged.

I propped up on my elbow, my chin in my hand but one of my arms still draped over his chest. I tried to suppress a smile as I traced little patterns on his shirt and asked, "What do you like about me?"

Chad stared at me with a soft smirk on his face. "Well, I don't know. What I like about you I can't really pinpoint, but I think it's just everything that makes you, you, Sonny. You're not like any person I've ever known. I like…I like you."

I stared back at him, not expecting such a full, honest answer. But I got one. And he likes me. That was when I began to shake a little bit. My breath wasn't exactly even anymore, either.

Silence fell over us once again.

It was broken when he whispered, "What do you like about me?"

He knew what I wanted to say to him, but not the exact words. I could tell from his eyes that he too wanted to what in the world was going on with us, what exactly we are to each other. But for now, we'd take it slow. And that required me to answer his question.

But that's just it- I didn't know. I didn't know what I really liked about him. Maybe how he makes me feel, what he makes me feel…it wasn't what I liked about him, it was how he affected me. I liked who he made me to be.

"I…" I began, not really knowing what to say. Just then a thought ran through my mind- a flash back. _But I think what has occurred is so horrible I don't think I could even wing it. _

I had completely improvised my speech at my own mother's funeral. Couldn't I let the words come now?

I stared into his eyes, and licked my lips. His eyes caught the movement, but I didn't notice. I just let the words fall from my lips as evenly as I could. "I'm not sure. Like you said, I can't really pinpoint it. But… I mean, I like a lot of things about you Chad. Honestly, I do. But…I think that maybe it's not the fact that I like you as yourself- even though I actually do- it's just that…" _Spit it out, Sonny! _"I like the way you make me feel."

Chad stared at me for a moment and I stared at him. There. It was finally out in the open. I didn't really know what I put out there, but I let my mind go faster than my mouth and I spoke everything that was bobbling within it. Chad made me feel something that I couldn't really nail on the head. It was somewhere around…_attraction_. A wanting.

I couldn't bring myself to continue, and explain what I'd just put on between us.

Then he asked me a question that I'd been dreading, yet dying to hear: "How do I make you feel?"

The words were molasses falling from his lips. For a moment I stared at where the question had come from before looking back up into his eyes but turning away just as quickly. I couldn't think coherent thoughts as I stared at the reflection of the stars in his blue orbs. I opened my mouth and formed the words I was to say, but they never came out. Suddenly something pulled within me and I felt like I couldn't take it anymore, I just needed to say it.

But what was it?

"I-," I finally managed to choke out. It wasn't much, but it was a start. I could see that Chad was as eager for the words to come as I was. I took a deep breath. "I…don't know. I have no idea." I shook my head, something inside still bothering me. Telling me to just get it all over with.

He was upset with my answer, but at least it wasn't "I hate you" or something.

"Chad," I mumbled his name after I decided to take a crazy chance. His eyes had never left my face since he got out here.

"Yeah," He barely whispered.

I swallowed and grabbed a pillow to clutch as I asked the question. "How do I make you feel?"

His eyes widened and his lips parted. Then he swallowed and said, "I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

"So I get an answer first." Chad sighed and his breath hit my face. I almost collapsed down onto the bed from the rush of it all. We were silent, as I still couldn't do it. His eyes were desperate. "Just say it."

"I can only think about what Jayden would say about this."

"What would Jayden say?" He asked, his voice low and eager.

"She would say…" I stared into those deep, hypnotizing eyes and forgot where I was, who I was. I just said it. My voice became determined. "She would say this: Because of what has happened- how my mother left me- a whole part of me has gone with her. Along with the love she had for me and I for her. Now, I-I'm just feel…alone. I feel alone, and-and I don't like that. I have nobody. I lost the one and only things I really need: Love." He bit his lip, and both our breathing increased.

His hand came up to brush away a tear I hadn't even known had fallen. "But you have me."

I nodded. "That's just it Chad." I took a deep breath. "Ever since that accident happened, you were the only person who at least acted like he cared. Like he knew what I was going through, like he wanted to be there for me. It reminded me of what I needed, which is exactly that: Someone to care for me. Someone to…I need someone to replace the love I lost along with my mother. I…" I shook my head, losing my train of though as he stared at me. "You made me feel so protected with every sign of affection." He tried to hide an embarrassed smile. "And all of the things you made me feel made me think that…that maybe…" Geez. "That maybe it was possible that _you_ could be the one to love me, so that maybe- just maybe- it could be replaced…"

I trailed off, my eyes widening with realization of what I had just said to Chad Dylan Cooper. Chad Dylan Cooper- LOVE me? WHAT was I thinking?

"Oh, Sonny," He sighed and pulled me down toward him. My heart went insane again and it throbbed in my ears. "I don't know- it's probably been five minutes-," He ripped the pillow away from me and replaced it with himself. "-and I'm still jealous of that stupid pillow." My body was now pressed up against his and we lay under a blanket of stars and fluff.

Once again I wrapped my arms around him. "Please don't leave me alone, Chad. Please- just…don't leave me." I whispered, terrified.

"I won't, Sonny." He shook his had to add more meaning. "Never."

Letting my head fall perfectly into the crook of his neck, we stayed in a protective embrace, not letting the other make a move to leave. I let my hand tangle in his hair, and I loved my chin up just a tad to gently kiss the bare skin of his neck. He was so soft…I loved it.

Chad's hand brushed my hair out of my face and we lay together, and for the first time in months I felt myself easily fall into a deep sleep, having felt a huge weight lifted off of my tired shoulders.


	20. Admit It

**Heyyooo. What's up? Here's your next chapter- oh, and thanks for reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC… **

**Sonny.**

**xXx**

I was being pulled ever so slowly back into consciousness. It felt as if I was laying on a pile of feathers, and my body sank into my warm sheets. This confused me- hadn't both Chad and I fallen asleep outside under the stars? Smiling, I realized that he had carried my body all the way from the sky deck to my bedroom. My heart began to race a little, but then I frowned realizing I wasn't conscious when I was so close to his chest. I felt like crying. I could tell it was probably very early morning, so I let myself fall deeper into my mattress and my own mind. Gripping my pillow as if it were Chad's chest, I fell into unconsciousness.

"Maybe you could love me…to replace what I lost…because…I…" My eyes were wide and I relived what had happened a few hours ago.

"Oh, Sonny," He smiled at me, brushing my hair out of my face. After it was behind my ear, he put his fingers on the back of my neck and his thumb stroked my cheek. I close my eyes at the feeling, but reopened them because I didn't want to miss this. I looked directly into his eyes and gasped softly. The stars reflected in his dark blue eyes, reciprocating the same image of the sky.

"You have really sparkly eyes." I whispered, dumbfounded. He chuckled.

Wait…this isn't what happened…is it?

"Sonny," He said, and I could see he was blushing with the little light the stars let off. "I'm already in love with you."

I gasped, and blinked a few times, thinking I hadn't heard him right.

"I'm sorry," I said after a second. "I zoned off. What did you say?" My eyes were still wide. Had I heard correct?

My mind was giving me the perfect romantic comedy scene I had dreamed about with Chad for a month now. My guilty pleasure.

"This is what I said," He whispered. And a lust I had seen just barely before erupted in his eyes and his face came to mine. Our lips touched. And, despite what would usually happen in this cheesy movie scene, I didn't wake up and cry because it wasn't reality. I stayed, lost in my own mind.

"Don't leave me, Chad. I need you." I whispered as our lips moved away, but pulled him back to me when I got the message out.

Despite my dream-like state, my stomach erupted like Mount Everest puking out butterflies. Even though the word "puking" isn't making this any cuter, I used it. My body was extremely hot, and my head went spinning. I could barely register what was going on. Chad was in love with me, and he was kissing me with the same passion I had for him. I put my hands on his neck and kept his lips on mine, daring him to pull away. I felt like screaming with joy as our lips moved in synchronization and I realized that I was in lo-

"GET UP, SONNY!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" I screamed, and shot up in my head.

My dream was lost. My eyes were open and I saw my room and another nine people in it. Realizing I was blushing as if they had caught me and were watching my dream too, enjoying it as much as I was, I frowned. I had actually been woken up from my amazing dream. I looked at my clock: Eight. Groaning, I flopped back into my bed.

"Oh, no you don't," I heard Alex say, and my comfortable blanket was ripped from me.

Chad was in this room. He was watching this. Had he known what I was dreaming about? Did he see from my facial expression in my sleep that I was dreaming about him?

…I'm going insane! He's driving me crazy!

"You guys are crazy!" I grumbled. "It's not noon yet!"

Something small was on my bed and coming toward me. A small hand smacked the back of my head. "Wet's go, sweepyhead!"

My soft spot for Abbey made me turn back around on my back to smile at her face- her grin was ear-to-ear.

"You're lucky you're cute," I murmured. "Okay, okay, I'm up." I sat up in my bed and everyone cheered.

"Sonny, we're going to make pancakes for breakfast! You have to help Chad because…uh, just help him."

I turned my head to the boy who I had been aware of ever since I awoke. He was smirking at Jayden and what she had said. Seeing him made me blush once again, but I tried to hide it by pushing my hair into my face, but it only blocked the people on the left from view. I could still see him perfectly, and he could still see my blush. And he had.

"What can I say?" He chuckled just like he had in my treasured dream. "I'm more of a pour-the-milk kind of guy."

I laughed. "Okay," I flung my legs over the side of the bed where there was Chad, Ray, Lucy and Ryan. "Let's go."

I ran a brush through my hair real quick and popped in a mint before leaving right behind them.

We all went downstairs. The kids raced as fast as they could to get to the huge kitchen first, but Chad went at a regular pace. I ended up passing him excitedly as I ran down the stairs in my pajamas, just like all the others. He laughed, and Jayden jumped on me so that she could get ahead. I pushed her playfully and she laughed.

"Okay!" I clapped my hands together. "First things first." Chad came into the room. "I'm going to need paper plates for all of you, silverware- the whole shebang." I nodded.

Chad said, "The shebang is this way, kids." And opened the cupboard. I smiled as he brought down a big skillet. I plugged it into the outlet on the island and turned it up to 350 degrees. Getting everything I needed out of the cupboard, I grabbed chocolate chips and an extra spoon.

"Blueberries?" I asked. "Do they like them?"

"Yeah," He nodded, grabbing some out of the fridge and tossing them to me. I caught them easily- that's what five years of softball and volleyball does for you. "Especially Jayden and Alex. They're crazy for them."

"They're crazy for each other," I mumbled to myself as I made the mix. Luckily, he hadn't heard. "What do you like? I'm just going to make extra chocolate chips for me and the others, and the rest plain."

"Chocolate chip is fine." He shrugged.

"Chocolate chip it is." I smiled as I stirred the Bisquick in with the ingredients.

"So," He said simply.

I continued to work. Whenever I cook, it's like I'm in lock step. I'm always focused on one thing. "So." I repeated him.

I poured the plain pancakes onto the huge pan, and the kids outside were debating on putting the forks on the left or the right.

"Sleep well?" He asked. I could tell there was something else he wanted to say.

"Yep. Guess so." Realizing this wasn't what he wanted, I stopped what I was doing and looked at him with a grateful smile. "Thanks for putting me to bed. I guess I fell asleep out there." I turned away, not wanting to go into anymore detail about last night.

"We both did," He muttered as I began to make a blueberry mix. "But…I noticed something, when I brought you to bed, Sonny."

I frowned. "What?" You're irrevocably in love with me? You want to be with me forever? You need me as much as I need you?

"Um…my mom tells me never to bring this up with a girl, right? So I don't really know what to say." The words shocked me.

"Just say it." I said blandly.

He sighed, and walked up to the island next to me and putting his hand over mine to stop my movements. I caught my breath at the touch.

"Sonny," He bit his lip when I looked up at him. "I'm afraid you're losing a lot of weight."

I shrugged it off. "I'm not losing any weight."

"Sonny," He frowned. "I'm serious."

"Me too."

"You might be serious, but it could be a serious lie."

I licked my lips, wondering how to get out of this. "I'm just...I'm fine, okay? I really am. I'm doing a lot better now."

"I really do see that, Sonny." He sighed. "But…you seemed much too light. Like you don't even way over one hundred pounds or something."

I knew he meant it to be over-exaggerated, but when I bit my lip and didn't answer, he gasped.

"Sonny!" He exclaimed, his voice terrified.

"Chad, I'm fine. That's that, okay?"

"You're eating all the pancakes I put on your plate. Are we clear?"

"No." I put the plain on an extra plate and put it to the side. "I'm just not very hungry anymore. It's absolutely nothing serious. Forget about how much you thought I weighed last night." I thought a moment. "And Danielle's right. If I wasn't who I am, I would have kicked your butt for asking me how much I weighed."

I poured the chocolate chips on the pan and waited a few minutes. I bustled around, silent because he was silent. I could feel his eyes on me as I moved, so I made it more graceful. After finishing both the blueberry and chocolate chip, I put them onto the big plate I would serve them on.

"Look," He said it as if it was hard for him to break the silence. "About last night…"

"Pancakes are ready!" I called out to the kids around the corner in the kitchen. They came bustling through the little hallway, licking their lips as they noticed the cakes. "Sorry, Chad, tell me later!"

Chad's face gave away his disappointment, and the look on his face told me he knew I was avoiding his questions. I bit my lip, sighing as I walked with the kids into the kitchen. I just needed more time. I needed more time to find an excuse- any alibi I could think of.

Because if Chad Dylan Cooper found out that I was the tiniest bit anorexic- even for just a week or two- he would go insane.

**Chad.**

**xXx**

I watched her move around the kitchen with grace. I bit my lip as my eyes followed every single fluid movement. I could tell she was trying to keep from catching my eye, so I took the opportunity and checked her out from behind. Rolling my eyes out myself, I realized how perverted that sounded. Sighing, I put my hands in my pockets, looking hard at her torso to see how far in her stomach was going. I was confused because when we were swimming, her stomach was perfectly flat and she was utterly healthy for any seventeen-year-old girl. And extremely attractive, but that's not the point right now. I think she's almost eighteen, too.

I frowned, wondering what I was going to say to her. She wasn't fine like she said she was. I'm sure she was better now, but she still needs someone to replace the love she lost along with her mother. The thought made my stomach tickle with anticipation, and I felt the pressure I had felt yesterday night as I thought those truthful words. I couldn't help but feel all the more attracted to her when she said it, and the courage it took to say the words at all made me respect her that much more. I, on the other hand, had just whispered her name and not told her anything that I was feeling. What was I feeling, anyways? I wasn't sure. And then, of course, I took advantage of the situation and her by wrapping my arms around her and whispering that everything would be fine, because I liked the feeling of her body against mine- Sonny, safe in _my _arms.

I wanted someone to love me, too. Didn't we all? I used to think like that all the time. My mother's love I took for granted. I knew it, too. And I, being as selfish as I am, wanted someone else to love me, too. A woman. And I wanted to care for her and love her and want her. I started thinking like that when I was a little young. When I realized my father wasn't coming back any time soon, I realized I needed someone to tell me everything was going to be fine. That one day someone else would love me, want me, be with me. Like my father hadn't. I wasn't getting a step-dad any time soon, and to be perfectly honest with you, I didn't want one. In fact, the thought of another man in the house made me feel threatened, and I despised the thought.

Then I felt like a hypocrite. My mom had lost both her parents to perfectly natural, old-aged deaths, and the one she fell in love with wasn't even faithful. And there I go, saying that I would be the only man in my mother's life that she could love. I was so selfish. And here we go again- I didn't want Sonny to have anyone else either. Any man in _her _life other than me would possibly get put in the hospital the day after I found out he existed. I didn't want Sonny to love anyone else- I wanted her to love _me_- and only me. I flushed at the thought. I was possibly the most selfish person ever. I smiled.

Suddenly _selfish _seemed like a beautiful word.

I watched her finish some of the pancakes.

Sighing, I decided I should say something. "Look, about last night-"

"Pancakes are ready!" She called. I growled, frustrated with her- and myself for that matter- but it was so low she couldn't hear. The kids' footsteps were coming through the hallway and then they came into the room. They all cheered and licked their lips at the pancakes in their view, and helped push Sonny to the table around the corner. Sighing, I followed, and let a smile to my face as Sonny smile at them. "Sorry, Chad, tell me later!"

"Yeah. Sure." I mumbled, but she hadn't heard. When we reached the table, Sonny praised the fancy placing of the tables. I smiled as I watched her converse with the kids. I caught Jayden's eyes and she winked at me, realizing I was staring at Sonny. I absolutely knew that she knew what had happened last night- she was probably the one who convinced Sonny to put it all out in the open. So, looking at her made me feel naked of my walls, making sure no one got too close like Sonny had- so I turned away.

Everyone sat, and Jayden moved to the seat next to Sonny. Upset that I couldn't sit by the exuberant girl, I sighed and sat next to Jayden. She was upset, too, when Alex had to sit next to me. We all passed the pancakes around, and Jayden got up to help the little kids. Sonny tipped the pitcher over everyone's glass and poured water in them. Smiling at her breakfast she sat back down.

And we all dug in.

"Wow!" Ray exclaimed. "This is awesome!"

"Geez, how do you cook so well?" Scar laughed.

Sonny laughed. "Thanks."

I swear, we all had seconds. Except Sonny. She had made thirty pancakes total, so we all had about three they were so good. Sonny had one and a half. So, I took more pancakes- one chocolate chip and one plain- and dumped them on her plate. She gaped at me as if it were an impossible portion to down. I gave her a look that dared her to put them back. When I went back to my incredible pancakes, a felt a sharp kick in my shin. Sucking in a breath, I turned to Jayden. She looked at me innocently with her legs criss-crossed on her seat. I glared at Sonny, who was glaring at me. She practically growled, but then stared at her pancakes as if they were a bug. She hesitantly picked up her fork, but then rolled her eyes and shoved a piece in her perfect- uh, mouth. I smiled victoriously and then kicked her back- lightly, of course- just to rub it in.

When she finished, there was only half a pancake left. Two and a half pancakes she ate. My mouth twisted as I realized I should have drowned them in syrup and butter, but had forgotten.

Everything had been picked up, and we were all upstairs getting ready for our day. I put on a casual pair of jeans and a dark blue Abercrombie tee. After fixing my hair a bit, there was a knock at the door.

"It's open," I mumbled, distracted by my gorgeous locks. I looked up, expecting it to be Sonny, but it was just the two lovebirds. "Oh," I sighed. "It's just you guys."

"Yep," Said Alex, and Jayden just rolled her eyes and took her hand and smacked him upside the head. "Hey!"

"Look, Chad," She said, sitting on my bed. "I noticed, too. But she's still completely healthy."

"Who?" I asked dumbly.

"Sonny!" She exclaimed. "She's not unhealthy. She wasn't necessarily trying to lose weight, I know that. She wasn't constantly exercising and starving herself like you might think."

"I didn't think that." I objected.

"Guess not," She shrugged. "But did you see how her stomach wasn't pushing in? That's because when she wasn't eating, she wasn't hungry. She ate when she was hungry, and didn't when she wasn't. Your body is too focused on pain- not hunger- when your kind of depressed."

I sighed. "Fine. But- until she weighs over a hundred pounds, I'm fading her double portions in every meal."

Jayden shook her head. "It will throw off her body. She'll gain too much weight."

"Fine." I gave up.

"So," Alex elbowed me with a smirk. "How did it go?"

"What?"

He rolled his eyes. "With Sonny! Last night."

"How do you both know about that?"

"It was my idea," Jayden said proudly.

"Trust me," I glared. "I know. Listen- Sonny and I aren't in love like you probably think we are. We're just not, okay?'

"She didn't say anything like that to you last night. If she had, I would have noticed it in her expressions."

"Yeah, whatever. Just stop playing matchmaker today. It's our last day and let's just focus on you guys, okay? And Lucy, we have to do something she wants to do. I've barely noticed her since you guys got here."

"I'm not playing matchmaker," She smiled. "Because you guys are already the perfect match. And pretty much together."

"Yeah, right." I rolled my eyes.

"Look, dude," Alex smiled. "Sonny's hot!"

Jayden smacked him in the shoulder.

"Ouch," He complained. "You've got to tell her how you feel. Because if what Jayden tells me about last night is true…You have to tell her what your feeling now, before she begins to…well I don't know."

"Before she begins to doubt you care about her, Chad." Jayden concluded. "Better to say it sooner than later."

I bit my lip. I was going to tell Sonny Monroe how I felt about her?


	21. Gushy Good Day

**Sorry for the late update.**

**Let's get on with it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC. **

**Chad.**

**xXx**

After about an hour of everyone lounging and digesting our food in the huge living room, Lucy perked up her idea.

"Hide and seek time!" She announced happily, and danced around the room as if she were the most excited girl in the world. And she probably was. I mean, how many six year old girls get to command Chad Dylan Cooper into playing hide and seek with them?

Let me tell you, not many.

"What?" Sonny said, dumbfounded at the idea, but then she seemed thoughtful and she was almost as excited as Lucy. "Oh, my gosh! That's brilliant."

I'm pretty sure the best idea she's come up with was one that any other six year old in the world could come up with, too.

"What part of the house would you like to play in, Luce?" I asked.

Jayden scoffed. "Let's play with the whole house!"

"Woohoo!" Sonny was ecstatic. And as I looked at her beautiful face, I realized that I could deny Lucy's puppy dog face any day- but not Sonny's.

"Fine." I groaned, sitting up. "Those pancakes are still making their way down." I mumbled and stood, shaking my head to wake up. I was so full I could crash onto the couch once again and just sleep till noon like Sonny wanted to. But I couldn't.

"Sweet." Ray said. "Who counts first?"

"Oooooh! Lucy raised her hand to the sky and Sonny laughed.

"Why doesn't…" Sonny looked around the room at the rest of us, her finger making her way around Lucy before she poked her in the stomach and started tickling her. "Lucy start?"

"Haha- oh- haha- okay!" Lucy gasped, laughing hard. "Okay."

"Let's make some sort of boundaries so this doesn't go on forever." I said. "How about we keep the comfy part of the house off-limits."

"Fine." Sonny groaned.

Abby smacked my leg. "Can I be on Jay-jay's team?"

"Of course, Abby." I smiled at her as she ran to Jayden, and Jayden spun her around dramatically. I caught the look Alex was giving them- one of pure admiration and what I would say was love- but looked away immediately so I wouldn't feel jealous of the kid. I caught Sonny's eye, but she quickly looked away.

"Okay," She smiled, clapping her hands together. "And we're allowed to use the intercoms."

"Thank goodness," Scarlett said. Isobel giggled.

"Now." I said sternly. "Remember what always happens when we play hide and seek—"

"Yell through the intercom if you need help or get lost," Every single person but Sonny quoted me.

"Quote, Chad Dylan Cooper." I smiled at them.

"Whatever," Sonny rolled her eyes. "Lucy, count to…one hundred!"

And we were off.

When everyone was pretty much spread out the house, I found myself following behind Sonny. She wasn't exactly aware of my presence. I watched her as she ran her fingers through her thick, shiny brown hair and it bounced playfully around her shoulders as she walked. I caught my breath, remembering how cute it was to see her flip her hair up close. I closed my eyes to remember the feeling of my own fingers in her hair, on her soft skin, and I bit my lip. Shaking my head, I opened my eyes and didn't realize what I was doing until it was too late.

"Sonny!" I called. She gasped and turned around.

"Don't do that!" She complained. "You scared the life out of me."

But I could still see it in her lively brown eyes. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"Why are you following me?" She answered with a question. Oh, how I hated when people did that- especially the one person I wanted answers from. Desperately.

"I wanted to continue our conversation from the kitchen now."

"I'm kind of in the middle of an epic game of hide and seek."

I sighed quietly, frustrated. She continued to make her way through the house with a purpose. We were still on the first floor. Most of the kids had immediately ran up the stairs, getting as far away form Lucy as possible in their limited time. She was looking down hallways she was barely familiar with and randomly following them. We were in the hallway where there were random party rooms, celebration places. I recalled showing her the elegant black and white rooms with the Grand Pianos and the red roses and watching her eyes trail over the beautiful room and the instrument she had stared at with such admiration.

"Sonny, we need to talk!" I groaned.

"Maybe you should go the other way?" She suggested in an innocent tone. "Lucy might find us both if we're in the same place, and then—"

"I'm being serious, here, Munroe."

"Well, so am I." She shrugged, looking into random rooms. I followed. "She'll get two for the price of one trip around the first floor. Did you now you're less likely to be found if you're closest to the seeker?"

She began to quicken her steps when I didn't respond. I felt tongue tied with rage and awe as I watched her resist me. It was insane, really. What this girl did to me made me really confused. The way she could roll her eyes and not care less about what I was saying one minute, and the next she'd be looking at me like I was the only thing in the world she wanted as she hung onto my every word. I recalled touching her as innocently as possible yesterday night on the deck, feeling her up as much as I could without having her notice. But she had noticed. She was fully aware of what I was doing to her and she welcomed it, wanted it. But then she'd act like it never happened. And it irritates me when one of the sweetest moments of my life was forgotten by the one person I shared it with.

I reached out to touch her as she walked briskly, trying to make her turn and look at me. It would be half an hour at least before Lucy found us, and I feared that she would think I didn't care about her, like Jayden had said earlier, if I didn't say anything soon enough. What we shared and what she had said and what I didn't say was driving me up the wall. I needed to tell her that I cared for her. Deeply. And I needed her. Constantly.

But I can't do that when she _won't even turn around_!

"Ready or not," A voice said through the intercom, and I recognized it as Lucy's. Here I come!"

Rolling my eyes at Sonny's alarm, I gripped her wrist with my hand and dragged her to the farthest wall, opening the door that led from the basement to the attic.

"Let's go." I said simply. I pushed her on the first step and she went upstairs. "Stop at the second door."

She opened the door as I told her to- the thought made me smile, she listened!- and then ran to the end of the hallway. "Here!" She exclaimed, and whipped open the door. We were greeted with a closet.

"Why would you—" I began, but she had already shoved me in the space and got in herself, slamming the door behind us.

Darkness.

I reached blindly for the string and finally clasped my hand over it, pulling it down quickly. Sonny winced at the light. She was on the opposite side of the closet. The whole thing was about four feet wide and four feet long. Blankets were the only thing stored inside.

"So, you stay here and I go? Or do you want to go?" She said quickly. When I didn't answer after a nanosecond, she nodded. "Okay, I'll go." And reached for the knob.

My hand flashed out and grabbed her own, gripping it tightly so she wouldn't try to reach for the knob again. Catching the hint, she withdrew her hand from my grasp and went to the opposite wall, farthest away from me. She slid down the wall and sat against it.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Sitting."

"That's not what I meant."

She looked at her feet, still hidden in her socks. She was still her pajamas, as we all were, and I noticed how cute she looked despite the situation.

"Why did you follow me?" She said glumly.

"I thought you wanted to be followed." I shrugged, sitting at the opposite wall. "Doesn't every girl run so she can be followed?"

Sonny didn't say anything.

"You ran because you wanted to get away from me." I stated simply, and her expression just stayed blank. "Because you didn't want to talk about what happened last night."

She grabbed a random blanket and draped it across her feet, to hide some part of her.

"You put the blanket over you because you're embarrassed," I recalled my last decipher behavior class. "And you don't want to be visible to me."

Her eyes widened and she stared at me.

But I just pointed to myself and said, "Actor."

She looked away again.

I sighed, looking at her shy state. I'd never seen her so…embarrassed. Confused. Vulnerable. She had practically given her deepest, darkest secret to me and now I wanted to talk about it? It was probably horrible for her. And yet I couldn't bring myself to stop the words from forming.

"Do you regret what you told me last night?" I whispered. As I remembered the way she stared at me, like any word I would or wouldn't say would either break her or complete her, the pressure dawned on me once more.

She swallowed and sighed. "I don't know."

Slowly, as to not push her, I crawled over to where she sat. She turned a fraction of her head toward me then turned away.

"Or…" I let the cockiness slip into my voice. "Do you not want me to leave you," I brushed the hair away from her face so I could see her crimson blush. "Because you need me?" She gasped. "Or do you regret leaving you door unlocked so that I could come in your room to wake you up, and then hear you sleep-talk my name because you were dreaming about me last night?"

She slapped me with her mouth agape. "How- when did- I…"

"I take that as a yes? You were dreaming about me?"

"Was not." I guess she found her voice again. "And if you were, it would be me destroying you."

I pretended to wince. "Ouch."

She just stayed all stubborn.

"What was it about?" I urged on.

This was possibly the most enthralling thing I'd ever experienced. She had dreamed about me- _me_. And she said my name in her sleep, and she gripped that pillow probably thinking it was me. The thought made me want to laugh giddily.

"Shut up." She mumbled.

I scooted closer to her. Now, I had sandwiched Sonny Monroe between the closet wall and my own body. She gasped, as she was forced to turn toward me.

"I think you were dreaming about me," I began as she started to grimace. "And you were admitting how crazy you are for me, and desperately telling me not to leave you alone."

She looked so enraged that I wished I had a camera. That's when she whipped the blanket off her and practically growled at me. She put her hands on my shoulders and pushed me down fiercely. "I swear to God," She said, leaning in dangerously close. "I will kill you."

"Will you?" I asked with a smirk. And just because I was kind of turned on, I felt like irking her even more by wrapping my arms around her waist which hovered over me and pulled her body against me. She was laying on top of me with her hands on either side of my face, her hair surrounding us.

Her eyes flashed with plenty of different emotions. I could barely catch any of them before that glint in her eye turned from lively to mischievous. She leaned down even farther. "Yes," She whispered, one hand coming up to trace the outline of my jaw. "I will."

"And all because," I whispered, a little breathless. "You couldn't stand the fact that I know you dream about me."

"Every. Single. Night." She murmured in my ear, and she whipped her hair to one side of her face in the most attractive hair flip I'd ever seen as she lay atop me. She came back down and her nose skimmed mine. "Don't leave me Chad," She quoted with a smirk. "I need you." She whispered.

I couldn't help but be aware of what was going on. I mean, really. Is it every day that the most gorgeous girl in the world is on top of you in a closet and really close to kissing you and whispering in your ear how much she needs you? No. No, I think not. Because then I would feel a lot more alive.

"And that's just it, Munroe." I said, pushing the hair out of her face because it had fallen once again. "Before you start to doubt me, I needed to tell you that."

Her eyes lost the teasing sparkle and she stared at me like when we both knew that we were having one of those little moments. She rolled off me and I immediately missed her close proximity. She propped her head up on her elbow and said, "Tell me what?" In a sighing kind of voice.

I traced her cheekbone gently with my fingers and she closed her eyes, letting out a deep breath. "Tell you…that I care about you. A lot, Sonny. A lot. And I don't know why I didn't say it last night."

She stared at me with a soft smile. Not a playful smirk, but a real, soft smile. And I smiled back. But then the smiles disappeared and we just stared at each other. And then we both leaned in a little bit farther.

This is it. What I've been anticipating ever since, well, a long time. As my nose skimmed hers, I was ready.

But was she?

And then the door whipped open.

"Found you!"

xXx

Sonny.

xXx

There's a reason why I don't like to have those close-proximity, gushy moments with Chad.

Because. They. Are. Always. Interrupted.

And that can really frustrate a girl who has had plenty of close-proximity, gushy moments with the same very attractive boy!

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair like I do when I'm thinking or I'm stressed. We had played two hours of hide and seek this morning, and then we all kind of relaxed and did our own thing. Jayden kept giving me these looks that made me want to punch a wall. And I knew why, because I know who those little looks were about. It's like she can see it in my eyes when I'm thinking about that dumb blonde boy. He's making me crazy. And Jayden knows- oh, does she know. I bet you she's telling Chad to do this to me so I crack and…and…well, I don't know!

It's been hours since I made eye contact with Chad. The only time I did was when we were discussing what to do next with the children. And every time we did that, I wondered what it would be like to have children with Chad, and then I would blush furiously and look away. And Jayden saw everything. I couldn't help my mind from racing with thought after thought about what could happen with him. Or what could have happened in that closet if Lucy hadn't opened that door and giggled like a maniac as she saw us leaning in. That was when I practically jumped out of that room and stayed a minimum of three feet away from Cooper. And I couldn't help but want to close that little distance. What would have happened if she hadn't been there at that moment? Would I have leaned away form Chad, ruin the moment? Would I have kissed him and realized that I've wanted to for a very long time now? Would that sign of affection have opened my eyes or make me even more distant to the relationship I shared with Chad?

I didn't know.

And it kind of makes me want to smack that little smirk off his face.

And now, he cares about me. Deeply. Now, there's a reason why that last word was added. I mean, how many guys told me that they care about me? A few. But none of them had touched my cheek so gently that I wanted to cry, and whisper to me how _deeply _they care about me, and then brush my hair out of my face and lean in a little closer. And I've never leaned in a little more either. Those boys meant very little to me. But Chad…apparently he meant so much to me that he had the need to show up in my dreams. So, now, every person in this house is aware of the fact that I was dreaming about Chad when they awoke me, and they didn't say anything. They hadn't commented on how I had admitted in my slumber that I never wanted Chad to leave me because I needed him! For some reason I wasn't aware of.

But, anyways, now Chad was gathering all the kids into the main Grand hallway and telling Jayden that it was her turn to choose what she wanted to do next. She smiled.

"Um, duh! Campfire songs and s'mores!"

Everyone cheered and I smiled at the girl. She might as well have grown up with me.

"Okay, go get coats on!" Chad ordered. And we all ran up the stairs.

I got into my room and looked for something to wear. I stripped down, and then put on some skinny jeans and a light purple tank top. There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Why? Don't what Chad coming in?"

"Shut up, Jayden. Come in." I rolled my eyes.

But, no. I didn't want Chad coming in.

She noticed my clothes. "It's kind of chilly out there."

"I know." I sighed, and grabbed the grey zip-up sweatshirt I planned to wear over the tank. Jayden nodded.

"So," She said, putting Abby on the ground and getting a sweatshirt from her suitcase. "How embarrassed are you about this morning?"

"Very embarrassed." I said in a monotone.

"Don't worry, Sonny. I know that he dreams about you too."

Before I could turn around and ask her if there was really hope that could be true, she had left my room. Sighing, I grabbed my tan Ugg boots from my closet and slipped them on.

Fifteen minutes later, I was grabbing a whole bunch of newspaper from the recycling in the garage. I grabbed a huge bunch of it and came back inside and ran straight into Chad.

"Watch where you're going, Cooper." I nudged him and continued.

"Watch who you're dreaming about, Munroe."

U jumbled up a piece of paper and threw it at his head, hitting him square on the skull. He grumbled and through it back carelessly.

"Can you do me a favor?" He asked.

"Depends."

He rolled his eyes. "Would you grab my guitar out of my room? It should be on the wall on the left."

My eyes widened. "Since when do you play guitar?"

"Um. A long time." He waved the question off and I just looked away.

"Okay." I said.

If possible, Chad Dylan Cooper just became a lot hotter to me. And then, because of my racing mind, I pictured us becoming famous rock stars together with our favorite electric guitars.

For a moment I just stopped, shaking my head at myself in shame.

I walked upstairs and opened the door to Chad's room hesitantly. I looked around the familiar space quickly before my eyes settled on a beautiful black guitar case I had never noticed before. My eyes widened and I stared in awe. Even the case was mind-boggling. I grabbed it with my right arm and went back downstairs, holding it extra careful so I wouldn't destroy something so incredible.

"Thanks." He said with a smile.

"Where did you get it?" I asked immediately. I'd only seen it for the first time a minute ago, and I already wanted it. I thought about my own tan guitar in my loft in my room.

"It was a gift." And that's all he said.

As the time flew we were all making our way through the backyard. Everyone was walking briskly. Alex and Jayden were holding all the graham crackers and the marshmallows. Scarlett and Lucy held the chocolate bars. I held the lighter and a whole bunch of paper. And Chad held the most gorgeous thing in the world. But then I looked at his face and watched the case pale behind his gorgeousness. I sighed, looking away. One more second of that and I would have been drooling.

We stopped in a clearing. Sticks and rocks covered the forest floor and a couple of carved tree trunks lay around a thing of ashes, obviously a place where something like this had happened before. The kids ran to the benches, but Scar and Isobel ran to something else, and before I knew it they were swinging on a teeter-tot.

I laughed, and followed Chad. He put the guitar down and we worked together to make decent fire build. When he nodded, I turned the lighter on, smiling like the pyro I was, and then watched the flames lick up the wood and paper hungrily. Chad sat down and I stared around the clearing. Everyone seemed to look at Chad, so I just unconsciously sat down next to him. He seemed pleased.

"Okay, what first?" He said.

As the kids suggested song titles, he began to strum a few to make sure it was in tune. To my musical ear, it seemed absolutely perfect.

"I practiced this morning." He told them with a wink.

They all rolled their eyes.

"Have you written anything lately?" Jayden asked.

"Um…No, Jayden." He said flatly.

Everyone talked, waiting for him to start playing a song.

"What do you know how to play?" I asked.

"Everything." Alex said with a proud smile. "Chad's the best guitar player ever!"

I laughed. "Is that so?" I didn't miss the hint of pink on his cheek.

"Yep. And he writes."

This caught my interest. "Is that so?" I repeated, slower this time. I was going to get an original song out of him tonight, then.

"Play the song I like." Jayden said with a smile.

Chad took a deep breath and put his fingers on certain frets and began to strum. I stood, nodding to the certain beat he was playing. I began to pass out all the things needed for s'mores. The chord progression he strummed ran through my head, and I began to recognize the song…kind of. And before I knew it, he began to sing.

"Beauty queen of only eighteen she

Had some trouble with herself

He was always there to help her she

Always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door

I've had you so many times but

Somehow I want more"

Marron 5 has always been a good band. They were consistent and their songs were extremely catchy. But as Chad strummed one of my favorite songs, I couldn't help but join in.

"I don't mind spending every day

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile"

And then I stopped, listening to Chad's exceptional voice drift to my ears through crackling fire as the kids swayed from side to side. I listened to him sing the chorus.

His voice was great, no doubt about it. He had a good ear and I could tell how well he could play by how easily he moved his fingers as he smiled at me through the flames, not even looking down. I liked singing with him. Something inside me kind of…moved. And I felt like singing some more, but restrained, because Chad's was probably a lot better than mine.

After the chorus was done, he nodded at me.

"C'mon, Sonny." He strummed with a smirk. It sounds perfect with you."

I rolled my eyes and gave Ryan a graham cracker.

"Tap on my window knock on my door

I want to make you feel beautiful"

I sighed, and smiled at him with a roll of my eyes and began to sing. By myself, I guess, since he didn't continue.

"I know I tend to get so insecure

Doesn't matter anymore"

And then we sang together.

"It's not always rainbows and butterflies

It's compromise it moves us along

My heart is full and my door's always open

You come anytime you want"

I let him sing the bridge and the chorus alone. Everyone had a stick and marshmallow, so I felt I could sit back down. But as I did, Chad was singing the last part of the bridge and he looked at me sadly because I hadn't sung it with him. He stared at me as he sang the words.

"Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls, yeah…"

I smiled at him.

Now, don't get me wrong. I am completely aware of this cheesy moment. The crackling fire, the cool guitar and the beautiful voice, and the harmony and the meaningful looks. But I took it as funny, because it was just another gushy moment I could add to my Gushy Moments With Chad list.

Come to think of it, I should actually make one of those.

"Go on," Jayden urged. "That was great!"

"Nah," He waved off her compliment. "I just want a s'more." He gave the guitar to me and I set it down.

And then after a couple of s'mores, and Chad wiping chocolate off my cheek like the cheesy romantic he is, everyone tried to get on the teeter-totter. Chad and I stayed where we were.

"You never told me you played." I said simply.

He shrugged. "It wasn't a big deal."

"But, really," I urged. "Where did you get this guitar? It's really…beautiful."

Chad sighed, and looked at me with a certain expression. "I don't know where he got it. It was a gift."

"From who?" I asked.

"That's a story for another time."

His voice took on a different tone. It was hard, almost angry, but when I looked at his face he wouldn't look at me. I opened my mouth to ask another question, but thought better of it. I wanted to know where it came form and why, but I guess it could wait till tomorrow.

"You never told me you played either." He said. I thought about not answering, wondering how in the world he could decipher the fact that I played the guitar when I never even held it properly tonight, but then did anyway.

"Touche."

He laughed, and the mood shifted from tense to a carefree kind of atmosphere and stayed that way for the rest of the night.

One yawn from Abby and Jayden announced we would be going inside then. I kept my questions silent and helped get everyone to bed.

Chad walked down the aisle and smiled at me. "Everyone's down."

I nodded, and smiled back softly. And just because I wanted to, I took a crazy chance. I moved in closer and slyly let my hand brush against his. I got up on my tippy toes and pressed my lips to his cheek for just one second before I pulled back. I let my fingers slide off of his as slowly as possible before I smiled at him and said, "Goodnight, Chad."

xXx

**So hopefully it was long enough to make up for my absence! I'll trey to be more frequent with my updates!**

** PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	22. Toast To Me

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC.**

**Hello, people! I don't have very much to say…okay then, on with the story.**

**Sonny.**

**xXx**

They were all leaving tomorrow. The thought made me feel heartbroken. It was like losing a part of me, like watching family walk away. Sighing, I moved my legs around to get more comfortable. My jammies suddenly felt too hot on my skin. Most of all, I didn't want to lose Jayden. Well, not lose her, but I didn't want to not see her every day. It seemed so normal now, over the span of two days, waking up to nine people in my room jumping on my bed, laughing our heads off at something stupid Alex did, or hugging each and everyone goodnight as they whined that they didn't want the night to be over. I wondered if I was like that with my mother, perfect, a little angel.

I wondered if that's what it felt like to be a mother. Looking at that little baby and thinking that you were the luckiest person in the world as it shifted in your arms. I wondered what it would be like watching them blow out the candles on their fifth birthday. I pondered the aching feeling that a mother would feel on their first day of school- the first step to losing that little baby. I wondered about their first crush, and how that mother would respond to such an obsession that was toward something other her own self. I thought about Jayden, and how she didn't get to spend those beautiful child years with a mother of her own. Tears didn't come to me. It seems over the last month and a half I'd let all my tears run free- I was tearless now. I shook my head to rid the thoughts. Thinking about motherhood made me think about how it would be if I married Chad.

I played with my thumbs. Everyone had been put down two hours ago, and yet I couldn't fall asleep. Abby had ditched me so she could sleep with Jayden. I remember walking into the room to get a stuffed animal for Abby and seeing Jayden and Alex in the same bed, their hands intertwined as they slept right next to each other. I was so speechless and choked up that it took me five minutes to get back to Abby and tear my eyes away from the loving pair.

I closed my eyes and tried to stop thinking if Chad was thinking about me right now, and if he was questioning my actions before we had gone to bed. I recalled touching his hand with my own, the feeling of his warm skin on my lips. I blushed, feeling embarrassed about the whole thing. I hadn't felt such a thrill in a long time, and I loved the way Chad made me feel. And there I go, getting carried away again.

I thought about Chad's father, and what Danielle had told me about him. Not much, just about the divorce because of his cheating. Chad had never mentioned him to me. I wanted to know more about Chad and his past, his life. I wanted it so badly I almost got out of bed to go ask him even at this late hour. I grabbed the sheets to keep myself restrained. I needed to sleep. Tomorrow I had to be back at Condor studios and face Tawni. And for that, I needed to sleep so I wouldn't be so cranky. I took a deep breath and tried to focus on my deep breathing. The only thing I could hear was the soft inhales and exhales of my lungs. I tried to get the rhythmic sound to lull me to sleep, and I was halfway there before I heard the click.

It was a soft sound, almost muted, but the time and the stillness of the house made it sound like a gunshot reverberating throughout the dark room. Realizing sleep was a thousand miles away, I swung my legs over the side of the bed. I was curious to the sound of a door opening- and then another clicking sound being heard. Soft footsteps of maybe two people were echoing softly in my ears as they sound became more distant. I hesitantly opened my door, keeping the knob turned so that no sound would come from the movement. I saw a quick foot round the corner of the hall, and I followed silently in my long sleeved navy blue shirt and polka dotted pants.

I followed silently throughout the house, the familiar path and sounds of feet thumping quietly lead me to the end of the hall. The footsteps stopped for one second, and then another click was heard as a door opened and closed again. I peered around the corner again to see a fleeting image of Alex with his hands stretched out and in someone else's.

Jayden and Alex. A small smile on face, I walked toward the door and looked through the transparent glass. They walked next to each other slowly, responding to one another silently as they sat down on a comfy love seat. The stars were half hidden behind the clouds that now roamed aimlessly through the black sky. Jayden put her head on Alex's shoulder, and I watched as his thumb played around with hers in their hands. When she looked up, they stared at one another for maybe twenty seconds before they both leaned in. I gasped, and watched as the barely teenagers kissed each other sweetly for a second before they pulled away. Jayden smiled at him as they both stared with a face of such admiration, and I couldn't help-

"Busted." The word traveled to my ear, and I gasped, whipping around and staring down at the hand on my arm that brought so my tingles to my arm. I looked up to see Chad Dylan Cooper staring at me. "Are you spying, Monroe?" His face exposed his amusement.

I shook my head, blushing barely.

He smiled slightly. "Come on, you need to get some sleep." I didn't make a move to leave the spot I was in. I just stared at him in he dark. It didn't seem like he had fallen asleep either, and I couldn't help but feel weak as I recalled the sign of affection I showed him not too long ago. He continued to smile at me in that certain way that had me wondering what in the world he was thinking as he stared at me. His hand traveled down my arm, his fingertips brushing my skin slowly, and finally he grabbed my hand fully. He turned, and I had no choice but to be pulled slowly through the house again. After a minute of walking I walked next to him, and instead of leading me somewhere, he was just holding my hand. It was something we hadn't really done before, but I liked the feeling of his fingers in mine, his skin on mine. He smiled to himself, and I realized that the whole time we were walking I had just stared at him, reading his expression. I hadn't said a word, just watched him hold my hand and smile at me through the soft moonlight that poured through the glass door and landed on his eyes, causing them to sparkle. And now I watched him as he looked forward, and until we were in front of my bedroom door.

Realizing I wasn't going anywhere on my own, he opened the door for me and led me to my bed. Pulling the sheets down and out from under my pillows with one hand, he motioned for me to get into the bed. I did so, and let our fingers brush one another's as I repositioned myself. As he started to pull away, I held on, refusing to let go. For a minute he stared at me. I wasn't sure what I looked like right now, and I really didn't care. I stared back at him, and rolled back the sheets again to give him a hint. His face softened in a way and he exhaled loudly before climbing in to bed next to me. I smiled as he got settled next to me, pulling a pillow away from my headboard to place under his cheek. He stared at me in the darkness and I realized our hands were still clasped together. I pulled my left hand from his grasp and brought it up to the cheek I'd kissed earlier. My thumb brushed across his skin and I felt…alive. Very, completely alive. He stared at me with a gaze that captured me. When I stared back into those blue pools, I got lost, and my thumb stopped. He put his hand over mine and moved toward me. For a second I thought he was going to kiss me, and I caught my breath, but then he leaned up and pressed his soft lips to my forehead. They lingered there for a few seconds, and I let my eyes close. When he pulled away he immediately wrapped his arm around my waist and leaned his forehead against mine. Despite the anticipation I felt, I closed my eyes and put my hand on his neck, yearning to feel his skin. And with his arms wrapped around me, I thought about two things. One, the way Chad had looked at me with the same look Alex had gave Jayden after he kissed her. That same look of adoration as he held my hand and stared at me with that smile. And, two, the fact that I hadn't fallen asleep because Chad's arms weren't around like they were now. And that's probably why sleep overtook me almost immediately.

xXx

As I watched the van drive away with Chad's arms around me, I smiled and waved back at the hands that shook crazily through the window. Kids stuck their head out and tried to get my attention and get me to wave specifically to them. I laughed and waved back as pleasingly as I could, even with Jayden's words in my mind. Sighing as the van turned the corner, I continued to look out when Chad looked at me.

"I gotta go," He said, a smile still on his face. "When do you have to be at the studio?" He asked, motioning to my pajamas.

I rolled my eyes, still not looking at him. "Nine."

"Lucky," He chuckled. "See you." He smiled at me and brushed my bangs from my eyes before letting me go. I smiled back at him and nodded. He walked over to the garage over the terrific grass lawn. I stood in the center, and the chilled wind from the November season blew my hair behind me. I walked back into the house and ran up the stairs to my room. I needed something different to wear….something that would keep all eyes on me. Something that would make me feel even more beautiful that Tawni. The sexiest thing I own. I looked through my closet and landed on a dress that Danielle had bought when we went shopping.

I took it out slowly, staring at it as if it were Cinderella's gown. I wanted everyone looking at me- especially Chad. Oh, the joy of embarrassing Chad Dylan Cooper at work would be hilarious. I bit my lip, staring at the dress and then threw it down on my bed. I raked my drawers for everything else I needed to make the perfect outfit. Laying it all out on the bed, I smiled, actually slapping my knee as I began to laugh. And then I caught a glimpse of my greasy looking hair and practically ran to the shower.

All the while, Jayden's words echoed in my mind.

_You better jump on this hot guy before someone else does, Sonny. Good luck._

xXx

Chad

xXx

_**Cut! **_

I groaned as pulled away from Portlyn's close proximity. It was getting really annoying lately how she couldn't catch a hint very easily. I watched as she frowned characteristically and leaned away from me grumpily. Rolling my eyes I walked off the set to my chair and picked up the half-full water. Everyone began to leave for the lunch break. I unscrewed the cap and took a couple big gulps.

"Hey, man," I heard from behind me. I removed the bottle from my lips and smirked at the guy across from me.

"Hey, dude." I greeted him, and I put my hand out for him to shake as I leaned over to pat his back once. "What are you doing here?

James smiled as if that's exactly what he wanted to hear. "I'm making another appearance- apparently Portlyn's step cousin is coming back to try and win her love again or something."

"Hot," I nodded, and we both chuckled at the lameness of this. "So what are you doing here now?"

"Just thought I'd watch a little, nothing else to do at this lame studio."

I stared at him. "Go to the cafeteria and pick up a chic." I shrugged and took another sip of my water bottle.

"Can't." His smirk became more pronounced. "I'm in an exclusive relationship."

And that's all it took for me to burst out laughing, the water in my mouth spurting onto a nearby camera. It took me a while to calm down as my sides began to ache. When I caught a glimpse of his expression, I stopped.

"Oh, you're serious?" He rolled his eyes. James was like the second-best player in Hollywood next to me. Of course, now I wasn't with anyone because Sonny was driving me crazy, so they thought I was trying to make a drastic change in my lifestyle and find someone to really love. It was all so corny how they worded it, but when I really thought about it, I realized that I actually was doing that. But it wasn't too drastic. The last time I'd seen James Conroy was a month ago when we were shooting an episode where I had to meet Port's parents and family and ran into her evil step-cousin- James- and we fenced or something like that for Portlyn's love. I won, of course. I always do. With that in my mind, I stared at James pleadingly. "Please tell me it's Portlyn."

"Ha!" He exclaimed. "She may have been HTA twice in a row, but she's not very bright." HTA was Hottest Teenage Actress, and, no, Portlyn might be pretty or whatever, but the way she acts kind of takes away from that. "And even I need a little brains in a relationship."

"Since when do you have exclusive relationships?"

If he heard me, he didn't acknowledge it. "Why? She all on you or something?"

I nodded, my eyebrows raised. "You could say that."

"Well," He put his hands in his pockets. "Let's go to the cafeteria anyway. There's nothing wrong with getting a steak and a little eye candy."

I rolled my eyes at this, but laughed all the same as we walked out of the Mack Falls set. "So, what have you been doing since last I saw you?"

"Not much. Actually, nothing. Just been hanging around with my family and chillin'." He said.

"Oh," I nodded seriously, pretending to understand. "So, you mean you didn't get any offers for the last month?"

He pursed his lips to hide an embarrassed smile. "Nope. But let's not say that."

"Okay," I laughed and he punched my shoulder a little harder than necessary. We neared the commissary doors.

"So," He said, and his voice took on a more mischievous tone. "Any new, hot girls?"

"Uhh…." I didn't know how to respond to that, so I just pushed the doors open myself and tried to come up with a retort.

And then I missed a step.

No, it wasn't because my whole, fancy Mackenzie Falls table was filled already and Portlyn was already smiling flirtatiously. No, it wasn't because the Meal or No Meal girls were watching me walk in while twirling their hair in a desperate attempt to get my attention. No, it wasn't because the Tween Gladiators nodded at me, trying to act smooth as they wanted to earn my friendship. And, NO, it wasn't because all the Randoms turned to glare at me with disgust- minus one.

It was because there was some kind of goddess buying an apple at the cashier table.

"Holy—," James cut himself off.

Standing there was an extremely attractive brunette, her back to us, and I would bet anyone my next paycheck James was checking out her backside. There she stood, her weight shifted on the counter as she rolled that apple in her hands, throwing it up into the air and catching it again effortlessly. Her dress was long sleeved, and it stopped three inches just above her knees. The solid black shirt clung to her body, and the zebra skirt shifted smoothly as she absentmindedly drew patterns on the floor with her feet, which were hidden along with her legs behind long magenta leggings and high, high heeled, black boots. Each feature of the dress flaunted each and every one of her curves, which were extremely alluring. The girl's long, dark brown hair was perfectly messy, curly and shiny as it bounced playfully around her shoulder.

I'd seen that shiny hair this morning, sprawled out against the same pillow I used. I had held that gorgeous body in my arms all night.

James was quiet next to me as we both stopped and stared. Everyone went back to what they were doing, as if every single person who walked in had done the same thing. I cleared my throat, and James hit me again. Hard.

"Dude," He said in a distant voice. "You're right. No new, hot girls."

I gaped at him in disbelief.

"But you didn't tell me there were new, super-gorgeous sexy girls around."

I rolled my eyes. "Um…I guess not. Because there isn't." I had to play this right. I couldn't get too caught up in Sonny's appearance. She didn't always dress so…well, super- gorgeous- sexy, as James had put it. I wanted to get territorial, tell him to back off. Flaunt the fact that I had slept with her last night- in the literal way, jeez. I realized I couldn't tell James anything, because the guy couldn't shut his mouth sometimes. But, despite everything that I disapproved about him, he was a buddy ,so I had to give him half of the truth.

"What are you talking about? Are we not staring at the same super- gorgeous-sexy chick?" He exclaimed quietly to me, as if he didn't want someone to overhear.

I shrugged it off, walking to the wall and leaning against it so we could talk comfortably. The chatter in the room picked up again and the noise level with it, which caused James' voice to go up, too.

"Dude," I rolled my eyes. "Sonny Monroe. That's a Random. A _So Random cast member_. You just got caught staring at one of those." I shook my head.

"Um, you were staring, too…" He looked over again. "Maybe I should start watching that show."

There was already a chair for James at the table, so that was one less excuse for ditching this conversation.

"I'm gonna go talk to her," He was already leaving.

"Wait!" I exclaimed. He barely looked over his shoulder. "What about your exclusive relationship?"

He just rolled his eyes and continued walking toward her. Sonny turned around, throwing the red apple into the air once again, twirling it in her hand absentmindedly. She began to walk back to the So Random table, until she caught James staring and walking toward her. She smirked in a manner that made me almost scream at her of betrayal, but I clamped my mouth shut and kept glued to the wall. She smiled at him, the same way she smiled at me the first day we met in the same spot. My mouth went slightly ajar. I strained to hear the words, and I could feel the cafeteria mood shift to curious as everyone looked at the two from the corner of their eyes.

"Hi," Sonny said with a smile. Her makeup was done perfectly, and I couldn't help but stare. I tried to be still so I wouldn't get caught spying. The smile she gave him now wasn't the meaningful ones she gave me at home, and I kept that in mind as my mood shifted from curious to furious.

"Hey," James responded with a flirty tone. Hello? Exclusive relationship! "I'm James. James Conroy." He stuck his hand out.

Okay, every guy knows that you don't use that dumb James Bond thingy on girls when you're flirting. So, this made me ponder of James was just trying too hard or if he was actually nervous. Nervous. I shook my head.

"And I am Allison. Allison Monroe." She said, and her smile became sympathetic, as if she couldn't believe James had just said that to her. Her hand reached out to grasp his, and watched as he bent down to kiss her hand instead of shake it. Didn't Nico do that, too? Despite that, a fury like I'd never known ripped through me and my breathing faltered. As James bent down, Sonny rolled her eyes and looked around the room, realizing no one was watching anymore. Her eyes flickered onto me, and her expression changed from flirtatious to desperate. _Help me_, she mouthed.

And that's all I needed to stop staring and start moving.

"James," I said hardly. He immediately took his hand out of Sonny's and turned so he could see both of us at the same time. "Sonny," I rolled my eyes.

"Chad," she sneered, and out her hand over her mouth as if she couldn't believe she'd said it. She cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Chad," James said. "I was just talking to my girl, Sonny, over here."

"Sonny?" Sonny questioned him. "I thought I told you my name was Allison."

"Oh, yeah…I- yeah." James rubbed his neck.

"_Your _girl, Sonny?" I asked him. "Sorry, James, but no."

"No what, Cooper?" Sonny laughed. "Jealous?"

James eyes flickered to me. I laughed without humor. "I don't think I would be jealous- more like….hmm, sympathetic? We should get back to the set, James—"

"Oh, so you're on Mackenzie Falls this week?" Sonny said as she turned her attention toward him.

"Yeah, you like the show?" He asked.

Sonny was about to respond, but then something caught her eye. Me being behind James, I saw it, too, but he did not. I watched as Tawni waved her hands crazily to get Sonny's attention, and shake her head, sliding her finger across her throat repeatedly to help Sonny get the hint. No, is what Tawni was implying, duh. So Sonny turned back to James after looking away for only one second.

"Actually," She rolled her eyes. "No. Hate that show."

"Oh." James said dumbly. I watched the scene with wide eyes.

"Yeah, and next time you try to flirt with me- or should I say try to flirt with me- make sure you're not in an exclusive relationship, alright?" She rolled her eyes. "Mackenzie Falls. I can't believe I almost felt bad for you." And then she walked back to her table.

James sat down and I sat down too. Sonny snuck a glance at me and I couldn't help the smile that overtook my face.

"Thank goodness you saved James, Chad," Portlyn giggled, touching my arm. I shook her off with a roll of my eyes and raised my glass full of water as I stood.

"To me," I began in my toast voice. "For saving James from a_ Random_ and getting spectacular food like this." I sneered with disgust at Random.

"To _me,_" Sonny stood with her can of coke across the room. "For being hot enough to be flirted with by a drama snob," She rolled her eyes. "And for ordering a pizza." She said as if it were an afterthought, pulling out her cell phone and taking a swig of coke.

I stood there and stared at her in disbelief as her cast cheered- even Tawni- as she ordered, wondering how in the world Sonny had blown off the _second_ hottest Hollywood bad boy.

And I yearned for the answer to be _me_- she had blown off James Conroy because he wasn't _me_.

XXX

What do you think? Please review!


	23. Lifting Realization

**I will not try and justify this long hiatus. Let's just say I'm busy? Excuses, excuses, excuses…**

**ANYWHOO.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC**

**Chad.**

**xXx**

Glasses at the Mackenzie Falls table clinked professionally against one another as my toast finished lamely and my cast tried to seem totally uninterested in Sonny's own toast. I was still completely appalled at the girl, having tried to one-up Chad Dylan Cooper. But, of course, that girl was Sonny Monroe. And she wasn't going to take crap like that from me or anyone else at the falls.

I hated it.

That's what I told myself over and over as I smiled fakely at my cast and pretended to feel like I still won, even though it was James who should be feeling embarrassed. But I couldn't help the fury that boiled within me as I thought about his hand in hers, his lips on her skin. I felt like lashing out at him, even. But instead I just smiled, pretending I was just angry when I was also full of pitiful shame.

She had looked at someone else. Talked to someone else…the way she had talked to me when we first met.

Of course, it hadn't ended as badly as it had with James. In fact, it had gone incredibly smoothly. And the only reason I talked to the Random in the first place was to put her in her place- make her aware of who I was, who she was, and what we couldn't be. And yet, we were getting closer and closer to what we weren't supposed to be. Secretly.

"Hey," James said, a smirk on his face that wasn't half as attractive as mine. "Looks like we both got rejected."

"Both?" I raised my eyebrows. "I don't think I was making a move on the Random."

"Yeah, but-,"

"Look, James. That's embarrassing what just happened. We can't be seen associating with those losers. They're…well, losers. And you tried to make a move on one of them? Besides, she's trying way too hard."

James seemed a little taken aback by my straightforwardness, but shook it off quickly as he retorted, "You're lying. She might be an enemy and she might be totally off-limits, but she looks incredibly hot. And…boy, do I want-"

"James." I said. My voice was quiet, making the words even more venomous to my own liking. I didn't want to imagine what was about to come out of his mouth. Something hideous, no doubt. "I don't want to hear it."

The only person Sonny wants is _me_. _Me _and _me _only.

"Whatever," He rolled his eyes, blowing the whole thing off as he shoved his fork into his t-bone. "Just tell me this…" His smirk became more pronounced as he leaned toward me as if about to share an incredible secret. "Why did she not get upset when you dissed her like that?"

"Like what?" I asked, honestly confused. "You make no sense." I put a piece of lobster in my mouth and swallowed.

"Remember last time I was here? That one Meal or No Meal chic was so desperate to get your attention. You said one thing to her kind of like what you said to Sonny and she ran out of here crying.

"What did I say?" I asked. "So many girls do that, I can't keep track anymore. Not that I ever did."

He sighed. "You said you weren't interested."

"That's it?"

"Do you know what it means?

I stared at him blankly.

"It _means, _you idiot- that Sonny didn't care that you said that to her. She didn't care that you would feel sympathetic about someone dating her."

I stared off at the wall with wide eyes, putting my drink down quickly so I wouldn't drop it in surprise and have it spill all over me.

Of course I knew what James was about to say. Over a month ago, when Sonny wasn't in my life and I was still dating like a heartless pig (though I would never admit it aloud, of course) at least two girls _every single day_ would approach me and try to get me to understand they were completely available. Of course I responded in a way that shouldn't be allowed for a guy with a girlfriend for the week. My motive was to get them to all love me, which I succeeded in, so that each time I needed a new girl for any reason-to make another one jealous, publicity, or for my own benefit- I could practically pick them up like they were seated on the shelves at a grocery store. But now…one of them was still resisting my supposedly irresistible charm. My eyes automatically flashed over to Sonny's table to see her on the phone with the pizza guy still.

"Yep," I heard her say. "Yes, Sonny Monroe…Condor Studios commissary please…Thank you so much, Tony, I appreciate it. See ya in a bit!"

Her cast began to cheer her name playfully.

James looked at me again. "Apparently you don't have every single one drooling at your feet."

I didn't look at him, just watched Sonny's face light up at the encouragement from her cast as she sat back down. Zora punched Sonny's arm a little too roughly and I rolled my eyes, noticing her wince. Zora, Nico and Grady walked up to the trash to flaunt as they threw away the sludge they didn't have to eat. I watched as Sonny gave Tawni a look and Tawni gave one back. Don't get me wrong, but I'm not a girl, so I didn't understand their conversation taking place- it just looked like they were throwing different facial expressions at each other and actually understanding one another. Sonny leaned back after a minute of them both looking freaky and sighed.

Then her eyes flashed over to our table. For a moment I thought she was looking at me, the expression on her face looking appalled as she stared, but then I realized her eyes lingered on someone I wished she'd never look at again.

James.

Sonny quickly looked away when she saw the whole Mackenzie Falls table was keeping tabs on her. The others sat down at her table and were still smiling in a way that made them look maniacal.

"Yeah…" James said quickly. "Sonny's obviously not begging for your attention."

"Oh," I scoffed. "Trust me, she is."

It was like that whole internal dilemma hadn't existed.

"Really, Chad. Really." James said, raising his eyebrows.

"Number one: Don't use my lines. Number two: You're blind if you don't see she's totally into me. Number three: Just shut up."

"Hoo-hoo-hoooo!" James sang like an idiot. "Who knew Chad Dylan Cooper was insecure?"

"I'm not!" I denied immediately.

"Prove it. Hurry, before the pizza gets here."

"The Pizza Place is right next to Condor's. He'll be here any second."

As if on cue, a pizza guy walked through the doors and called out a familiar name: "Sonny Monroe?"

"Over he-ere!" She exclaimed in a sing-song voice as she raised her hand to him and waved him over.

He walked over with a professional smile and handed her a pizza.

"Thank you, Tony, for getting here so fast." She smiled and handed him a twenty.

"It's noon on a Monday," He shrugged. "And this is only ten bucks."

She nodded. "You're a good man, Anthony." She gave him a slap on the arm and handed him the bill. "Keep the change."

"Thanks," He said with smile.

"Yup." And she pushed him toward the door. Her eyes flashed to me this time, trying to be sneaky, but quickly looked away when she saw I was flat out staring at her.

James pursed his lips angrily at the scene, and my fist clenched in my hand as I tried to keep from standing up.

"Does she always flirt with every guys she sees?" He grumbled, embarrassed, no doubt, that Sonny had easily conversed with this Anthony character and not James.

My mind recalled Sonny easy-going, flirty tone with the pizza guy, the almost flirt fest with James and the conspicuous glances in my direction. Something in my brain finally clicked, and my heart quickened and my eyes widened as I stared at nothing.

"Only when I'm watching," I whispered to myself.

The realization dawned on me. Of course, of course, of course! My mind flashed back to a dark atmosphere, a girl in my arms as she traced patterns on my skin as we lay together. I recalled her blush. I recalled every reaction I got from every word I said. I had told her I liked her, yes. I had been honest. I remembered the blush and the biting of the lip, the fidgeting and the stuttering. Sonny didn't say she liked me because I said it first or because she liked me as a person, a friend or even a best friend…

Sonny said she liked me because she liked me as more than a friend or even a best friend. She liked me for more than that. And what is one step more than friendship other than…a boyfriend?

The idea confused me. Being Sonny's boyfriend would be…_Wow_- don't get me wrong, but I always pictured us as more than that. Sonny being my girlfriend- my heart jumped at the thought- didn't seem like enough…it didn't seem intimate enough. And, well, Sonny and I were very intimate with each other.

I couldn't help but shake my head in disbelief as I stared at the table, finally understanding _completely_.

Sonny wanted me as a boyfriend.

The first thing I felt was the rush. The next the excitement. And after that, the total and utter anxiety I felt for when she might bring it up.

Or should I bring it up? Did I want to go that far with Sonny?

"Here's your chance, dude, she's leaving."

For a second I thought about thanking my conscience aloud, but then I realized it was James as he pushed me our of my chair by my arm. "Go!" He said. "Make her swoon."

"You're right." I straightened my Mackenzie Falls jacket. "I'll finally get it out in the open by getting Sony to admit she already loves me."

"Yeah, whatever, just go."

I let that one slide as I walked out of the commissary, following a sighing Sonny with a piece of pizza in her hand atop a napkin. She gradually slowed, as did I, as she looked at the trashcan on her left in the deserted hallway. I watched from the corner as she let it hover atop the can, but then she shook her head and walked purposefully toward her destination and I followed.

Though I usually wouldn't be caught dead at stage 3, I found myself not caring in the slightest as I followed the gorgeous brunette. Even though I felt wrong doing it, I totally checked her out from behind. But, really, you couldn't blame me. She looked…well, hot. And I couldn't keep my eyes off her.

When she walked into what I assumed was her dressing room, I made sure no one else was in the halls or in the room itself and walked in casually. At the sound of my footsteps Sonny look up from the couch to the mirror and locked eyes with me.

It was weird being in the same room with her, alone, at the place we worked. The place that was keeping us apart for reasons I wished I'd never supported, created. I immediately hated myself for what I'd done and regretted it, wishing I had known Sonny would come along and I would be free to be with her and no one would come between us. The idea of that was what kept me going. I remembered it and let the words run through my mind over and over: _Sonny wanted me._

"Hey," She said casually as she immediately stood up to go to her vanity. She blindly motioned to the pizza on the table which was slowly turning cold. "I thought you wouldn't be caught dead at stage three. Want my pizza? I already ate some."

"No you didn't."

I wasn't paying attention to what my voice sounded like, but it must have been off enough for her to turn around and take her eyes off of a blank notebook page as she moved to the side a few steps.

"Um…I did. Are you okay?"

"You don't have to lie to me," I said in a sighing kind of voice. I walked into the room. "It's me. I know everything."

"What do you mean?" She rolled her eyes. "Anyways-,"

"Anyways?" I shot up from my relaxed position. "What do you mean, _anyways_?"

She laughed in a confused manner. "Chad, you're acting strange. What are you talking about?'

"I don't know. What are _you _talking about?" I rolled my eyes, knowing we were getting nowhere. "You know what I'm talking about." I stood up, and walked a little closer to her but kept my distance. "You don't have to lie to me about anything, Sonny, because I know you didn't eat anything. Remember, I know everything because you tell me everything."

Sonny looked at me strangely. "Um…what are-,"

"Why did you tell me all those things, Sonny? I thought you did because we were friends, and you trusted me."

"Chad, I _do_-," She began again, but I cut her off.

"I'm Chad." I shrugged, my words were convincing both of us. I moved closer to her with each word. "Chad, the guy you can trust. Chad, the guy you've been leaning on since you got to California. Chad, the guy who's held you every time you cried. Chad, the guy you've been trying to make jealous all day. Chad, the guy you've come close to kissing plenty of times. Chad, the guy you've admitted to liking. Chad…" I was too close for comfort now, and her appalled look and the backing up was what had me. I moved closer to her, my body up against hers as her back came in contact with the wall. I had her under my spell already as her eyes seemed to glaze over as she stared at me, there color darkening. "_The guy you want to love you_. Chad, and _just Chad_."

I didn't know what came over me at the moment, but the honest words I said and the raging feeling I felt and the way she looked at this moment had me pushed over the edge. One of my hands came up to her neck to keep her forehead against mine and the other hesitantly touched her thigh. I felt her sweet breath on my face as she sighed, and her eyes closed. Her hands were on my chest, gradually coming closer to the bare skin of my neck and I shivered.

_Chad, the guy who really wants to kiss you. Right now._

"You're jealous," She whispered against my cheek. Her soft skin was on my own and my breathing was slightly off. I was so lost in the way her body responded to my own that I could barely speak.

"Yes," I whispered, and I felt a tiny bit of the weight being lifted off of my shoulder. "Yes, I am."

She bit her lip as my hand crept slowly up her body with a mind of its own. She gasped slightly when it traveled over her hip and around her waist. My cheek was against hers as I whispered one last thing.

"You're mine, Sonny." Her hands tightened on my shirt. "And I'm not threatened. By anyone."

The sound of footsteps was what broke us out of our trances, and enough to make me pull away immediately. I refused to catch her eye as I exited through the other door, leaving her weak and breathless.

Little did she know, I was too.

**xXx**

**Does this justify my absence? Please review! I loved this chapter (:**


End file.
